Jamas lo imagine
by Val rod
Summary: La vida no siempre ha sido sencilla para Candy, en ocasiones se piensa que la felicidad esta cerca pero acciones de terceros nos aleja de ella
1. Chapter 1

Publico hoy 27 por la noche por que mañana tengo clases y no lo voy a poner hacer

* * *

¿Por qué?

Habían transcurrido 4 años desde la separación de Candy y Terry aquella tarde de invierno, durante todo ese tiempo ambos continuaron con sus vidas, aprendiendo a salir adelante y ser conscientes de sus decisiones

Candy al poco tiempo descubrió la verdadera identidad de Albert como patriarca de la familia Andrew, este hecho modifico su vida puesto que el no permitió que ella sufriera de ningún abuso o discriminación por ningún miembro de la familia, la reconoció como hija adoptiva y lo acompañaba a todos los eventos de la alta sociedad, aunque por dentro ella seguía siendo la misma, comenzó a trabajar en uno de los hospitales más prestigioso de la cuidad, además ella hacia muchas obras de caridad, no obstante continuaba viviendo en el departamento que compartió con Albert ya que no le gustaba hacerlo en la mansión Andrew aunque tenía su propia habitación que ocupaba cuando pasaba las tardes en compañía de Archí, Anni y el mismo patriarca.

La tía abuela había decidido alejarse un poco y solo estaba presente en algunas de las reuniones importantes y había pedido una disculpa a Candy cuando se enteró que la rubia cuido de Albert, Por otra parte, la familia Leagan fue enviada a vivir a florida

Mientras tanto Terry también había seguido con su vida, luego de terminar su compromiso con Candy, la madre de Susana lo forzó a que se comprometiera con su hija y el director de la obra también lo obligo a pedirle matrimonio aconsejado por la madre de ella, de lo contario ambos hundirían la carrera de él, la cual apenas iba en ascenso, en menos de tres meses Susana y Terry estaban casados, mismo matrimonio que duro tres años hasta que la salud de ella empeoro y murió, dejándolo a cargo de una niña de 2 años de nombre Gabrielle, la única razón para que ellos estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo

En cuanto Susana murió Terry se puso en contacto con Candy por medio de cartas, al principio la rubia se resistía a responder, pero fue tanta su perseverancia que ella accedió y nuevamente se comenzaron a comunicar por este medio, hasta que el decidió dejar NY para mudarse a vivir en chicago cerca de ella, estaba fastidiado de su vida como actor y quería probarse como productor y en otra cuidad NY le traía malos recuerdos, la separación con Candy, la exigencia de la madre de Susana y del producto a casarse, su terrible vida con Susana, lo único bueno que tenía era su hija

Al cabo de unos meses la relación entre Candy y Terry resurgió, ambos aun guardaban sentimientos por el otro, por lo que, dándose una segunda oportunidad, comenzaron a salir como novios, hasta llegar a comprometerse y ahora estaban a punto de casarse

Un día antes de boda Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa, ella quería que todo fuera perfecto, había pedido que todo el jardín estuviera decorado con rosas Dulces Candy, algo que Albert gustoso autorizo, todo era poco para ella, él lo único que quería era la joven fuera feliz

Archí y Anni la apoyaban en todos los planes de su boda, ya que después de la de la rubia seguía unos meses después y se imaginaban que la rubia los ayudaría, Archí no estaba de acuerdo en que ella se casara con el actor, pero si esa era su felicidad él la apoyaría, mientras que Anni veía con gusto la boda ya que pensaba que de esa forma Archí solo se concentraría en ella y dejaría por fin un poco de lado a su adorada Candy, ya otro cuidaría de ella, muchas veces se preguntó cómo hacia Mia para tolerar la presencia de la rubia en la vida de Albert, ellos acababan de tener a un pequeño de nombre Tobías de seis meses de edad

Candy caminaba por toda la mansión verificando cada detalle de su boda del jardín Anni era la encargada, dentro de la mansión lo era Archí, mientras que Mia de la logística del lugar, los invitados y que todas las invitaciones hallan llegado a tiempo. No obstante, Candy había notado que Albert y la tía abuela estaban distantes entre sí desde que ella llego a la mansión, pero pensaba que era por todo lo que habían planeado

Por fin terminamos, todo está listo para mañana – dijo Archí sentándose en una de las sillas del jardín desacomodándola

Archí no ves que quiero que todo este perfecto y tu llegas y te sientas – dijo Anni molesta parándose a lado de su prometido

No te preocupes Anni, yo mañana te ayudo a que todo que bien, además creo que todo esto es demasiado, a Terry le va a dar un infarto cuando vea todo, nosotros queríamos un boda más sencilla- dijo Candy quien estaba feliz de la belleza del lugar, aunque aún no se sentía cómoda ante toda la riqueza de los Andrew

De eso ni hablar, mañana es tu día y tu solo tienes que preocuparte por verte hermosa y si le da un infarto a Terry que le dé, eres la hija de unos de los hombres más ricos del país, es lo que mereces- dijo Archí quien aún guardaba cierto sentimiento hacia la rubia

Me vas a hacer llorar – dijo Candy conmovida

¿y Terry donde esta? - dijo Anni cambiando de tema he interrumpiendo la conversación de su prometido con la rubia

Está en mi departamento con Gabrielle, según la tía abuela el novio no puede ver a la novia un día antes de la boda, no le agrado mucho la noticia, pero no le quedo de otra, además es gusto que pase el día con su hija, no la quiso llevar a la luna de mí el – dijo Candy quien estaba encantada con la pequeña y no le importaría llevarla consigo

¿y dónde va a dejarla? ¿no es algo despreocupado por la pequeña? – dijo Archí quien ponía en duda todas las conductas del actor

Se va a quedar con Eleonor, ella adora a su nieta y tienes razón Gabrielle es muy pequeña, yo por eso le sugerí que la lleváramos, pero ya había hablado con su mama- dijo Candy también sentándose cerca de Archí

¿Qué les parece si dejamos un poco a Terry y salimos a comer? – dijo Anni evitando que su molestia se viera, ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo su novio, poner a Candy contra Terry y eso ella no lo permitiría, la boda de la rubia era vital para ella

Estoy de acuerdo con Anni, vamos a comer afuera, voy por Albert y vamos – dijo Candy animada, todo parecía salirle bien

Yo creo que solo vamos nosotros, desde en la mañana Albert y la tía abuela se encerraron en el estudio, ya ves cómo se enoja ella cuando la interrumpimos, no creo que quieras hacerla enojar, vamos a comer y le traemos algo a Albert, invita a Mia – dijo Archí quien conocía a la perfección a su tía abuela

Tienes razón, voy por Mia a ver si nos quiere acompañar – dijo Candy dando media vuelta para regresar a la mansión

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se encontraban listos para salir a comer y disfrutar de la última tarde de soltería de la rubia, la reunión se alargó un poco, por lo que regresaron a la mansión por la noche, Mia y Candy ingresaron a la casa mientras que Archí fue a dejar a Anni a la suya

Candy, Tobías acaba de hacer de la suyas, se vomito tengo que bañarlo y cambiarlo, le podrías llevar a Albert lo que le trajimos y decirle que ya regresamos, espero ya haya terminado la reunión con la tía abuela, créeme que no entiendo a esa mujer – dijo Mia cargando a su pequeño quien tenía toda la ropa sucia y reía de sus fechorías, ella desde que se casó no tuvo buena relación con la matriarca

Claro, no te preocupes yo le aviso y si no ha terminado interrumpo, yo tampoco entiendo porque la tía le da tanta vuelta a todo- dijo Candy con su singular carisma

Ambas subieron la escalera de la mansión, solo que la primera se fue de un lado y la segunda del otro

Candy se encontraba por llegar al estudio donde aún discutían Albert y la tía abuela, conforme ella avanzaba la voz y los gritos se hacían más fuertes este hecho llamo la atención de la rubia

ENTIANDALO, LLEVAMOS TODO EL DIA EN ESTO CANDY SE TIENE QUE ENTERAR – dijo Albert en un grito que era claro significaba coraje y frustración

Cuando Candy escucho su nombre se detuvo en la puerta y consciente que era de mala educación escuchar tras la puerta ahí se quedó haciéndolo, quería saber de qué se tenía que enterar

¿Por qué eres necio William? ¿acaso quieres arruinarle la vida a Candy? No se supone que la quieres mucho y proteges – dijo la tía abuela a la defensiva

No me venga con tontería aquí la única que ha lastimado a los que ama es usted, primero separo a Rosemary de Vincent, después me separo de mi hermana y sobrino y por su estúpido honor destruyo la vida de su nieto adorado, créame que Anthony jamás perdonara lo que le hizo –dijo Albert con rencor

¿Anthony? Anthony está muerto – pensó Candy mientras escuchaba tras la puerta

Eso tu no lo puedes saber, deja que Candy se case mañana, la gente no hablara de los Andrew, ella se va de luna de miel y yo hablo con Anthony, estoy segura que cuando le explique me comprenderá, el si es un Andrew no como tú – dijo la tía abuela en tono furioso

¿Anthony? ¿mi Anthony? ¿está vivo? – pensaba Candy mientras sin poderlo evitar lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

La verdad es que usted es ingenua, cuando Anthony sepa la verdad la despreciara, usted jamás entendió que el saco lo mejor de mi hermana y la valentía de Vincent y tiene razón mi sobrino es más fuerte que yo, vea apenas recupero la memoria y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Candy – dijo Albert quien estaba decidido a enfrentar a la matriarca

¿Anthony me busca? ¿aun soy importante para él? ¿aún me ama? ¿está vivo? – eran los pensamientos de Candy quien ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Por favor William, solo te estoy pidiendo que cayes un día más, aprendí a querer a Candy cuando me entere que cuido de ti cuando tenías amnesia, pero antes para mi ella era alguien sin valor, alguien que no merecía ser un Andrew y Anthony era muy valioso, ya que si tu no hubieras aceptado tu puesto el seguiría en orden para ser patriarca de la familia, por eso hice lo que hice – dijo la tía abuela consiente que estaba perdiendo la batalla

Lo siento tía abuela, calle cuando me entere de esta horrible mentira que fue a los pocos meses de la supuesta muerte, porque usted me lavo el cerebro diciéndome que era lo mejor porque Anthony había perdido la memoria y su padre se lo había llevado, durante todo este tiempo he visto a Candy y Archí e inclusive a Stear lo vi sufrir su muerte, se imagina si usted hubiera dicho la verdad en este momento Candy estaría a punto de casarse con él y no hubiera pasado todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por esperar a Terry, todo porque a usted no le pareció esa pareja ¿Quién le gustaba para él, Elisa? No me haga reír, Anthony ha recordado, busca a Candy, no voy a callar de nuevo – dijo Albert con determinación

Te lo prohíbo William – dijo la tía abuela enérgica

No obstante, antes de que Albert respondiera la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a una Candy destrozada en todo el sentido, camino hacia Albert y le dio una fuerte bofetada que con sus anillos abrió la mejilla del patriarca, parándose en medio de lugar y llena de coraje, con todo el maquillaje corrido dijo – los odio, han destruido mi vida

Continuara

Hola como ya es costumbre iniciare un fic en mi cumpleaños, este es el numero 26 pueden creerlo, empecé a publicar en el 2012 ahora es 2019 no sé cómo paso tanto tiempo, les agradezco que hayan seguido conmigo todo este tiempo, siempre digo que será mi última obra, pero realmente no lo creo a ver qué pasa a lo largo de su desarrollo, aunque por tiempo igual y si es la última, aunque amo hacer esto

Los invito a comenzar conmigo esta nueva aventura, como siempre digo ustedes son muy importantes para mí, gracias por el apoyo a este intento de escritor, amo hacerlo

No dejare de publicar mis otras historiad

Es un placer publicar una historia de Anthony, en pleno cumpleaños de Terry jajaja, por desgracia comparto el mío con este actor, que mejor venganza que un Anthony fic.

Espero sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2 ¿tendré boda?

¿Tendré boda?

Ni la tía abuela ni Albert podían creer que Candy los estuviera escuchando y mucho menos su reacción, ella demasiado evidente que ella estaba destruida completamente

Perdóname Candy –dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia ella, mismo que la rubia dio hacia atrás, él estaba devastado, siempre trato de protegerla y era quien la destruía

No me digas nada ¿Por qué callaste? Tu viste todo lo que sufrí, no lo entiendo, de ti jamás lo espere – dijo Candy entre sollozos sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo – me decepcionas

No le hables así a William – dijo la tía abuela interviniendo

Usted no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra, no tiene sentimiento si quería acabar conmigo, felicidades lo ha logrado, usted es …un monstro – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de forma agresiva, saliendo corriendo sin darles tiempo a hacer algo

William ¿le vas a permitir que me hable así? Tienes que hacer algo con ella – dijo la Tía abuela indignada

Es lo mínimo que usted se merece, le he permitido mangonear mi vida, pero no voy a permitir que haga lo mismo con Candy, Archí y Stear, así que usted asumirá junto conmigo las consecuentes de decisiones estúpidas, junto con Sara y si voy a hacer algo con Candy y es apoyarla – dijo Albert dejando a la Tía abuela con la palabra en la boca saliendo tras de Candy

En ese momento Candy llego a su habitación, se encerró con llave y se subió a la cama sentada en una esquina de la misma, abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, le lastimaba que Albert le haya ocultado la verdad, el saber que Anthony estaba vivo y no estuvo con él, todo lo que sufrió cuando murió y lo diferente que pudo haber sido su vida

Candy, ábreme, necesitamos hablar – dijo Albert tocando repetidamente la puerta de ella, en ese instante agradecía que las habitaciones estuvieran en el segundo piso, así su esposa y Archí aún no se enterarían, aunque una caja de pandora acababa de ser abierta –por favor

Luego de unos minutos Albert comprendió que Candy no abriría y eso significaba que la había perdido, en ella nunca la vio como hija, sino como su mejor amiga, la persona que lo hacia sonreír en los peores momentos, no podía negar que cuando no tenía memoria se enamoró de ella, pero al recordar tuvo que guardar ese amor y ser solo el mejor amigo

Por otra parte, en el comedor Mia se preguntaba porque ni Candy ni Albert habían bajado a comer con ella, además ella no había demorado en bañar y cambiar a Tobías, por lo que decidió irlos a buscar

Luego de unos minutos se encontró con Albert sentado en el suelo fuera de la habitación de Candy

¿Albert? ¿Qué haces ahí? – dijo Mia hincándose para quedar a la altura de su esposo

El no dijo nada, solo la abrazo fuertemente y luego de unos minutos dijo – he destruido a una de las personas que más quiero

¿Qué? ¿a quién? – dijo Mia separándose un poco

A Candy – dijo Albert limpiándose las lágrimas que no se dio cuenta desde que momento comenzaron a fluir

¿Qué hiciste? - dijo Mia preocupada

Vamos a la habitación y te cuento- dijo Albert levantándose y ayudando a su esposa a hacerlo

Cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación Albert se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama mientras que Mia lo hizo en sillón que había quedado frente a su esposo

Recuerdas que te conté la historia de Anthony, que estaba enamorado de Candy y murió siendo muy joven – dijo Albert sabiendo desde donde contaría la historia

Si y que ellos se amaban mucho – dijo Mia atenta a la conversación e su esposo

Pues él nunca murió – dijo Albert bajando la mirada

¿Cómo? Cuéntame todo – dijo Mia aún más curiosa

En ese momento Albert le relato a su esposa como es que él no había muerto y como se enteró de los hechos y sobre todo que la tía abuela lo hizo callar de lo contrario Candy pagaría las consecuencias, así como cuando fue enviada a México para ser criada, él sabía que tenía que protegerla en nombre de él y sus sobrinos

Mia, dime algo, no me jedes así – dijo Albert viendo como el rostro de su esposa se transformaba con cada palabra

Es que no sé qué decirte, esto que me cuentas me hace ver que realmente no quiero ser una Andrew y vivir bajo tales conducta y comportamientos, sabes que la tía abuela y Sara nunca fueron de mi agrado, pero esto me deja sin palabras, comprendo que todo esto lo hiciste por proteger a Candy y porque sabes que al padre a Anthony cuidaría de él, pero si realmente tienes el lazo que tienes con Candy ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero? Por lo que se tú la has visto sufrir y dentro de este sufrimiento esta Terry, ¿porque no liberarla de eso y que ella decidiera sobre su vida?, me imagino como está ahora, es un día antes de su boda, además ¿Cómo sabes que no guarda sentimientos por él? – dijo Mia quien tenía muchas más preguntas en la mente

Lo sé, pero cuando todo esto paso, no encontré otra alternativa – dijo Albert quien no sabía que pensar

Te creo eso cuando eras joven, pero desde que tomaste tu papel como patriarca de la familia pudiste hablarlo con Candy, ¿te imaginas que hubiera hecho ella con esta información durante los casi tres amos que Terry estuvo casado? – dijo Mia quien siempre se destacó por ser una mujer muy inteligente

Créeme que lo he pensado – dijo Albert cabizbajo

Con toda esta información, no sé qué sentir, te amo, pero me siento decepcionada y siempre he sido de acuerdos contigo, pero quiero una condición – dijo Mia pensando rápido

Te entiendo y acepto cualquier condición ¿Cuál es? – dijo Albert imaginando cual seria

Independientemente de lo que pase con Candy y el día de mañana, no quiero que la tía abuela este cerca de mi hijo, es eso o me voy, lo protegeré, si fue capaz de hacer eso contigo y con sus sobrinos, no quiero pensar que haría con mi pequeño – dijo Mia con determinación

Te entiendo y créeme que estoy de acuerdo, solo te pido que mañana e apoyes, no sé cómo va a terminar eso, después de que pase la tormenta tú, Tobías y yo nos marcharemos de aquí no tengo problema en empezar de nuevo y sé que tú tampoco

Yo te amo y estaré contigo –dijo Mia dando un beso en los labios de el - ¿le dirás a Archí la verdad hoy?

No, tengo que ver que pasa mañana en la boda de Candy, si hablo con el hoy va a actuar mal estoy seguro y si ella realmente se quiere casar o voy a destruir aún más su día – dijo Albert quien se encontraba desesperado y frustrado

Creo que lo mejor es que hablaras con los dos, pero tienes razón no sabemos qué decisión va a tomar Candy con respecto a su boda – dijo Mia quien la comprendía y como mujer sabía que el día de borda era especial- ¿vas a intentar hablar con ella de nuevo?

Por lo menos esta noche creo que no tiene sentido – dijo Albert quien no podía ocultar su tristeza

¿y con la tía abuela? –dijo Mia tentando el terreno

No, hoy llegue a mi limite, jure proteger a Candy en nombre mío y de Anthony y falle, es momento que ella asuma las consecuencias de sus decisiones – dijo Albert quien comenzaba a sentir jaqueca por todo lo que estaba pasado

Por cierto, te tejamos algo de comer, te pasaste el día entero con la tía – dijo Mia quien se preocupaba mucho por su esposo

No gracias, no tengo hambre me daré una ducha y te amo, pero quiero estar solo estaré en mi estudio – dijo Albert dando un beso en la frente de su esposa y caminado hacia el baño de su habitación

Está bien, si necesitas algo dime, yo me quedare con Tobías esta noche – dijo Mia ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados, amaba a Albert con todo su corazón, pero no le gustaba el mundo al que pertenecía

Por otra parte, Archí llego después de ir a dejar a Anni y vio que nadie estaba fuera de su habitación, lo que era extraño pues comúnmente Albert y Candy conversaban o estaba jugando con Tobías

Tal vez ya se están alistando para la boda – pensó Archí comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación – como desearía que Candy no se casara con él, no la merece

Archí paso en frente de la habitación de Candy y escucho que sollozaba, el toco la puerta para no recibió después

A lo mejor está conversando con Mia y esta sensible – nuevamente pensó el

Al llegar a su habitación se ducho y trato de dormir sabía que al día siguiente tendría mucho que hacer y pensar

Si tan solo te hubieras fijado en mí, pero siempre te has enamorado de amores imposibles, todo sería diferente si Anthony viviera, Terry jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad con él, el sí luchaba por ti a pesar de todo – con ese pensamiento Archí se durmió

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy ella continuaba en la misma posición, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin tener descanso con cada una de ellas, la rubia abrazaba más sus piernas hacia ella

Yo no soy una mala persona, trato de dar lo mejor de mí, ayudo a todos lo que me rodean, trato de dar todo y poner una sonrisa ante la peor adversidad, porque me tienen que pasas estas cosas, ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? – pensaba ella quien ya no aguantaba seguir siendo como ella era- ¿es que ser bueno es malo? Ya no puedo no soy tan fuerte

Al día siguiente Dorothy llego temprano para despertar a Candy, quien quería que la rubia quien era su amiga desayunara algo antes del gran día y antes de que llegara la maquillista y peinadora

¿Candy? ¿Candy? – dijo Dorothy extrañada puesto que encontró a su amiga sentada sobre la cama, con la frente sobre sus rodillas dormida

Ante la llamada de su amiga Candy despertó y la vio sin decir nada

Pero … ¿Qué te paso? – dijo dorothy asustada ya que la rubia tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos, no se veía como alguien feliz de casarse

Me han destruido – dijo Candy sin moverse de su lugar

¿pero quién? ¿quieres que vaya por Albert? – dijo Dorothy preocupada por su amiga

No, dele no quiero saber nada, olvídalo, además hoy es mi boda – dijo Candy con una sonrisa sarcástica gesto que no era propio de ella

¿segura? – dijo Dorothy desconociendo a su amiga

así es, ¿puedes prepárame el baño? – dijo Candy aun sin moverse

te había traído el desayuno ¿no quieres desayunar antes? – dijo Dorothy aun preocupada por la actitud y conducta de su amiga

no, no tengo hambre gracias – dijo Candy estirándose para bajarse de la cama

¿segura que estas bien? – dijo dorothy preocupada y comenzando a asustarse

Claro que estoy bien, hoy es mi vida que puede salir mal – dijo Candy quien estaba al borde entre la locura y la tristeza

Candy ¿Por qué te comportas así? – dijo Dorothy tomando valor

Porque es lo que se espera de mí, que cumpla con todo lo que la familia Andrew ha planteado para mi vida – dijo Candy caminando hacia el baño

¿Qué paso Candy? ¿Quién te daño? – dijo Dorothy quien como amiga le preocupaba la rubia

La vida – dijo Candy llegando al baño – por cierto, no le digas a nadie lo que paso aquí y mucho menos a Albert y si reamente eres mi amiga, ve con Archí y dile que si el acepta entregarme en el altar

¿Archí? ¿ya no será Albert? - dijo Dorothy confundida

No, será Archí si el acepta y de lo contrario buscare a alguien más o nadie más será y dile que Mia que lo siento, tu solo dile así y a Albert dile sobre el cambio – dijo Candy quien durante la noche tomo varias decisiones

Está bien, encuentro entres a bañarte yo les aviso – dijo Dorothy sumamente confundida

Y por favor, recuerda aquí no pasó nada y todo sigue con la boda por si alguien te pregunta

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea se du agrado

Lamento la demora, pero ya regresé a al laboratorio y tengo clase y proyecto de investigación, pero no dejare colgada la historia, siempre termino

Muchas gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños

¿Se casa Candy? ¿Qué pasará con los Andrew?

Les pido que si no están de acuerdo conmigo me lo pueden decir, pero no sean groseras con mi persona, lo digo por un comentario que me ofendió personalmente, pueden criticar la historia, los personajes cualquier otra cosa, hay que tener respeto, yo a ustedes por dedicarse el tiempo de leer y ustedes por mi tiempo para escribir. gracia

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Sheryl Nome, Lily Brower, lucy Brower, Sakura-chan, serenitymoon20, Stormaw, liliana PP, arleniferreyrapacaya, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Carolina Bentez , Ange80 , Georgina Ruelas , mayelt león, TamyWhiteRose , Lety Jimnez, Selenityneza, bessy2312 , HaniR , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3 ¿El dia mas feliz?

¿El dia mas feliz?

Tal como Candy lo solicito, Dorothy fue a avisar a Archí sobre los cambios que la rubia había hecho durante la noche a los acontecimientos de su boda

¿Estas segura en lo que dices? No crees que Albert debe tener ese honor – dijo Archí un poco desconcertado desde la puerta de su habitación

Lo sé, pero fue una solitud de Candy, es mas dijo que si tu no aceptas, se lo solicitara a alguien más – dijo Dorothy quien estaba igual de desconcertada que el

Está bien de ser así, yo acepto y dile que sea un honor entregarla en el altar, solo antes de decirle a Candy ¿puedes ir con Albert t decirle el cambio y me dices que te dijo? Por favor – dijo Archí quien no entendía lo que había pasado, pero no dejaría sola a Candy

Por supuesto, en este momento iba a ir con el señor William – dijo Dorothy quien a pesar de ser una de las personas de confianza de la familia y tenía una relación estrecha con Archí y sobre todo con Candy, mantenía respeto y distancia con Albert

Minutos después Dorothy se encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitación que compartían Albert y Mia, por buena suerte él fue quien abrió la puerta

¿Qué sucede Dorothy? – dijo Albert quien se veía demacrado, con ojeras y devastado

Disculpe señor William, solo he venido a comunicarle que Candy me ha pedido que le avise que le pidió a Archí que fuera el quien la entregara en el altar – dijo Dorothy apenada, estudiando la reacción de el

Era de esperarse – dijo Albert sin pensarlo con una sonrisa irónica

¿disculpe? - dijo Dorothy quien no entendió bien lo que él dijo

NADA – dijo Albert subiendo el tono de su voz – lo siento, me siento un poco mal y dile a Candy que estoy de acuerdo con el cambio y solo si te pregunta

Correcto, regreso para ayudar a Candy con la preparación – dijo Dorothy dando media vuelta

En cuanto Albert cerró la puerta se recargo en la puerta y la golpeo con fuerza

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Mia quien cargaba a Tobías puesto que lo estaba cambiando y alimentado

Archí entregara a Candy – dijo Albert siendo concreto

¿entonces la boda seguirá? – dijo Mia quien dado los acontecimientos de un día antes pensó que ya no se llevaría a cabo

Al parecer si, puedo casi asegurar que esto lo hace Candy por Terry – dijo Albert cabizbajo

¿iras a la boda? - dijo Mia sintiéndose mal por su esposo, ella sabía lo que Candy significaba en su vida

Es mi deber, a menos que ella me diga que no puedo ir, no iré, pero estoy decidido a afrontar las consecuencias – dijo Albert con determinación – además la tía abuela no se puede salir con la suya, aunado a eso tengo que ver también que en pocos días llegara Anthony

Yo estaré contigo y como dices es tu deber, eres el padre adoptivo de Candy- dijo Mia acercándose para abrazarlo junto con Tobías quien jugabas con sus manos

Por otra parte, en la habitación de Candy, ella no había tocado el desayuno que Dorothy solicito le llevaran, estaba frente a su espejo viendo su aspecto, pensando que ese no era el de una mujer enamorada que se va a casar

Minutos después llego Dorothy junto con la maquillista y la estilista, mismas que Candy rechazo argumentando que ella misma se vestiría

¿quieres que te ayude Candy? – dijo Dorothy un poco temerosa, era muy extraña la conducta de la rubia

No gracias, quiero estar sola – dijo Candy sin quitar la mirada del espejo –solo un favor más, dile a Archí que hasta que sea el momento de bajar y caminar hacia el altar venga por mí, antes no quiero ser interrumpida por nadie

¿segura? – dijo Dorothy sabiendo que algo no estaba bien

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de mundo, dos caballeros miraban el mar, viendo como el barco avanzaba lentamente

¿en qué piensas hijo? – dijo el caballero de mayor edad

Nada papa, bueno estoy un poco preocupado y emocionado, más bien no sé cómo sentirme, muero por regresar y aclararle todo a Candy, pero tengo miedo que nuestro tiempo haya pasado, tu sabes que la sigo amando como la primera vez – dijo Anthony viendo el horizonte

Te entiendo, yo siento algo similar, solo que preocupado porque vamos a afrontar el pasado y no sé cómo termine esto – dijo Vincent también viendo el horizonte- ¿, me culpas de separarte de Candy?

No, en un principio fue difícil de comprender y siendo sincero si me moleste por el tiempo que he estado lejos de ella, pero ahora sé que lo hiciste por protegerme, no te voy a negar que tengo miedo a que ella me rechace, pero luchare por su amor – dijo Anthony convencido

¿y con la tía abuela? – dijo Vincent reconociendo el terreno que estaba pisando

De ella no me hables, cuando era joven yo la quería, no la entendía, pero creía que existía algo bueno en ella y mi propósito era hacerlo relucir, pero cuando llego Candy empecé a conocerla realmente y ahora que se lo que hizo conmigo y la familia no tiene perdón, no soy así, pero siguiendo mis convicciones no puedo perdonarla-dijo Anthony con cierta nostalgia

Tienes razón es mejor no hablar de ella y esperar a que lleguemos- dijo Vincent viendo como ese tema le dolía a su hijo

Por cierto ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que estemos en Chicago? – dijo Anthony cambiando de postura para ver a su padre de frente

Yo espero que, en una semana, según mis cuentas la carta que le enviamos a William ya le llego y tendría que suponer que llegaremos la próxima semana – dijo Vincent que tenía todo planeado

¿crees que en cuanto toquemos tierra le podrías enviar una carta donde diga que quiero ver a Candy en Lakewood? No sé, pero ese lugar es especial y sobre todo visitar la tumba de mi madre – dijo Anthony sintiendo que también le había fallado a su madre al no estar ahí y cuidar su jardín,

me parece una excelente idea, cuando lleguemos le envió la carta – dijo Vincent consciente de que su hijo se encontraba triste y pensativo – ya pronto será la hora de la comida ¿vienes?

No tengo hambre, pero comienza sin mi quiero estar un poco más aquí – dijo Anthony tratando de escucharse convencido

Está bien hijo, te dejo solo – dijo Vincent dando una palmada en el hombro de su hijo, dando la media vuelta

Candy, Candy que ironía ese fatídico día te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amaba, pero por tonto no lo hice, fue un error querer esperar a que fuéramos al hogar de Pony, pero ese era tu hogar, debí decírtelo, luego la maldita amnesia tantos años perdidos ¿habrá pasado nuestro tiempo? – con esa última pregunta Anthony dio un golpe a la orilla del barco

Por otra parte, en la mansión de los Andrew, Archí llegaba hasta la puerta que cruzaba a la habitación de Candy, toco la misma y espero respuesta, pero la obtuvo

¿Candy estas ahí? – dijo Archí tocando nuevamente

Pasa – dijo Candy desde dentro de la habitación, ella se encontraba sentada sobre su cama

Al ver que ella se encontraba en esa situación, Archí se preocupó, por lo que se acercó más a ella

¿Qué pasa? ¿porque lloras? – dijo Archí hincándose para estar frente a ella y verla desde abajo

Hoy es mi boda – dijo Candy de forma sarcástica, con una sonrisa fingida

¿estás bien? Me estas asustando – dijo Archí siendo sincero, no era normal verla de esa forma

Hoy es mi boda ¿Qué puede salir mal? – dijo Candy de forma triste

¿te estas arrepintiendo? Porque si es así, no te preocupes yo estoy para apoyarte y cuentas con todo mi apoyo, si quieres yo hablo con Terry – dijo Archí un poco esperanzado, ya que él no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda

No sé si me arrepiento, ya no se anda, solo que hoy es mi boda – dijo Candy levantándose, limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca

¿Candy? ¿te sientes bien? – dijo Archí tomándola por los brazos

Estoy bien, solo que ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Candy tomando el rostro de Archí entre sus manos

El que quieras, sabes que siempre estaré a tu alado para poyarte – dijo Archí convencido

Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, perdóname eres la única excepción a la regla – dijo Candy dando un beso en la mejilla de él dejándolo más confundo

¿Candy? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Archí quien ya no entendía nada

No me puedo decir más, en unos minutos los sabrás y ahora ¿me harías el honor de entregarme en el altar? – dijo Candy tomando su brazo

Confió en ti y sabes que siempre estaré ara ti, se lo prometí a Anthony y Stear, no les puedo fallar y aunque no esté de acuerdo con tu boda, estoy de acuerdo con que seas feliz y si él es tu felicidad es bienvenido – dijo Archí antes de darle un beso en la frente a Candy

¿listo? – dijo Candy poniendo una sonrisa falsa

Por su puesto – dijo Archí ofreciendo su abrazo y saliendo la habitación de Candy, ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron al jardín

En cuando ella puso un pie en el jardín la música comenzó a tocar, todo se veía muy romántico y hermoso, era como un cuento de hadas, si la situación fuera diferente ese sería un día perfecto para Candy

Cuando ella escucho la música apretó con fuerza el brazo de Archí, acción que no pasó desapercibida para él, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso

Luego de unos minutos ella se encontraba frente a los invitados, los cuales al verla se pusieron de pie, entre los cuales estaba Eleonor y hasta en frente estaba Albert, Mia y la tía abuela, los tres la veían con detalle, para Albert y Mia era evidente que ella se encontraba mal

Por otra parte, Terry quien se veía muy atractivo, estaba sorprendido siempre vio a Candy bellísima, pero ese día con su vestido blanco era algo especial y maravilloso

Archí llego con Candy del brazo frente a Terry y reuniendo toda su fuerza dijo – espero que no vuelvas a fallar, ella se merece lo mejor y ser feliz

Ten por seguro que ya se lo que es vivir sin Candy y esa no es vida, la amo – dijo Terry a Archí – Mi amor, nuestro día- expresó antes de besar la mano de ella, pero solo recibió una sonrisa

Durante toda la ceremonia Candy lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, todos los invitados pensaban que era de la emoción de la boda y el hecho que Candy era muy emocional

Cuando llego el momento de decir los votos, el pastor solicito que Terry los dijera primero, pero la ceremonia fue interrumpida por Candy

Candy, perdóname – dijo Candy volteando para ver a su novio de frente

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿a qué te refieres? Es nuestra boda – dijo Terry teniendo una mezcla de emociones, estaba confundido, triste y enojado

Perdóname Terry, me quiero casar contigo, pero no ahora, no aquí, no con estas personas, no ante falsedad - - dijo Candy en un mar de lagrimas

No te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Terry tomándola de las manos

A que me he dado cuenta que vivo entre hipocresía y falsedad – dijo Candy con determinación y coraje

¿de quién o por qué? Explícate Candy – dijo Terry desesperado

En ese momento Candy soltó las manos de Terry, le limpio las lágrimas con brusquedad y miro con recelo a la familia Andrew

No te atrevas – fue lo único que dijo la tía abuela adivinando las acciones de ella

Lo digo por la familia Andrew, a la cual yo pertenecía ya que hoy renuncio a ella, quiero que todos sepan y los medios difundan que la familia Andrew está llena de secretos, mentiras y falsedades y el propósito de su vida es destruir a los que supuestamente ama, solo tengo como excepción a Mia y Archí- dijo Candy llena de coraje –y hay un secreto muy grande que próximamente será dado a la luz

Cállate Candy – dijo la tía abuela furiosa

No, lo siento señora Elroy, usted jamás me ha aceptado, toda mi vida trate de agradarle, pero no lo hacía por usted, lo hacía porque Anthony la quería y respetaba, lo hacía en agradecimiento al tío abuelo por haberme adoptado y finalmente porque 4 de las personas más importantes de la familia eran mi vida, pero ahora ya no tengo porque guardarle respeto o tenerle cariño, usted destruyo mi vida y estoy casi segura que la de Anthony también, a él no le hubiera gustado su mentira y traición, estoy segura que él me amaba y yo a él, pero usted nos separó , quiero que todos lo sepan Anthony Brower Andrew está vivo – dijo Candy con todo el coraje que sentía

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero estoy en el doctorado y exige mucho de mi tiempo, pero no la dejare colgada

¿Cómo reaccionaran los invitados a la boda? ¿Archí, Albert y la tía abuela?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20 , Ale, Carolina Bentez, HaniR , Cindy1188 , Selenityneza, LilianaPP , Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose , Lety Jimnez así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	4. Chapter 4 ¿ Como actuaron?

¿Cómo actuaron?

Después de la confesión de Candy el caos se desato en la boda, primero lo periodistas que estaban presentes, debido a que era todo en fenómeno saber que una de las herederas de la familia Andrew se casaba, estaban escribiendo de forma desesperada, puesto que todos querían la mejor nota, desde avergonzar a la tía Abuela hasta decir que Candy tenia agallas

La mayoría de los invitados estaban sorprendidos con la noticia, todos sabían de la trágica muerte de uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la familia, además que todos pensaban que la tía abuela era una persona con un moral intachable

Albert solo tomaba de la mano a su esposa, sintiendo su apoyo, completamente decepcionado del dolor que había provocado en Candy, consciente de que había fallado en protegerla, podía ver en el rostro de la rubia que estaba destruida

La tía abuela no sabía dónde meterse para no ver a nadie, quería desaparecer, no obstante, sabía que si se levantaba seria el centro de atención

Archí no pude contener que varias lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, estaba enojado, triste, desesperado, ahora comprendía la actitud de Candy, su sentimiento era muy similar al de ella

Finalmente, Terry estaba furioso con varias cosas y personas, primero con Candy no podía creer que el día más importante de su vida se estaba yendo por la borda, con la tía abuela debido a que esa mujer siempre daño a la rubia, nunca le importo, con Albert por hacer sufrir a Candy y finalmente con Anthony, nuevamente era un fantasma en su relación, solo que ahora el fantasma estaba vivo

Candy solo veía desde su posición el caos que había logrado, cerrando los puños y mirando con odio a la señora Elroy

¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – dijo Archí furioso poniéndose de pie seguido de Anni quien estaba impactada con el proceder de Candy siempre pensó que era una mujer débil que siempre ponía a lo demás sobre de ella, alguien que se podía pisotear y manipular fácilmente

Desde ayer, cuando regresamos de comer fui a buscar a Albert para decirle que le había traído de comer y escuche esta verdad ¿puedes creer que aún se debatían en decirnos o no? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa sarcástica

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Archí viendo directamente a Albert - ¿desde cuándo sabes la verdad? quiero respuestas

Archí compórtate este no es el lugar – dijo la tía abuela avergonzada, pero manteniéndose firme

Usted ni me hable, comprendo que nunca quiso a Candy, no entiendo la razón, pero lo cuestionare, pero se suponía que nosotros éramos lo más valioso, Anthony siempre fue su consentido – dijo Archí con coraje y resentimiento

Ante las palabras de Archí, la tía abuela se quedó callada, nunca cruzo por su mente perder el control de sus sobrinos, de lo único que estaba segura es que la única culpable era Candy

Yo quiero las mismas respuestas – dijo Candy con coraje

Yo les daré todas las explicaciones pertinentes, Vamos al estudio – dijo Albert quien estaba triste y decepcionado de sí mismo

En ese momento, sin importarles el caos que se había desatado, Terry tomo la mano de Candy, él estaba furioso, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ser un apoyo para ella, Archí los siguió seguido de Anni quien no dudo en seguirlo y por último la tía abuela, quien fue directamente a su habitación

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en el estudio, Candy sentía las manos de Terry sobre sus hombros, ambos estaban cerca de la puerta, Archí estaba al lado de Candy con Anni quien estaba sentada y frente a ellos Albert con Mia

¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – dijo Candy de forma determinante

Albert dio un suspiro y consciente que era el momento de perder a su familia, por suerte Mia lo tomo de la mano

No me queda más que decir que me perdonen, lo sé desde unos días antes de que fueran a estudiar a Londres al San Pablo – dijo Albert viendo con tristeza la reacción de ambos

Candy al escuchar la fecha comenzó a sollozas de una forma más intensa, mientras que Archí dio un manotazo al escritorio finalmente Terry estaba sorprendido de todo lo que el jardinero causaba

¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Cómo te enteraste? Nos viste sufrir y no te importo – dijo Archí con coraje diciendo lo mismo que Candy pensaba

No sé porque lo oculté, cuando era joven era muy manipulable, pensé que era lo mejor – dijo Albert para quien era difícil explicar lo que sentía

¿lo mejor para quién? Cuantas veces me viste sufriendo por eso ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste no llores por él, sigue adelante? Ya lo entiendo, como sabias que estaba vivo ¿Por qué nos alejaste? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está Anthony? – dijo Candy hablando de forma rápida, diciendo todo lo que sentía, pasando del coraje a la tristeza

Sé que me equivoque, a quien más lastime fue a tu Candy, lo siento, yo no sé bien que fue lo que paso, debido a que no estuve ahí, pero lo que George me relato es que cuando sucedió el accidente, ninguno de los dos fue encontrados hasta en la noche, cuando ya todos se encontraban en la gala que es después de cacería, la tía abuela vio que ni tu ni el estaban presentes, por lo que envió a buscarlos – dijo Albert recordando

Ahora lo recuerdo, Stear y yo los buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero no los encontramos, recuerdo que se canceló la gala y hasta la media noche supimos que Anthony estaba en el hospital y tú ya habías sido trasladaba desmayada a tu habitación, con Stear esperábamos un médico para ti – dijo Archí recordando con más detalle

¿pero qué paso con Anthony? ¿Cómo fue toda la confusión? – dijo Candy quien quería saber todos los detalles

Continuando con eso, ambos fueron encontrados por Niel y Elisa, los cuales inmediatamente le avisaron a su mama y Sara a la tía abuela, vieron que de la cabeza de Anthony salía sangre por lo que con ayuda de algunos sirvientes lo subieron a un auto y lo llevaron al hospital, pero como tu solo estabas desmayada te llevaron a tu habitación – dijo Albert recordando las palabras de George

Los Leagan no sé porque no me sorprende – dijo Candy furiosa, estaba irreconocible

Si fueron los Leagan ¿Por qué no tomaste acciones cuando tomaste el poder? Así como cuando le diste todos los privilegios a Candy – dijo Archí sin entender

¿Qué paso en el hospital? – dijo Terry interviniendo por primera vez

Responderé a todo, no hice nada porque cuando me entere era muy joven y después, tengo que admitir que siempre le he tenido miedo a las acciones de la tía abuela desde lo que hicieron con Anthony y ella me dijo que si yo hacía algo en contra de los Laegan quienes siempre han sido sus apoderados o decía la verdad de Anthony, Candy pagaría las consecuencias – dijo Albert liberándose por fin de ese secreto

Ante estas palabas Candy movió la cabeza de forma contradictoria, mientras que Archí apretaba los puños

Eso no me responde ¿Qué paso en hospital con el jardinero? – dijo Terry con coraje

Está bien, al llegar al hospital Anthony apenas iba con vida, había perdido demasiada sangre fue intervenido de emergencia, pero lo que más preocupaba a los doctores era el golpe en la cabeza, estuvo en cirugía 5 horas, cuando los médicos salieron le dijeron a la tía abuela y Sara quien la acompaño, que era muy poco probable que sobreviviera, además había caído y coma y no sabían cuando despertaría podían ser meses, días o años – dijo Albert recordando cada una de las palabras de la tía abuela

Comprendo todo eso, pero ¿Por qué nos dijeron que estaba muerto a la mañana siguiente? Aún recuerdo que Stear y yo nos quedamos toda la noche esperando respuesta – dijo Archí quien estaba muy molesto

Esa es la parte más complicada, cuando la tía abuela y Sara escucharon que Anthony no sobreviviría o que tal vez pasaría meses, sino que años en coma, pensaron que sería un gran dolor para la familia además de la agonía de saber cada día si vivía, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era darlo por muerto ante todos, el secreto se quedaría con ellas hasta que el despertara y después se arreglarían – dijo Albert para quien aún era difícil comprender esa información

No me hagas reír ¿tú les creíste que fue una buena obra? – dijo Archí con sarcasmo – yo pienso que lo hicieron por cuidar el maldito honor de la familia, que dirían de tener un parapléjico en la familia o un casi muerto

Además, yo creo que Sara vio una oportunidad de tener algo con que chantajear a la tía abuela, recordemos que siempre quiso que Elisa y Anthony estuvieran juntos, esa sería una forma fácil, alejarlo de mí, porque de lo contrario ambos hubiéramos estado juntos – dijo Candy con los ojos lleno de lágrimas y resentimiento, algo en ella había muerto

No lo sé Archí, Candy, esa es la explicación que la tía abuela medio, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo que ambos, pero nada podía hacer – dijo Albert sintiéndose derrotado

¿y cómo fue que tú te enteraste? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? – dijo Archí aun serio

Después de que se dio a conocer la muerte de Anthony, yo estaba muy mal pensé que le había fallado a mi hermana, pase días igual que ustedes, sufriendo, una tarde la tía abuela llego conmigo y me dijo que las enviaría pronto a Londres a estudiar, para que olvidaran su dolor, yo pregunte si también a Candy y ella me dijo que no, que sería expulsada de la familia y yo le dije que no lo aceparía que si lo hacía yo renunciaba a la familia, viendo mi determinación y con ayuda de George me dijo que lo mejor era que yo fuera con ustedes para vigilarlos , de esta forma se programó el viaje de los 4- dijo Albert recordando cada detalle

¿y mientras que pasaba con Anthony? – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca

Mientras él estaba en coma en el hospital, solo lo cuidaban Sara y la tía abuela, había pasado un mes desde el deceso, cuando una tarde Sara cometió la indiscreción de contarle a sus hijos lo sucedió, tal como lo dices Elisa se ofreció a cuidar de él, sin embargo, con lo que no contaban es que fueron escuchados por su padre, el señor leagan, quien vio horrorizado lo que su esposa había hecho, por lo que sin dudarlo escribió una carta a mí y una a Vincent – dijo Albert quien aún la guardaba

¿Qué decía la carta? – dijo Archí con curiosidad- además el tío Vincent llego un mes después de la muerte de Anthony

La de Vincent no sé qué decía, pero la mía relataba todo lo que su esposa había hecho y me rogaba que no despreciara a sus hijos, que el trataría de mantenerlos fuera del alcance de Candy, pero enfermo y no tuvo la fortaleza para hacerlo – dijo Albert quien solo tenía estima por el señor Leagan

¿pero dónde está Anthony? ¿Qué han hecho con él? – dijo Candy quien moría por saberlo

Esa parte me la relato el señor Leagan, cuando Vincent se enteró de la carta vino fingiendo no saber nada por lo que cuando vio a Archí y Stear recibió el pésame, él quería decirles la verdad, pero primero tenía que confrontar a la tía abuela, además uno de los planes era llevarse a Candy, el sabia del amor de su hijo por ella y quería protegerla, pero como ya no estabas en la mansión sino en el hogar de Pony no tuvo tiempo de llevarte –dijo Albert quien conocía esa historia por el señor Leagan y una carta de Vincent

¿Qué paso en la confrontación con la tía abuela? – dijo Archí quien quería saber hasta dónde había llegado esa mujer

En la confrontación le exigió saber de su hijo, le dijo que sabía toda la verdad y si no lo hacia el ventilaría todo lo que sabía de los Andrew que mi hermana le había contado, ya no tenía nada que perder – dijo Albert quien admiraba a su cuñado por tener el valor de enfrentar a la tía abuela

¿y Anthony? – dijo Candy en un susurro sintiendo como las manos de Terry apretaban sus hombros

Lo que voy a contar no es muy agradable, al llegar al hospital, los médicos le dijeron a Vincent que la tía abuela había programado eutanasia para su sobrino, era asesorarte que no hubiera despertado y lo más humano era terminar con la espera, Vincent se sintió horrorizado y sin pensarlo se llevó a Anthony antes de que la tía abuela actuara en su contra, sin que ella lo supiera autorizo que su hijo fuera atendido en otra ciudad, la cual fue NY, el me escribió una carta tiempo después relatándome todo esto y pidiéndome que cuidara de ti Candy, eras lo más importante para su hijo – dijo Albert sin poder contener el llanto

Archí y Candy también estaban llorando, la tía abuela quiso terminar con la vida de Anthony y ellos no lo supieran, Anni y Terry estaban sorprendidos de la maldad de esa mujer

¿continua en NY? – dijo Candy entre sollozos

No, cuando Vincent se llevó a su hijo el tenía un mes en coma, después paso otros tres meses más de la misma forma y cuando despertó el no recordaba nada, gracias a este estado es que Vincent decidió llevarlo a vivir a Europa, nunca he sabido donde estaban, ya que siempre me enviaba cartas de distintas partes, eso fue algo que yo le solicite quería saber de mi sobrino al menos por ese medio, era mi única conexión con el – dijo Albert sintiéndose frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo – lo último que se fue hace dos meses, que Anthony había recuperado la memoria y estaba de regreso quería verte, confrontar a la tía abuela y decidir su rumbo

Fuiste muy injusto – dijo Candy volteando refugiándose en el pecho de Terry

Lo siento, tenía que protegerte – dijo Albert viendo el sufrimiento de ella

No sé si pueda perdonar esto, solo te pido algo quiero ver a Anthony hablar con él y que esto sea en Lakewood sin nadie más presente, después de eso te lo regresare y no quiero saber más de los Andrew – dijo Candy con determinación, ya que Lakewood fue un regalo de Albert había ella dos años atrás

Pero …Candy – dijo Terry quien no estaba de acuerdo en que ella fuera sola con el

Apóyame, te necesito, será una sola vez – dijo Candy estirando su mano para que el actor la tomara, por algunos segundos el dudo de hacerlo, pero al final se decidió

Hasta pronto Albert, si alguna vez me quisiste avísame cuando llegue y dile mi decisión – dijo Candy tomando la mano de Terry y caminando hacia la salía, con los ojos lloroso y todo el coraje que sentía

Yo también me voy, regresare a vivir en casa de mis padres, no puedo estar más que, avísame cuando Anthony este en la cuidad, quería recuperar un hermano – dijo Archí levantándose, tomando la mano de Anni quien estaba sin palabras y antes de salir por la puerta volteo a ver a Albert –estoy seguro que Stear murió pensando que se encontraría con Anthony – después de eso cerró la puerta tras de si

Continuara +

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero el doctorado está acabando conmigo, pero no dejare colgada la historia la terminare

¿Qué hará Albert? ¿Anthony cuando llegue? ¿se imaginaban que Lakewood era de Candy?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Ster star , Nys Catarina, TamyWhiteRose , arleniferreyrapacaya, Guest, Selenityneza , Ale, Georgina Ruelas, Yuyu , Gladys asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Tengo que?

¿Tengo que?

Durante todo su trayecto a la salida de la mansión Andrew, Candy no dijo ninguna palabra solo mantenía fuertemente sujeta la mano de Terry, mientras que él iba pensativo y contrariado con la conducta de ella

Al salir Candy le dio un fuerte e impulsivo abrazo a él dejándolo nuevamente sorprendido

Vamos a casa – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca y tomando de las manos

Vamos –dijo Terry son soltar su mano

Ambos caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar al departamento de ella, mismo que compartía en ese momento con Terry y su hija, mientras se hacían los preparativos para la boda

En cuanto entraron Terry cerró la puerta tras de sí, por suerte esa tarde y noche su madre Eleonor se quedaría con su hija pequeña, ya que el pan era que ellos disfrutaran de su noche de boda antes de salir de luna de miel

¿Por qué? – dijo Terry cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sin dejar tiempo para que ella piense una explicación que lo complazca

¿Por qué? – dijo Candy a la defensiva

Por qué actuaste así, te desconozco y siendo sincero estoy muriendo de celos, pero trato de contenerme, ¿tanto te lastimo que él no estuviera muerto? Sabes que siempre fue un fantasma en nuestra relación – dijo Terry cerrando los puños y tratando de no explotar, aunque desde que estaban en el altar estaba por hacerlo

Terry por favor, necesito tu apoyo y comprensión, no tus reclamos – dijo Candy dejándose caer cansada en el sillón del departamento – no viste lo que me hicieron, Albert siempre supo la verdad, el vio todo lo que sufrí por la muerte de Anthony, tú mismo fuiste testigo, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero has pensado como me siento yo al verte así, además quiere verlo en privado ¿Dónde quedo yo? – dijo Terry comenzando s subir el tono de su voz

Tienes razón, he actuado mal, pero es el mismo efecto y causa de lo que me lastima la mentira de Albert y engaño de la familia y sé que lo que voy a decir es horrible, pero necesito tiempo aclarar lo que está pasando, por eso quiero ver a Anthony en privado, ambos somos víctimas de esto y si quieres estar conmigo en todo este proceso te loa agradeceré y si …no quieres no puedo hacer nada, yo quiero respuestas y estoy segura que Archí me apoyara, puedo ir con el – dijo Candy furiosa, ni ella comprendía su proceder, no obstante desde que se enteró del engaño de los Andrew, algo en ella se había roto o cambiado

Te desconozco, no me quiero alejar de ti, pero no creo poder con esta situación, veo cómo te afecta aun tu jardinerito – dijo Terry con sarcasmo tratando de ocultar su dolor

¿entones que propones? – dijo Candy de la misma forma a la defensiva

Sé que si dejo que pase tiempo será una condena interpuesta para mí mismo, estaré contigo en todo este proceso con una condición – dijo Terry quien trataba de pensar, pero su coraje se lo impedía

¿Cuál? – dijo Candy quien no estaba dispuesta a cambiar

Quiero que, a pesar de verte con él, tu no cambiaras nuestra relación y sobre todo quiero una boda pronto, en el altar dijiste que no era yo, sino la mentira – dijo Terry con determinación

Candy dio un suspiro y sabiendo que no tiene muchas opciones dijo – no quiero que quede como una promesa, ya que no considero el amor tiene que estar basado en promesas o condiciones, yo solo quiero hablar con él, ver que siente y saber si es lo mismo que yo respecto a la mentira, después ofreceré mi amistad y todo estaría de la misma forma contigo, solo te pregunto ¿confías en mí?

Confió en ti, no en el – dijo Terry aun inseguro

Con que confíes en mí, me conformó – dijo Candy dando media vuelta y apurándose para entrar al baño y ya no tener más preguntas

A partir de esa conversación la relación de Candy y Terry fue muy tensa durante la primer semana, al día siguiente de la fallida boda él fue por su hija al hotel donde se hospedaba su madre, la rubia convivía de forma normal con la niña, pero con Terry estaba un poco distante, sintiendo la inseguridad de el

Pasando la misma semana que Candy, Vincent y Anthony llegaron a la cuidad de Chicago, ambos estaban cansados del viaje tan largo que habían hecho, pero satisfechos de saber que era el momento de afrontar su pasado

Hijo, voy a dejar las cartas que le enviare a Albert para visarle que hemos llegado – dijo Vincent con los sobres en su mano

Si papa, yo voy a comprar el periódico, necesito ponerme al día aquí en América – dijo Anthony caminando de lado contrario a su padre

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony ya se encontraba frente al puesto de periódicos, pidió dos de los más populares y comenzó a ojearlos, hasta que llego a una nota que lo desconcertó

No puede ser – dijo Anthony apretando los puños, sin poderlo controlar

Hijo, hijo ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Vincent quien había llegado con su hijo – estas muy tenso

Lo siento papa, no te escuche ¿decías? – dijo Anthony bajando un poco el periódico que estaba leyendo

Que estas tenso ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Vincent quien conocía a la perfección a su hijo

Es que mira – dijo Anthony pasando el periódico

En ese momento Vincent comenzó a leer comprendiendo la actitud de su hijo

Lo siento hijo – dijo Vincent imaginándose lo que sentía su hijo

Ves papa, llegamos muy tarde Candy estaba por casarse con alguien y ese alguien no soy yo – dijo Anthony frustrado

Tranquilo hijo, por lo que entiendo de la nota, ella cancelo su boda e hizo que los Andrew se avergonzaran porque descubrió la verdad sobre ti, eso significa que aun eres importante en su vida de lo contrario no hubiera actuado de esa forma, ya me imagino como debe estar la tía abuela – dijo Vincent tratando de ser objetivo

No lo sé papa – dijo Anthony triste y decepcionado

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que sabes esta información? – dijo Vincent viendo la inseguridad de su hijo

No lo sé – dijo Anthony sosteniendo uno de los periódicos, ambos tenían notas sobre la boda de Candy, ya que era todo un escándalo lo sucedido en la boda

¿quieres que regresemos? – dijo Vincent haciendo la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de su hijo

Por unos segundos, Anthony no respondió, dio un suspiro y tratando de ser sincero con sus sentimientos dijo – quiero verla y que sea ella quien tome la decisión sobre que parara con nosotros, decisión que yo respetare, ambos fuimos víctimas de esta mentira

Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo – dijo Vincent colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

Gracias, vamos papa a buscar donde alojarnos, que comience el enfrentamiento con el pasado – dijo Anthony tratando de que la noticia no le afectara aún mas

Unos días después de que Vincent enviara a Albert la carta donde le decía que tanto el cómo sus hijos habían arribado a NY, carta que fue regresada por el patriarca de la familia con la información que Candy solicito, la cual era ver a Anthony a solas en Lakewood

Hijo, ya leíste la carta ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres que vayamos a Lakewood? - dijo Vincent viendo como su hijo leía la carta

Creo que Candy me conoce mejor que nadie, quiero ir a Lakewood y ver la tumba de mi madre – dijo Anthony sabiendo que ese lugar era vital para ellos, ahí se conocieron y enamoraron

Vamos hijo – dijo Vincent completamente seguro de que él estaba ahí para poyar a su hijo

Por otra parte, Candy se encontraba preparando la cena en su departamento, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, ese día ella estaba sola debido a que Terry había llevado a su hija a que conviviera con la madre de el

Sin revisar quien era Candy abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Albert quien se veía incómodo y extraño ante la presencia de ella

Albert – dijo Candy quien ya no podía verlo igual que como siempre lo vio - ¿Qué necesitas?

Candy sé que no quieres ver mi presencia, pero he venido a decirte que Anthony ha llegado a la cuidad y yo ya le comenté tu decisión de verlo en Lakewood en dos días, creo que así el y tu tendrá la oportunidad de llegar ahí – dijo Albert sintiéndose apenado frente a ella

Gracias, después de hablar con el Lakewood es tuya – dijo Candy con determinación

No es necesario, tu puedes quedártelo, fue un regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Albert siendo sincero

No lo quiero y por favor no continuemos, será tuya y haz con ella lo que quieras – dijo Candy siendo más severa - ¿algo más? –sabía que estaba siendo muy dura con él, pre un le lastimaba la mentira y que ahora también su relación con Terry estaba en la cuerda floja

Está bien Candy, será como tú lo desees, ahora me voy – dijo Albert bajando la mirada- solo te aviso que aún no le aviso a Archí, quise que la primera fueras tú y después de que hables con Anthony, yo hablare con Archí

Gracias, creo es lo mejor, yo no puedo interferir en Anthony si él quiere regresar a la familia y menos en su relación con Archí, solo quiero verlo y no se tal vez despedirme- dijo Candy quien había pensado regresar con Terry a Londres, no quería estar cerca de Anthony y sus sentimientos

¿te iras? – dijo Albert decepcionado

No lo sé y creo que ya estoy hablando de mas, ya no somos amigos para compartir esto – dijo Candy quien se sentía sola por perder a su amigo, pero sentía que algo entre ella y él se había roto

Lo siento y creo sería una lástima que te fueras – dijo Albert imaginándose la razón

Ya te dije que no lo sé – dijo Candy molesta, aunque esa molestia también era consigo misma por quieres huir de lo que aun sentía por Anthony – creo que lo mejor es que te vayas

Tienes razón, hasta pronto y créeme que después que hable con Anthony, tomare decisiones sobre la tía abuela y Sara Legan – dijo Albert creyendo que era bueno que Candy lo supiera

Es algo que ya no me interesa, el daño ya está hecho, puedes tomar la decisión que consideres correcta, yo ya no soy una Andrew, hasta luego – dijo Candy tomando la puerta con su mano

Creí que debía decirte – dijo Albert a la defensiva

Hasta pronto – dijo Candy cerrando la puerta, no obstante, cuando cerró la puerta se recargo en la misma se abrazó y comenzó a llorar, le lastimaba perder a Albert, mientras que el escuchaba sus sollozos por lo que sin poder hacer nada dio media vuelta y salió del edificio dejando sola a Candy

Minutos después llego Terry junto a Gabrielle en brazos, encontrándose con Candy preparando la comida, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos ….

¿Candy que pasa? – dijo Terry acercándose a ella aun con la niña en brazos

En ese momento Candy dio un suspiro y sabiendo que lo mejor era decir la verdad dijo – esta noche partiré a Lakewood, hace un momento Albert estuvo aquí

¿tan pronto? Este …yo …ahora, ¿podemos hablar? ¿tienes que ir? – dijo Terry quien no creía que llegaría ese día tan pronto, era consiente que había aceptado que ella fuera a verse a solas con él, pero no creyó que era enserio y menos tan pronto

Por favor Terry ya hablamos de esto y no quiero cambios – dijo Candy quien desde que Albert se fue estuvo pensando en varios escenarios

Compréndeme es difícil para mí, quisiera a acompañarte, pero en este momento estoy en la parte más dura de los ensayos y no puedo faltar- dijo Terry pensando en todo su plan

Ya habíamos hablado, tenme confianza- dijo Candy mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos – es más te propongo algo

Te escucho – dijo Terry a la defensiva

Voy a ir a Lakewood, hablare con Anthony, aclarare varias cosas, veré como cada uno fue víctima de los Andrew, regresare, nos casamos inmediatamente y por favor nos vamos de aquí a Londres o donde tú quieras – dijo Candy determinada, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado esa tarde

Por unos segundos Terry pensó la propuesta y con voz decidida dijo – tengo otra puesta, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo iras, hablaras con él, regresaras y en dos meses nos casamos, cuando se acabe mi última gira en Estados Unidos y nos iremos a vivir a la villa de Escocia, dame dos meses para dejar todo aquí no volver

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Candy tratando de convencerse

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, tratare de no tardar, pero es mi fin de semestre y ocupare mucho tiempo en el doctorado, tengan mucha paciencia, no dejare colgada la historia

El próximo capítulo será el encuentro entre Candy y Anthony ¿Cómo será? ¿hasta dónde llegaran? Dedico el capítulo a quien me diga cómo será el mayor encuentro de ellos

Ahora agradezco a : TamyWhiteRose, arleniferreyrapacaya , Stormaw, serenitymoon20 , Ster star, Carolina Bentez , Selenityneza , Georgina Ruelas , Venezolana lpez , Ale,guest, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Aun te amo?

¿Aun te amo?

Ante la mirada reprobatoria de Terry, Candy hacia su maleta para visitar Lakewood, ella estaba convencida de que, hacia lo correcto, además no lo entendía puesto que ambos ya habían llegado a un acuerdo

¿segura que volverás? - dijo Terry con los brazos cruzados sentado en el sillón viendo como ella terminaba de empaquetar

Si y en dos meses nos casaremos, pase lo que pase – dijo Candy con el fin de darle seguridad a el

¿quieres que te lleve a la estación de trenes? - dijo Terry aun no conforme con la actitud de ella

Preferiría que no, por favor, aunque no me lo creas siento que te estoy fallando, será más complicado si vas, sé que hago lo correcto, solo hablare con él y regresare – dijo Candy acercándose para darle un beso en los labios – confía en mi –después de esto tomo su maleta, abrió la puerta y salió dejando solo a Terry en el departamento

Por otro lado, en Lakewood Anthony y Vincent llegaban a la mansión Andrew para ambos era extraño estar ahí esa mansión significaba tantas cosas, para Vincent era su gran amor y sus peores momentos, ya que por no tener dinero la tía abuela lo alejo de su gran amor, mientras que para Anthony era su pasado truncado

El portal sigue siendo tan bello como lo recuerdo – dijo Anthony deteniéndose a observarlo

Tienes razón hijo, parece que el tiempo no ha transcurrido – dijo Vincent quien lo recordaba de la vez que tomo la decisión de irse con su hijo

Lástima que no sea así – dijo Anthony cabizbajo

Ese comentario hirió a Vincent, debido a que estaba convencido que hizo lo correcto, pero aun así había separado a su hijo de muchas personas. A partir de ahí ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada de la mansión

Señor Brower, bienvenido, joven Brower – dijo el ama de llaves de la mansión dando la bienvenida, Albert ya les había informado quienes llegarían en los próximos días desde que se enteró de la llegada de Anthony y pidió estuviera todo listo, además todos los sirvientes sabían lo que había pasado en la boda de Candy

Gracias, me imagino que William les comunico de nuestra llegada – dijo Vincent siendo el primero en responder

Así es señor Brower – dijo la ama de llaves

Solo dime Vincent es mi formal – dijo el con el fin de aligerar el ambiente

Está bien Vincent – dijo la ama de llaves

¿Quién arregla el jardín? – dijo Anthony quien no podía quedarse con la duda

En la mansión hay dos jardineros que arreglan el jardín, desde hace tres años que el señor William le regalos esta mansión a la señorita Candy en su cumpleaños, ella solicito que el jardín siempre estuviera bello y arreglado, además cada mes ella viene por lo menos una vez al mes, a veces sola, con el señor William o su prometido, deja un arreglo en la tumba de su madre y uno bueno… en la tumba que era de usted, el señor William es quien mantiene la mansión, pero ella es quien toma todas las decisiones – dijo el ama de llaves

Así que aún le importo – dijo Anthony pensando en voz alta

Al parecer así es – dijo Vincent colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – disculpa, nos podrías acondicionar dos habitaciones

Claro, la del joven Brower está intacta, también por petición de ella, y usted puede tomar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes – dijo la ama de llaves

Gracias – dijo Vincent quien estaba cansando del viaje – es un poco tarde ¿la cena esta lista?

Si, si ustedes están de acuerdo, puedo preparar todo para su cena en lo que ustedes dejan su equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones –dijo la ama de llaves

Estamos de acuerdo, gracias – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba un poco sensible, por todo lo que significaba ese lugar, enterarse que Candy estaba comprometida, pero que aun así lo tenía presente

En ese momento ambos tomaron su equipaje y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera, Anthony recordaba su habitación, mientras que Vincent se reusó a tomar a una de huéspedes, ingreso a la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a su esposa y tal como lo pensó estaba acondicionada como la última vez que la vio muchos años a otras. Luego de una hora ambos cenaron sin mucha conversación, cada uno argumentando que estaba cansando por lo que fueron a estar solos en sus habitaciones

Había llegado la media noche, Anthony no lograba conciliar el sueño eran demasiadas emociones para una sola tarde, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche o preparase un té, no obstante, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras vio como el gran portón se abría dejando ingresar un pequeño cuerpo que luchaba con una maleta

Sin pensarlo decidió bajar las escaleras corriendo, la persona que abrió la puerta ya había ingresado cansada de luchar con su maleta por lo que no se percató de la presencia de el

Completamente eufórico de ver a la mujer que más había amado en su vida, además de estar consciente del tiempo perdido, al estar frente a ella no dudo en abrazarla por la espalda, por un instante Candy se susto, pero al sentir el aroma de él se tranquilizó dejándose llevar por el momento

Por unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que poco a poco él fue volteando a ella para que quedara frente a él y ver los hermosos ojos que tanto amaba

Te extrañe – dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Y yo a ti – dijo Anthony, sellando esas palabras con un beso que comenzó siendo tierno, pero finalizo siendo apasionado, demostrando todo lo que ambos sentían

El beso duro durante unos segundos, pero fue Candy quien lo fue deshaciendo, bajando la cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos

Al ver la actitud de ella, Anthony coloco su mano en la barbilla de ella, levando su rostro - ¿Qué pasa?

No es correcto – dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

¿Por qué no? Yo te sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi en esta mansión, aquella niña llorona que robo mi corazón – dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

Yo …no sé qué siento, pero tome decisiones y no puedo lastimar a un tercero, estoy comprometida – dijo Candy cerrando los puños, bajando nuevamente la mirada

Si realmente lo amas ¿Por qué estás aquí?, nos pudimos ver en Chicago cuando yo hablara con William – dijo Anthony molesto, pese a que no comprendía si su molestia era porque ella primero le mostraba que aún lo amaba o porque ella estaba comprometida

Estoy aquí porque creo tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ambos fuimos víctimas de na mentira – dijo Candy también molesta de la actitud de él, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer eran también todas las emociones que el producía en ella

De ser así, si solo venimos a hablar, yo vine a pedirle perdón a mi madre porque no he venido a verla, pero eso lo hare mañana y mañana mismo hablamos – dijo Anthony furioso dando media vuelta con el corazón destrozado

Candy estaba atónita de las palabras de él y su conducta, por lo que también molesta tomo su maleta dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir a su habitación

Durante el resto de la noche cada uno permaneció en su habitación, no obstante, ninguno de los dos logro conciliar el sueño, ambos pensaban en el beso que se habían dado a la madia noche

A la mañana siguiente Anthony se despertó muy temprano, pasando la mayor parte de la mañana frente a la tumba de su madre, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que prefirió hacerlo en privado, por otra parte, Vincent y Candy se encontraron en el comedor del desayuno, él le conto parte de su historia desde que se llevó a Anthony, ella le relato todo lo que paso en la familia, durante ese tiempo

Lo más doloroso después de la supuesta muerte de Anthony, fue la muerte de Stear en la guerra, la tía abuela no quiso que los medio lo supieran, dijo que era un deshonor que supieran la muerte de un miembro Andrew en la guerra, los padres de Stear estaban tan afectados que no dijeron nada – dijo Candy relatándole eso a Vincent

Así que Stear murió – dijo Anthony quien había escuchado todo y ahora aparte del compromiso de ella, eso era lo que más lo lastimaba

Si Anthony, el murió hace algunos años – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada- ¿podemos hablar?

Candy, Anthony ustedes se merecen esta conversación, yo los dejo solos – dijo Vincent levantándose para dejarlos solos

Por unos segundos ambos estuvieron callados, pero fue Anthony quien comenzó a hablar - ¿pensabas que estaba muerto?

Así es, es lo más doloroso que he tenido que vivir, yo te amaba – dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

¿me amabas? – dijo Anthony dolido sentándose frente a ella

No sé si aún te amo – dijo Candy evitando su mirada

Pero estabas a nada de casarte – dijo Anthony en forma de reclamo

¿tú lo sabias? Además, tú estabas muerto, creo que tenía que seguir con mi vida ¿o esperabas que te estuviera esperando? – dijo Candy con determinación

Me entere cuando llegue aquí, tiene poco que yo recupere mi memoria y al hacerlo lo primero que quise fue venir aquí, por ti y tienes razón estoy siendo muy egoísta, para ti estaba muerto y jamás hubiera querido que te quedaras sola por mi culpa – dijo Anthony bajando la mirada –perdóname

No hay nada que perdonar, comprendo tu reacción, yo también estuve muy mal cuando me enteré de la mentira, fue un día antes de mi boda, por esa razón se canceló – dijo Candy recordando su conducta

Podemos hablar de eso – dijo Anthony un poco más tranquilo

Claro – dijo Candy dando un suspiro

En ese momento Candy relato lo que paso desde la muerte de él, su ida al Hogar de Pony, al San Pablo, su relación con Terry, la separación, el convirtiéndose en actor, ella en enfermera, su reconciliación, hasta el día antes de la boda, evitando algunos detalles, como el hecho que su prometido estuvo casado antes con otra persona

Vaya has tenido una vida llena de altibajos, pero sigues siendo la mujer fuerte de la que me enamore – dijo Anthony consiente de sus palabras

No sé si siga siendo la misma, pero he aprendido de cada cosa – dijo Candy quien por primera vez veía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar - ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida?

En ese momento él le relato como despertó en NY y no recordaba nada, comenzó a estudiar medicina, ya que siempre quiso ayudar a los demás, pero sentía que su vida estaba incompleta, después fue a especializarse a Europa, donde logro ser médico pediatra, después hace algunos meses tuvo un accidente, ya que un automóvil lo arrollo sin consecuencias graves, pero poco a poco su memoria comenzó a volver, cuando ya tenía todo claro, el hablo con su padre y él le confeso la verdad

Somos victimar de una mentira – dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Así es, sin embargo, a hora la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara? – dijo Anthony quien solo tenía un propósito en América y ese era ella

Nada, el tiempo paso, fuimos víctimas, ambos tomamos decisiones, solo queda afrontarlas y seguir adelante, solo te pediré que ahora que estas aquí, no quiero que te vayas – dijo Candy hablando con el corazón

¿escuchas lo que me estás diciendo? Soy consciente que el tiempo paso, a pesar de todo te sigo amando, también soy victima me alejaron de tu lado, regrese únicamente por ti, ¿o crees que es muy egoísta que me pidas estar a tu lado cuando tu estarás con otra persona? ¿o que es lo que harás? – dijo Anthony desesperado

Perdóname, mañana regresare a Chicago y continuare con los tramites de mi boda, no puedo lastimar a terceros por mis sentimientos, él no se lo merece – dijo Candy dejando rodar varias lagrimas

Nuevamente te pregunto ¿Por qué razón entonces viniste? Si la vida continua y si todo esto fue para nada, yo regresare en una semana a Chicago, solo para hablar con Archí, después jamás volverás a saber de mi- dijo Anthony furioso – estaba consiente que tendríamos que volver a hablar, conocer nuestros sentimientos y buscar una segunda oportunidad, pero si estas convencida de que la vida sigue y nada cambia, no le encuentro sentido a ser parte de tu vida, yo no soy fuerte y no puedo estar contigo mientras estas con alguien más – con estas palabras Anthony salió del comedor dejando sola a Candy

La conversación de ellos fue larga, ya que había llegado la hora de la comida, solo Vincent lo hizo solo, ya que tanto Anthony como Candy permanecieron en sus habitaciones, él estaba furioso por lo sucedido, sabía que no era un camino fácil, pero nunca imagino que era causa perdida, mientras que ella trataba de convencerse de que era lo correcto

Durante el resto de la tarde ninguno de los dos salió, ella preparo su maleta, tomo sus cosas y trato de dormir, pero a la media noche supo que no lo lograría por lo que armándose de valor salió de su habitación camino por el pasillo y sin tocar abrió la habitación que le pertenecía al chico que robo su corazón desde hace varios años

Anthony – dijo Candy cerrando la puerta tras de ella

¿esta es la despedida? – dijo Anthony quien tampoco había logrado dormir, poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a ella

Quiero quedarme con este recuerdo – dijo Candy poniéndose de puntas para besarlo, ya que él era más alto que ella

Por lo que el respondió el beso de forma apasionada, cuando el aliento les falto, Anthony pego su frente a la de ella y con una sonrisa dijo – esta será nuestra única noche juntos, será inolvidable, será mía y yo tuyo, porque te amo y sé que me amas, tu estas tomando la decisión

Solo esta noche quiero tener tu recuerdo – dijo Candy dejando que varias lagrimas salieran – solo hoy mañana todo habrá acabado

No digas mas, te amo – dijo Anthony viéndola directamente a los ojos

¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así?, a ser tan bella y encima sonreír  
Mía, hoy serás mía por fin  
Cierra los ojos, déjate querer, quiero llevarte al valle del placer  
Mía, hoy serás mía, lo sé

Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel  
Déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer  
Entrégate, aún no te siento  
Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor  
Entrégate, mi prisionera  
La pasión no espera y yo no puedo más de amor

•••

Abre los ojos, no me hagas sufrir  
¿No te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti?

Mía, hoy serás mía por fin  
Déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez  
Déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé  
Entrégate, aún no te siento  
Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor  
Entrégate, sin condiciones  
Tengo mil razones y yo no puedo más de amor  
Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel  
Déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer

•••

Ohhh

Entrégate, aún no te siento  
Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor  
Entrégate, mi prisionera  
La pasión no espera y yo no puedo más de amor

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero realmente el fin de semestre acabo conmigo, tengan paciencia

¿Qué les parecía? ¿Qué hará Candy? ¿Terry quedra que cumpla su promesa?

Ahora quiero agradecer: Karito, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, arleniferreyrapacaya, Yagui , geomtzr, serenitymoon20 , Ster star, Selenityneza , Guest así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews, son mi motor para continuar


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Consciente de las consecuenci

¿Consciente de las consecuencias?

Durante toda la noche Candy y Anthony se entregaron al amor, las palabras sobraban, solo sus cuerpos demostraban lo que sentían, los te amo estaban implícitos en cada beso, caricia y entrega

Por la mañana Candy fue la primera en despertar, ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él, sintiendo su tranquila respiración al dormir, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla puesto que esa era la despedida, por lo que, tratando de no despertarlo, recorrió con su mano el dorso de él, con el fin de grabar ese cuerpo en su mente y guardarlo como un recuerdo

Luego de unos instantes Candy con cuidado de no moverse bruscamente para no despertarlo, se liberó de él brazo de él que la sujetaba por la espalda, sentada en la cama lo vio unos segundos, teniendo algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior

Siempre te amare – dijo Candy en un susurro

Candy estaba por levantarse cuando de pronto sintió con la tomaban de la muñeca, deteniéndola

Yo también siempre te amare – dijo Anthony quien había despertado un poco antes de ella, la vio dormir, después sintió como ella recorría su cuerpo desnudo y su última frase hacia él, por lo que decidió actuar

Anthony – dijo Candy tomando una sábana para cubrir su cuerpo

No te cubras, si esta es la despedida, quiero tener como último recuerdo tu cuerpo, el tesoro que más he amado en mi vida, jamás amare a alguien como a ti – dijo Anthony hablándole con la verdad

Ella hizo lo que Anthony pidió no se cubrió su cuerpo, pero armándose de valor dijo – no lo hagas más difícil, no le puedo fallar

¿y te puedes fallar a ti? – dijo Anthony yendo directo al punto, levantándose con su cuerpo desnudo, caminando hacia donde estaba ella, hincándose frente a ella

Ante esta pregunta, Candy coloco sus manos en su rostro, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo- ya no soy la misma de antes

Eres la Candy que yo me enamore y que me demostró que me ama – dijo Anthony levantándose, colocando su mano en la barbilla de ella para levantar su rostro, quitando las manos de su rostro para besarla nuevamente

Luego que ellos se volvieron a entregar al amor, Candy tomo su ropa y dando un beso en los labrios de el que se concentraba recostado en la cama viendo como ella se iba dijo – esto no fue correcto, pero aun así te amo y siempre lo hare – con estas palabras ella salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Anthony destrozaba todo lo que había en su habitación

No obstante, lo que Candy nunca pensó es que cuando iba saliendo de la habitación de Anthony, Vincent también estaba por salir de su habitación y al ver la acción de ella, regreso a su habitación

Por favor Rosemary, no permitas nuestro hijo sufra- dijo Vincent consciente de los sentimientos de su hijo

Mientras tanto en su habitación Candy se encerró en el baño de su habitación, sabía que los sirvientes ya habrían preparo su baño ya que lo hacían siempre que ella estaba en la mansión, se dio un baño, tomo su maleta que ya estaba lista, salió de la mansión sin decir nada a nadie, cuando paso frente a la habitación de Anthony solo coloco su mano en la puerta, pero siguió adelante, finalmente le pidió al chofer la llevara a la estación de trenes

Durante todo el camino a Chicago, Candy solo veía por la ventana de su cubículo, ella viajaba sola, dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Por otra parte, Anthony y Vincent desayunaban en silencio, Anthony solo comía porque tenía que hacerlo, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar con otra persona, su padre solo lo veía con preocupación

Hijo ¿estás bien? – dijo Vincent preocupado al ver el estado de su hijo

Sabes que no – dijo Anthony viendo su comida

¿has tomado una decisión? – dijo Vincent quien con el tiempo que tenía viviendo con su hijo, sabía que lo mejor era darle tiempo y no presionarlo

Si, estaremos una semana aquí, quiero pensar y estar cerca de lo que amo, después iremos a Chicago para hablar con Archí y confrontar a la tía abuela, en dos meses regresamos a Europa – dijo Anthony con determinación, estaría en Chicago hasta que Candy diera el sí ante el altar, el guardaría toda esperanza, después de la noche juntos sabía que ella lo amaba

¿estás seguro? – dijo Vincent quien se imaginaba la razón

Si, después de es no habrá vuelta atrás – dijo Anthony con denervación

Será como tú quieras – dijo Vincent demostrando su apoyo

Gracias y si no es mucho pedir quisiera estar solo, tengo mucho que pensar – dijo Anthony levantándose tomando su plato para retirarse

Luego de unos minutos Anthony ya se encontraba en su habitación, vio el desastre que había hecho cuando se fue Candy, el cual era solo el reflejo de su corazón y sentimientos

Aun se sentía su aroma, aquel que jamás volvería a tener a su lado, ella estaba tomando una decisión y el la respetaría

Durante todo el día Anthony estuvo en su habitación, no tenía hambre y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, se preguntaba porque ella no luchaba por lo que sentía, además había ido a verlo, eso significaba mucho

Por la noche Candy llego a Chicago, estaba agotada no físicamente, sino emocionalmente ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero no estaba feliz con la decisión

Camino lentamente a su departamento, al estar afuera vio que había luz en la ventana de su hogar, pudo ver la silueta de Terry, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual limpio, trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, caminando hacia el lugar

Al entrar por la puerta Candy sorprendió a Terry quien traía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija

Amor, que bueno que ya estás de regreso, pensé que pasarías algunos días ahí – dijo Terry quien no cabía de la emoción de que ella estuviera de regreso, nunca estuvo conforme con que fuera

No, solo tenía que hablar con él, no tenía que estar mucho tiempo ahí, esa ya no era mi hogar y tengo que aprender a vivir con eso – dijo Candy con determinación, con el fin de convencerse que era lo correcto

¿estás bien? – dijo Terry quien llevaba a su hija Gabrielle en brazos, pero notando que ella estaba mal, además era evidente que había llorado

Sí, pero por favor no me preguntes más – dijo Candy tratando de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro sin lograrlo

No obstante, esta respuesta molesto a Terry, ya que solo significaba que aun él era un fantasma en su relación

Así que aun sientes algo por el – dijo Terry en reproche sin poderlo evitar

No empieces con celos, no siento nada por Anthony, estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo que importa, estoy aquí, si estoy afectada es por la mentira de Albert, saber que soy victima junto con él, tal vez los años perdidos y que tengo que dejar atrás Lakewood, todo eso me lastima ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso? – dijo Candy levantando la voz, provocando el llanto de la pequeña, provocando que el la abrazara y su molestia hacia la rubia- lo siento

Tratare de calmar a mi hija y continuo con la cena – dijo Terry arrullando a la niña, pero consciente que no era bueno seguir peleando con ella

Gracias, yo tengo que darme un baño y te ayudo – dijo Candy pasando frente a él, sin dar más explicación, hecho que molesto al actor

A partir de ese instante, la vida de Anthony y Candy cambio por completo, ninguno dejaba de pensar en la única noche que paso junto al amor de su vida, ambos preguntándose porque a pesar de amarse, no podían estar juntos

Anthony pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el portal de rosas, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de las decisiones de la tía abuela, quien se supone lo quería, si esa era la forma de querer de los Andrew, se alejaría de ellos completamente, solo tenía que hablar con Archí, esperar a que Candy tuviera el valor de luchar por su amor, después de eso podría regresar a su vida en Europa

Por otra parte, Candy se sentía muy culpable, lo que había evitado estar con Terry a solas y por las noches argumentaba estar muy cansada para cualquier cosa con los preparativos de la boda, aunque fuera una boda sencilla

Luego de una semana, Anni visitaba a su amiga, ya que desde lo ocurrido en la boda no había ido a visitarla, su presencia no era por empatía con la rubia, más bien para saber sus próximos planes, aprovechando que no estaba Terry quien se encontraba ensayando

Entonces en dos meses te casaras – dijo Anni quien estaba feliz de escuchar eso, necesitaba que ella se casara para que Archí por fin entendiera que no tenía que protegerla siempre, consciente que Terry no lo permitiría, contrario a Anthony quien apoyaría a su primo, por esa razón le convenía que la rubia se casara con el actor

Sí, yo le propuse a Terry que en cuanto regresara me casaría con él, pero el propuso esos dos meses por los ensayos de su obra, no es mucho tiempo – dijo Candy sin darle importancia mientras tomaba un café con su amiga

Vaya, yo pensé que él quería casare cuanto antes – dijo Anni sin evitar denotar su decepción – no entiendo que regresaras de donde

De ver a Anthony en Lakewood – dijo Candy quien no podía olvidar aun la noche con el

No lo puedo creer, Terry, permitió fueras sola a verlo, ¿acaso no piensa? – dijo Anni hablando sin pensar

¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Candy un poco molesta de la forma de hablar de su amiga – solo fui a hablar con Anthony, ambos fuimos víctimas de una mentira

Sí, claro tienes razón – dijo Anni tratando de disimular

Mejor dime ¿has visto a Albert? ¿Cómo esta Archí, no lo he visto? – dijo Candy quien no quería hablar de su visita a Lakewood con nadie y su único confidente Albert ya no tenía una relación estrecha

Si he visto a Albert, ha ido a ver a Archí a la empresa, está muy triste por lo sucedido, ya hablé con Archí para que lo perdone, pero no me hace caso, habla tú con él para que lo haga, no olvides que es un Andrew a pesar de todo y Archí sigue furioso, a veces pienso que su enojo aumenta día con día

Es que no es fácil y lo entendiendo, deberías de dejar que solo lo reflexione y el sabrá cuando es el momento – dijo Candy con nostalgia, puesto que sabía lo que Archí debía sentir, ella quería a Albert, pero su mentira provoco mucho dolor

Yo la verdad es que no lo entiendo, Albert es su familia – dijo Anni quien sabía que los Cornwell también son importantes, pero no tanto como los Andrew

Precisamente eso es lo que más duele, que es familia, Anthony era muy importante para nosotros vio como sufrimos por su muerte y solo se quedó viendo, sabiendo que él estaba vivo – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

La verdad es que me sorprende, ya que pensé que tu no era rencorosa, sobre todo que sabias perdonar- dijo Anni yendo por otro punto

Tienes razón yo sabía perdonar, pero la figura de Anthony era intocable para mí, es una fibra muy sensible para mí, además tú no sabes lo que significa que te arrebaten a quien más amas y no poderte ni despedir, decirlo lo que no fuiste capaz de decir – dijo Candy con determinación molesta

Este … creo que tienes razón, sinceramente no conozco tu relación con Anthony, pero yo solo hablo de lo que conozco y se cómo Archí quiere a Albert – dijo Anni en la defensiva, cambiando su táctica – idiota, yo necesito que te cases con Terry y Archí no abandone a los Andrew, no puedo perder todo lo que he ganado – pensaba viendo a la rubia que estaba muy pensativa

Por otro lado, Anthony encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Archí, ya había tocado y recibido la respuesta que le permitía pasar, no obstante, se debatía en entrar o no

Pero cuando Archí lo vio, no dudo en ponerse de pie, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, había perdido un hermano por la guerra, ahora la vida le regresaba uno, no importaba las circunstancias él estaba ahí

¿eres real? – dijo Archí sumamente conmovido

Así es – dijo Anthony con los sentimientos expuestos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ya regresé, aquí está el capítulo tengo una duda ya que no sé cómo continuar ¡quieren que sea una historia de varios años y unos pocos? Es el tiempo en que se desarrollara la trama

¿Qué está tramando Anni? Quien le atine le dedico el capitulo

Quiero agradecer a : Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Magnolia A , Yuyu, serenitymoon20 , KT1947,Ale, arleniferreyrapacaya , geomtzr, TamyWhiteRose , LilianaPP, Guest, Selenityneza, mayely león, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Mi hermano?

¿Mi Hermano?

El abrazo entre Archí y Anthony duro unos segundos, en los cuales ambos demostraron todos los sentimientos que esta acción conllevaba, felicidad de recuperar a un hermano, consuelo de haber perdido a uno y tristeza del tiempo perdido

No puedo creer que te tango aquí en frente – dijo Archí cuando ambos se separaron, una sonrisa dibujaba sus rostros

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer y conversamos? – dijo Archí quien deseaba saber todo sobre la vida del rubio

Es una buena idea, vamos – dijo Anthony consciente y feliz que con Archí él podía ser el mismo, tanto el cómo Stear eran las personas que más lo conocían y en quien más confiaba

Minutos después ambos se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a las oficinas Andrew, ahí Anthony relato el tiempo que vivió con su padre en Europa, como recupero la memoria y su decisión de regresar a América. Por otro lado, Archí conto como se enteraron de su muerte, como lo sintieron tanto el cómo su hermano, conto desde que se fueron a Londres hasta la muerte de Stear, aunque omitiendo algunos detalles de la vida de Candy

Lamento no haber estado contigo cuando murió Stear, él es un hermano para mí – dijo Anthony sintiendo el dolor que le provocaba a Archí habar de ese tema

Para nosotros tú también eres un hermano – dijo Archí hablando con la verdad

Por estar situaciones es que me duele tanto lo que hizo la tía abuela, por algún tiempo yo pensé que nos quería – dijo Anthony decepcionado

Yo creo que, si nos quiso, pero muy a su manera, lo único malo es que nunca estuvimos por delante de su maldito honor – dijo Archí compartiendo la misma decepción

Tienes razón, es algo que nunca podremos cambiar y me duele, pero la tía abuela me ha quitado lo que más he amado en la vida y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar – dijo Anthony con determinación, consciente que con su primo podía ser sincero

¿hablas de Candy? – dijo Archí más que como una pregunta como una afirmación e interesado en esa conversación - ¿ya has hablado con ella? ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Qué paso?

Son muchas preguntas- dijo Anthony bromeando, feliz de saber que tenía la misma relación de siempre con Archí – y respondiendo todas es si, hace unos días la vi en Lakewood, no fue el encuentro que yo esperaba, sabía que había pasado el tiempo, no obstante, ahora todo es diferente, le confesé que la amaba, vimos que ambos fuimos víctimas y …

¿y? ¿les dijiste que la amabas? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Archí sumamente intrigado

Y ella destrozo mi corazón diciéndome que en dos meses se casara con su prometido – dijo Anthony cabizbajo

Anthony, no sabes cómo me duele escuchar eso, yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con esa relación, sin embargo, creo que Candy si está enamorada de él y me duele saberlo, tu sabes que yo la amo, pero cuando ella se fijó en ti tanto Stear como yo declinamos nuestro amor, por lo que al faltar tu pensé tendría una oportunidad, la cual nunca llego porque apareció Terry – dijo Archí decepcionado recordando esos tiempos sin evitar apretar los puños

¿lo conoces? ¿sabes su historia? por favor dime – dijo Anthony ansioso ya que deseaba conocer a la persona que se había ganado el amor de la persona más importante en su vida

Ahora eres tú el de las muchas preguntas- dijo Archí continuando con la broma

Es que es información importante – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Lo sé, además si tuvieras una oportunidad con ella creo que no deberías de desaprovecharla, estoy segura que la relación con el actor no tendrá un buen futuro – dijo Archí quien siempre pensó que Terry no era una persona que lucharía por Candy ni la protegería cuando ella lo necesitara

Ante la petición de su primo Archí relato la vida de Candy desde la muerte de Anthony, su ida al hogar de Pony, el viaje a Londres, como conoció al actor, la separación por Eliza, su estudio como enfermera, la separación el día de invierno, la boda con Susana, su hija, la muerte de Susana y las cartas de reencuentro con el actor con el que ella decidió darle una segunda oportunidad

No lo puedo creer ¿Candy tuvo que pasar por todo eso? Y me es increíble que él se casó y lo más sorpréndete es que tuvo una hija, ¿Dónde quedo el amor por Candy? y seamos sinceros dejo que Candy decidiera el día de invierno, era obvio que esa iba a ser la conducta de ella, dejar que otros sean felices, aunque ella no lo sea, pareciera que no la conoce- dijo Anthony molesto, inconforme y comenzando a enfurecer

Te entiendo en todas esas preguntas, porque tanto Stear como yo nos las hicimos – dijo Archí quien siempre se preguntó ¿Por qué Candy se había fijado en el actor? - ¿sabes que vas a hacer?

Con respecto a que – dijo Anthony ya que desde la noche y despedida con Candy él había tomado varias decisiones

Creo que tu estadía en América no solo es Candy, por lo que te pregunto con respecto a todo – dijo Archí puesto que lo conocía y sabía que Anthony estaba lastimado por la tía abuela y desde joven quiso abandonar a la familia, pero la llegaba de Candy lo detuvo

Me conoces Archí, por lo que te diré que me dolió mucho todo lo que paso, vine dispuesto a declararle mi amor a Candy, ya lo hice y la respuesta no fue muy favorable, no voy a insistir con ella, ya que lo que menos quiero es perjudicarla y si está dispuesta a casarse con él, le deseo lo mejor y con respecto a la familia hablare con el tío abuelo para renuncia a mi apellido, no voy a pelear nada, simplemente ya no quiero ser un Andrew – dijo Anthony con determinación

No vas a luchar por Candy, no lo puedo creer – dijo Archí sorprendió

Ella ya decidió y yo respeto su decisión, lucharía por ella, si Candy no tuviera un compromiso, en ese caso la reconquistaría como siempre quise hacerlo, la amo y por esa razón me hare aun lado, no te voy a negar que me duele y que tal vez siempre la ame- dijo Anthony cerrando los puños, ya que aún le lastimaba eso – mejor dime ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

No te entiendo, no obstante, siempre has actuado de acuerdo a tus principios y lo respeto, yo también abandonare el apellido Andrew, me dio mucho gusto saber que estas vivo, sin embargo, la mentira me lastimo y lo que más me duele es que Stear murió engañado – dijo Archí con un dejo de tristeza

Te entiendo ¿planeas seguir viviendo e América? – dijo Anthony con curiosidad

No, mi plan es vivir en casa de mis padres en Londres, ellos siguen en Arabia y quien sabe cuando regresen, por lo que estaré solo, tal vez con mi novia – dijo Archí quien ya había pensado en eso - ¿y tú?

¿Quién es tu novia? La verdad es que tampoco planeo vivir aquí, me trae malos recuerdos, por eso ahora que estuve en Lakewood me despedí de mi madre- dijo Anthony con la mirada cristalizada

¿en Lakewood viste a Candy? y mi novia es la hija de la familia Britter tú la conociste cuando éramos niños, resulta que ella también creció en el Hogar de Pony, aunque es muy diferente a Candy – dijo Archí sin mucha emoción

Si, vi a Candy en Lakewood, pero ¿la amas? – dijo Anthony al ver la conducta de su primo

Tu sabes quién es la única persona que nos robó el corazón, a Anni digamos que la quiero y nos llevamos bien, por eso estamos comprometidos y nos casaremos después de Candy – dijo Archí puesto que ya había aceptado esa decisión

No te entiendo, si no estás completamente enamorado de ella, porque te conozco ¿Qué te llevo a comprometerte? – dijo Anthony quien sabía que no era bueno para su primo que se casara con alguien que no amaba

Porque estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú, comprendí que la mujer que yo siempre he amado nunca me correspondió, primero tuve que ceder contigo, lo que hice gustoso y la segunda, no estoy conforme, pero la respeto y Anni siempre me ha amado y sé que es buena – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Pues solo te puedo decir que espero te vaya bien en tu matrimonio, eres mi hermano y estaré siempre contigo – dijo Anthony seguro de eso

Gracias, y de igual forma te digo, si piensas dejar el camino libre a Candy, continua con tu vida, estoy seguro que ella estará tranquila si sabe que eres feliz, esa es la forma en que yo he vivido – dijo Archí hablando con el corazón

No sé si pueda, pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia – dijo Anthony colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su primo

¿Cuándo vas a hablar con el tío abuelo? – dijo Archí cambiando un poco de tema

Yo creo que mañana- dijo Anthony tomando en cuenta el tiempo. -Quiero estar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para que los papeles estén listos, en dos meses me voy aproximadamente

Después de la boda de Candy – dijo Archí un poco decepcionado

Así es ¿tu cuando vas a hablar con él? – dijo Anthony consciente que su primo ya se había dado cuenta de su plan, esperar la boda de Candy

Igual pensaba hablar con el mañana, ya no viene muy seguido a las oficinas, desde que paso lo sucedido en la boda de Candy, él y la tía abuela han tenido muchas reuniones, según se ella esta insoportable pensando que se manchó el honor de los Andrew, pero la secretaria de Albert, me dijo que mañana viene – dijo Archí quien había preferido mantenerse alejado de ese tema

La tía abuela nunca cambiara- dijo Anthony decepcionado

Al parecer no – dijo Archí sintiendo la misma decepción

Tanto Archí como Anthony permanecieron conversando por una hora más, Archí invito lo invito a su casa para que conociera a su prometida, pero Anthony se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ver aun cosas con su padre quien también se encontraba en la cuidad, prometiendo que se verían al día siguiente

Por otra parte, Anni ya había dejado el departamento de Candy se encontraba muy molesta ya que la rubia no la había ayudado de la forma en que ella quería, por lo que seguiría insistiendo y cuidando los pasos de Archí

Por la noche Candy se encontraba sentada en piso jugando con la pequeña Gabrielle, no podía negar que la hija de Terry era encantadora, no obstante, la pequeña era tan parecida a Susana que era imposible quitarse la imagen de esa mujer de la mente

Hola mis amores – dijo Terry cuando ingreso en el departamento, había regresado de su ensayo

Hola …a … Terry – dijo Candy sintiendo que se le dificultaba decirle amor, como siempre le dijo desde que volvieron a estar juntos, el actor no lo noto y tampoco le dio importancia

Terry tomo a su hija del suelo para cargarla, después ayudando a levantarse a Candy diciendo - ¿Cómo te fue con Anni?

¿Cómo sabes que vino Anni? – dijo Candy curiosa ya que no le había dicho que su amiga iría

Porque usa un perfume muy penetrante y siempre lo deja en el departamento – dijo Terry sin dar importancia

¿eso te molesta? – dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia la concina, extrañada ya que no se lo había comentado antes

La verdad no, solo es que ya me acostumbré – dijo Terry siguiéndola con la niña en brazos

Por cierto, ¿quieres que cenemos o ya cenaste en tu ensayo? - dijo Candy pensando que haría de cenar ya que por conversar con Anni no tuvo tiempo de preparar algo

Comí algo en el ensayo, pero te acompaño con algo ligero ¿tu comiste? – dijo Terry jugando con la niña

Solo una fruta – dijo Candy quien no tenía mucho apetito desde la noche que paso con Anthony estaba algo desmotivada

Creo que tú a veces te mal pasas – dijo Terry un poco molesto

No es eso, a veces se me va la hora de la comida y en el hospital es común, a veces no tengo tiempo- dijo Candy molesta

Tienes razón, no vamos a discutir por eso-dijo Terry sabiendo que lo mejor era no discutir por tontería por cierto ¿mañana regresas al hospital?

No, mañana iré con Albert para hablar de la renuncia al apellido y su protección –dio Candy cabizbaja, no porque quisiera pertenecer a los Andrew, pero eso significaría alejarse aún más de su amigo

¿mañana? ¿y porque mañana? Yo no te puedo acompañar mañana – dijo Terry molesto asustando a su hija quien comenzó a llorar

Tranquilo Terry asustas a la niña, iré mañana porque los otros días ya tengo que regresar al hospital y además ver los preparativos de la boda, mañana es el único día libre que tengo – dijo Candy a la defensiva

Trata de cambiarlo, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo Candy – dijo Terry molesto, ya que no quería que ella se volviera a encontrar con Anthony

No Terry, no lo voy a hacer y sinceramente estoy cansada, no tengo hambre, buenas noches – dijo Candy dejando solo a Terry consciente que él tenia coraje de que ella viera a Anthony sola

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

No siempre en las relaciones es color de rosa ¿Cómo vieron la decisión de Anthony de ya no luchar? En el próximo regresa Albert

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20,Magnolia A, Stormaw , TamyWhiteRose , KT1947 , Guest, geomtzr , Selenityneza, Ster star, arleniferreyrapacaya, mayely león, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Lo que ha provocado?

¿Lo que ha provocado?

Luego de la pelea con Terry, Candy se metió a su habitación donde decidió dormir, no tenía ganas de ser conversando con él, ella había tomado una decisión y la respetaría, aunque estuviera de por medio su felicidad, no podía dejar que una ilusión de juventud borrara todo por lo que ella y Terry han luchado

Después de unos minutos Terry le hizo compañía sin intentar entablar conversación, sabía que ella estaba molesta y el también, por lo que lo mejor era hablarlo al día siguiente, no obstante, él se tenía que ir muy temprano al ensayo, por lo que ellos hablarían hasta en la noche

Por otra parte, a la mañana siguiente Archí y Anthony llegaron muy temprano a las oficinas de las empresas de la familia Andrew, la secretaria le había información a Albert sobre la reunión con sus sobrinos, sin embargo, a esta reunión se unió la tía abuela quien en contra de la voluntad de él patriarca de la familia

¿Qué hace ella aquí? Yo informe a tu secretaria que la reunión seria contigo – dijo Archí molesto

Estoy aquí porque soy la matriarca de la familia y prácticamente vengo a cuidar el honor de la misma, porque a nadie le importa, ustedes vieron que el drama de Candy en la boda nos ha dejado en boca de todos, no puedo permitir que eso continué- dijo la tía abuela segura de sus palabras

Usted es quien menos debería estar aquí, usted dijo querernos, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue destruir nuestra vida, hablando por mí, me separo de mis primos, los cuales para mi eran mis hermanos, decidió sobre mi vida, me separo de la mujer que más he amado y por culpa de usted, ahora que se quién soy, la vuelvo a perder y todo esto por su maldito honor – dijo Anthony furioso apretando los puños, alzando la voz, mostrando lo mucho que ella lo lastimo

La conducta de Anthony dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que Archí lo recordaba como el chico dulce y bondadoso que enamoraba a cualquiera, Albert jamás había visto la pasión y determinación con la cual hablaba y la tía abuela no podía creer que era el mismo niño que ella educo y tuvo que sacrificar por el bien de la familia

No me puedes hablar así Anthony, soy la tía abuela, yo te crie – dijo la tía abuela subiendo el tono de su voz

Anthony le puede hablar de la forma que él quiera y yo también, por desgracia también fui víctima de su maldito honor y le daré la razón, usted tenía que estar aquí, debido a que de esta forma tengo a los dos principales miembros de la familia para decirles que renuncio a ser un Andrew, siempre me sentí orgulloso de la familia, amaba a mi hermano y a mi primo, fui muy feliz el día que el llego a vivir con nosotros y me destrozo su muerte de la misma forma que lo hizo la de Stear, sabe, cuando Anthony murió, Stear y yo nos juramos proteger a Candy en memoria de Anthony, nos hubiéramos evitado muchas lágrimas por usted – dijo Archí tomando la misma actitud de Anthony

William has algo, ve de qué forma me están hablando, exígeles respeto, soy la matriarca de la familia, todo lo que he hecho es por el nombre de la familia

No obstante, antes de que Albert pudiera responder a la petición de la tía abuela, la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a Candy quien luego de dejar a la pequeña hija de Gabrielle en el hotel donde estaba Eleonor, fue al corporativo Andrew

¿y tú que haces aquí? Después de lo que has hecho ¿tienes el descaro de venir aquí? – dijo la tía abuela furiosa casi gritando

Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, por mi ella es un Andrew y hasta que ella lo diga sigue siendo mi hija, su lugar también está aquí – dijo Albert con terminación, dejando callado a la tía abuela

Por lo que veo a nadie le importa la familia a la que pertenecen, me decepcionan, yo no crie a dos jovencitos insensatos y tu Candy fuiste la que llego a acabar con la familia, por tu culpa yo tuve que decidir decir que Anthony había muerto, era la única forma de separarlo de ti, una mujer que jamás lo mereció – dijo la tía abuela con todo el odio que sentía ante la rubia

Las palabras de la matriarca de la familia, dejo asombrados a todos los caballeros, sabían del odio de la señora hacia Candy, pero nunca imaginaron su magnitud, al instante Anthony enfureció, mientras que Candy comenzó a llorar dejándose caer en uno de los sillones

William, yo vine aquí a hablar contigo, decirte lo decepcionado que estoy de la familia, desde que recordé y sube la verdad, me sentí avergonzado de pertenecer a la misma, vine con el propósito de saber que había pasado con el amor de mi vida, ahora que sé que por una estúpida y horrible mentira ella se vio obligada a seguir adelante, nada me une a ustedes, sé que contare con la aprobación de Archí, el único que me importa de la familia, por eso renuncio a ser un Andrew, no quiero nada de ustedes, espero jamás volverla a ver Tía abuela- dijo Anthony hablando con odio y determinación, siendo sincero en sus sentimientos – estaré unos meses aquí, solo para tener todos los papeles para romper la relación con la familia

Después de estas palabras, Anthony dio media vuelta saliendo de la oficia, no quería seguir viendo la cara de la tía abuela, estaba enojado, decepcionado, destrozado y sintiendo que su mundo se venía abajo

Anthony, Anthony, no te vayas – dijo la tía abuela de forma desesperada

Es lo único que usted ha sembrado en él, todos esos sentimientos usted los creo – dijo Albert siendo duro con ella, él pensó que ella cambiaria después de lo que paso en la boda de Candy, sin embargo, al ver la conducta de ella, lo decepciono

Antes de que la tía abuela hablara, esta vez fue Archí quien hablo – creo que Anthony ha expresado todos los sentimientos que usted logro crear, de Albert me siento decepcionado por no hablar y dejarnos sufrir, sobre todo a Candy, pero con usted siento coraje, decepción y lástima, porque lo que ha logrado es lastimar y dañar a los que supuestamente ama, Stear la apreciaba así como yo y es horrible pensar que el murió sabiendo su detestable mentira, por eso también renuncio a ser un Andrew, viviré solo siento un Cornwell, sé que cuento con Anthony y Candy, lo demás no me interesa, ha perdido mi respeto, el papeleo lo veo contigo Albert, solo eso

Archí también dio media vuelta, dejando a una tía abuela conmovida, pero sin dejar demostrar sus sentimientos, un Albert consiente que debía pagar las consecuencias y Candy quien sabia era su turno

Ves lo que has ocasionado, toda la desgracia de la familia comenzó desde que mis adorados sobrinos se fijaron ti, llegaste a infectar la familia Leagan, sacando lo peor de Eliza y Niel, hechizaste a Stear, Archí y Anthony, este último varias veces se revelo contra mí por ti, fuiste un error en sus vidas, para colmo también embrujaste a Albert quien ha visto por ti, desde que te adopto y me obligo a cuidarte, fue a Londres siguiéndote y cuando recupero la memoria te dio todos los derechos, tu, tu eres la culpable de todo – le grito la tía abuela a Candy provocando las lágrimas de la rubia – eres lo que acabo con los Andrew

SEÑORA ELROY, no tiene derecho a tratarme a si, sin embargo ya no me importa, usted puede decir de mi lo que quiera, le tuve respeto por ellos, por Stear , Archí y Anthony, ya que ellos la querían, por Albert comprendí la importancia de la familia, trate de apegarme a las reglas, pero a usted jamás le agrade, jamás vio que Niel y Eliza me hacían la vida imposible sin ningún motivo y ahora lo veo desde niña usted quiso destruir mi vida, desde que permitió me enviaran a México a sufrí en un país extranjero, as ser criada de por vida, n ese momento gracias a Albert no lo logro, pero usted no se conformó, felicitaciones usted ha destruido mi vida, me arrebato al amor de mi vida y tengo que ser responsable de mis decisiones, comprendiendo que lo perdí a él y usted gano- dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca – Albert, contigo veo el papeleo, te agradezco todo lo que me has dado, me hubiera encantado que las cosas fueran diferentes contigo, lo siento

Terminando de hablar Candy dio media vuelta saliendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de forma estrepitosa

¿viste lo que tu hija adoptiva provoco? ¿tienes que hacer algo? Anthony y Archí no pueden renunciar a la familia, son miembros directos y esto no puede salir a la luz – dijo La tía abuela tratando de controlarse, ya que estaba furiosa, dolida y decepcionada

Lo siento tía abuela , esto es lo que usted ha creado, usted alejo a sus sobrinos, a las personas que la querían y yo ya les falle demasiado, soy tan culpable como lo es usted, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es hacer frente a las consecuencias, me duele perderlos, ya que no los veía como miembros de la familia sino como mis sobrinos, mis amigos, a Candy como alguien quien quiero proteger, no quiero usar sus palabras despectivas, pero como dijo también me hechizo desde que la conocí como una niña llorona, me hizo reír en mis peores días, cuando mi hermana murió, a usted no le importe, solo cuidar que se iba a decir de la muerte de mi hermana, me sentía solo, hui a esa colina con mi gaita, quería tocar para mi hermana, estaba destruido y a usted no le importo, en la colina encontré a Candy llorando, ella huérfana, hablo conmigo, le importe, me hizo reír- dijo Albert dolido recordando ese día

William, entiéndeme tengo que ver por el honor de la familia, tu hermana murió Anthony estaba pequeño y tenía que ver que Vincent no quisiera llevárselo, no podía con todo – dijo la tía abuela justificándose

Créame que no la entiendo, a mi hermana también le destruyo la vida, ella estaba completamente enamorada de Vincent, Anthony fue lo mejor de su vida, muchas veces me hablo de escapar con él y su hijo, me pidió que fuera con ella, me quiso proteger de usted, pero su enfermedad se interpuso, por eso no hace nada, ayudare a mis sobrinos e hija adoptiva a renunciar a la familia, es lo que ellos quieren y yo los ayudare – dijo Albert con determinación

NOLO PUEDES PERMITIR, QUE VA A DECIR LA SOCIEDAD, SOMOS UNA FAMILIA DE EJEMPLO – grito la tía abuela

Me importa poco lo que diga la sociedad y le doy una premisa, he tomado la decisión de dejar George como responsable de las empresas aquí en Estados Unidos, confió ciegamente en él, yo veré todo lo relacionado con las empresas desde Londres, vendré dos veces al año a verlo, como usted lo dijo aquí en América los Andrew ya estamos destruidos, Archí, Anthony y Candy renunciaran al apellido, nada me une a usted, puedo hacerlo desde esa ciudad, me voy después de terminar el papeleo con ellos, aproximadamente en dos meses – dijo Albert quien ya había hablado con George quien estaba de acuerdo y lo apoyaría, era una deuda al Rosemary, siempre la amo, no pudo proteger el hijo de ella, lo haría con el hermano

No, no William, tú no te puedes ir, yo no puedo viajar en este momento, tendrás que esperar – dijo la tía abuela, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban, todo había salido de su control

Usted no entiende, me iré solo con Mia y Tobías, por desgracia he sido testigo de cómo usted destruye la vida de quien supuestamente ama, tengo que proteger a mi esposa y mi hijo- dijo Albert a quien le dolía hablarle así a ella quien fue su figura materna, pero tenía que seguir adelante - ¿Cómo cree que me siento con esto que ha pasado? Yo si quiero a Candy, Archí y Anthony – con estas palabras el salió del estudio dejando sola con su

Por otra parte, mientras se llevaba a cabo la conversación entre Albert y la tía abuela, Candy salía del corporativo encontrándose con Anthony y Archí quien no se iban a ir de ahí hasta que vieran que ella saliera

En cuanto Candy salió ambos vieron que ella venia llorando por lo que se acercaron a ella, al instante Anthony corrió hacia ella, abrió los brazos provocando que ella se refugiara en su pecho llorando, Archí también se acercó colocando su mano en la espalda de ella

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy y Anthony fueron deshaciendo el abrazo, siendo conectados solo con la mirada

¿estás bien? – dijo Archí viendo que ella tenía los ojos rojos

No, fue horrible, pero creo que ya todo está dicho – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas

Tienes razón fue horrible – dijo Anthony sintiéndose mal, ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero consciente que estaba haciendo lo correcto

Ahora solo nos queda a esperar los papeles para dejar de ser parte de los Andrew – dijo Archí decepcionado

Así es – dijo Anthony con determinación – jamás pensé que regresar, significaría esto

¿estas decepcionado? – dijo Candy quien estaba interesada en las palabras de Anthony

Solo por una cosa – dijo Anthony viéndola a los ojos convencido de que ella entendería

Candy entendió a lo que se refería Anthony, estaba por responder a sus palabras cuando de repente sintió que todo le deba vueltas sintiéndose muy mareada lo que provoco que se tuviera que sujetar de Anthony y Archí quienes estaban en frente de ella

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ya el lunes regreso a la universidad, tengan un poco de paciencia, gracias

¿les gusto la confrontación con la tía abuela? Fue difícil de escribir, ¿cómo reaccionará Anni? ¿Qué paso con Candy? ¿de qué está decepcionado Anthony? Esta última pregunta quien le atine le dedico el capitulo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Stormaw , Magnolia A, arleniferreyrapacaya , TamyWhiteRose , Guest, Ster star, KT1947 , geomtzr, Selenityneza , Mayely león, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Quien eres?

Capítulo dedicado a TamyWhiteRose quien cumple años, Muchas Felicidades y mis mejores deseos

Capítulo dedicado a Ster star, Ale, Selenityneza, KT1947, geomtzr por atinar a la decepción de Anthony

¿Quién eres?

Al ver que Candy no se encontraba bien, tanto Archí como Anthony la sujetaron con fuerzas previendo que ella se cayera, alarmados de ver que ella estaba muy pálida

¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Anthony aun sujetándola de la cintura

Si, solo que yo creo se me bajo la presión, antes de venir no desayune y creo que no fue mi mejor mañana- dijo Candy un poco apenada de eso

Candy no puedes hacer eso, saltarte comidas no está bien – dijo Anthony nuevamente preocupado con de ella

Anthony tiene razón, aunque he de reconocer que tampoco fue mi mejor mañana, creo que por aquí cerca hay un restaurante, podemos ir a comer algo – dijo Archí quien esperaba aceptaran, los había extrañado mucho

No creo que sea buena idea, yo ahora que llegue a mi departamento me preparare algo – dijo Candy consciente de que no manejaba todas las emociones que Anthony le provocaba

Candy, por favor, nos preocupas y aunque no te guste te acompañaremos a tu departamento, para ver que estés bien, vemos a comer algo y luego te llevamos- dijo Anthony con determinación

Si Candy, tampoco te voy a decir ir sola, acompáñanos- dijo Archí extendiendo su mano para sujetar la de ella

Al ver que no tendría escapatoria, Candy dijo – está bien, vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre

Con la expresión de ella se aligero el ambiente entre los tres, ella iba del brazo de ambos caballeros quienes no quisieron soltarla

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, Anthony pidió una mesa en el exterior, ya que era un lugar muy bonito para comer, ahí los tres comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales, nadie quería tocar el hecho que acababa de ocurrir, ni la boda de Candy, el interés era saber de la vida de Anthony en Europa

Ahí Anthony les relato que vivió un tiempo en NY donde comenzó sus estudios, después en varias ciudades de Europa, pasando varios años en Roma, Paris y Londres, debido a que su padre siempre cambiaba de trabajo para que no los encontraran

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Vicent no enfrento a la tía abuela? – dijo Archí consciente que podía ser sincero con su primo

La verdad no lo sé, solo que alguna vez él me dijo que ella era alguien muy poderoso que era capaz de todo y si fue capaz de decidir una eutanasia hacia mí, lo creo – dijo Anthony decepcionado

Y la mentira que no dijo, no le importo nuestros sentimientos – dijo Candy quien desde que se enteró de lo que había pasado algo en ella había cambiado

Tienes razón, pero mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes- dijo Archí proponiendo el cambio de tema

En ese momento la conversación continua con temas triviales, hasta que todos estaban listos para salir una hora después, era el momento de proseguir con su día

Creo que llego la hora de irme, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Candy quien se sentía nerviosa y no quería que Anthony se encontrara con Terry

Te llevamos a tu departamento, además de ahí Anthony va a ir conmigo, quiero que conozca a Anni – dijo Archí quien ya había armado su plan

No se preocupen, ya comí y me siento mejor – dijo Candy un poco apenada por la situación

Para nuestra tranquilidad, vamos a acompañarte, por favor Candy – dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella, hablando en forma de súplica, aunque no quería admitir que su objetivo era pasar más tiempo con ella

¿están seguros? – dijo Candy pensando en una justificación

Así es – dijeron ambos caballeros al unísono

Dando un suspiro Candy dijo – vamos

Los tres caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el automóvil de Archí, el cual estaba cerca del corporativo Andrew, Archí conducía, mientras que Anthony era su copiloto, finalmente Candy iba en el asiento trasero

Al cabo de media hora los tres llegaron al departamento de Candy, Archí estaciono su automóvil afuera, por unos segundos el silencio reino hasta que Candy quien durante todo el camino se debatía sobre qué hacer les ofreció pasar un rato a su hogar

Anthony de inmediato acepto, él quería saber dónde es que ella vivía, mientras que Archí estaba feliz de ver que tal vez su primo tendría una oportunidad con Candy, ella aún no se había casado y todo era posible

Candy los condujo hasta el pequeño departamento, en cuanto entraron Anthony pudo notar que, pese a que era un lugar pequeño, se sentía como un hogar, hecho que solo Candy podía lograr

Es muy bonito – dijo Anthony siento sincero

Gracias, l decoramos entre Albert y yo cuando él tuvo amnesia y vivía aquí – dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza

Sentimientos que ambos notaron, puesto que, a pesar de la omisión de Albert, él siempre fue una buena persona que cuido y protegió siempre a Candy

Fueron buenos tiempos, Stear trato de todas formas que el recuperara la memoria –dijo Archí sintiendo el mismo sentimiento de ella

Aún recuerdo la fiesta que me organizaron porque me iba – dijo Candy recordando ese momento, sin percatarse que estaba cometiendo una indiscreción con Anthony

Yo, yo también lo recuerdo, además cuando tu comenzabas a aprender a cocinar, tus cenas – dijo Archí bromeando, pero con la intensión de Cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de Terry

Tienes razón, pero ¿les puedo ofrecer un café? – dijo Candy dejando su bolsa, caminando hacia la cocina

Ambos caballeros estaban por responder, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Terry quien dijo – amor, vi la luz prendida, pedí permiso de salir antes – no obstante, cuando vio que ella tenía invitados su actitud cambio – no sabía que estabas acompañada

Buenas tardes Terry – dijo Archí de forma seria

Terry, pensé que llegarías más tarde

Así iba a ser, pero como me comentaste de la reunión que solo con Albert tendrías, pensé que estarías afectada por eso vine antes, es más mi madre se quedara hoy con Gabrielle – dijo Terry haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, provocando un ambiente tenso

En el corporativo, me encontré con Archí y Anthony, por cierto, te presento Terry él es Anthony Brower, Anthony él es Terry Grandchester – dijo Candy sintiéndose muy nerviosa de solo ver las miradas de ambos

Por unos segundos ambos caballeros vieron fijamente a su rival, los dos se preguntaban cómo era posible que el otro hubiera conquistado a Candy, manteniendo una posición dominante y a la defensiva

Anthony fue el primero en romper el silencio diciendo – es un gusto conocerte, Candy me hablado de ti

Claro, mi prometida me ama – dijo Terry quien no soportaba la presencia del rubio

Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, estamos en contacto Candy- dijo Archí viendo la actitud negativa del actor

Si, ojalá pronto re resuelva nuestra salida, sinceramente no quiero volver a ver a la tía abuela dijo Candy hablando con la verdad

Me duele, pero l sentimiento es mutuo – dijo Archí decepcionado

Anthony ¿te quedaras aquí? – dijo Candy pensando que posiblemente era la última vez que se veían, ya no tenían más motivos para hacerlo

Estoy esperando una respuesta, de no encontrarla o recibirla me iré en dos meses – dijo Anthony serio y decepcionado, era evidente que el prometido de ella seria alguien muy posesivo con ella y no entendía como Candy lo permitía

Sin decir nada mas tanto Archí como Anthony salieron del departamento, dejando solos a Candy y Terry

No te tenías que comportar así – dijo Candy molesta

No ves que el aun te ama – dijo Terry con fastidio

De ser así, que importa, estoy contigo y me casare contigo, confía en eso, si ellos vinieron fue porque tuvimos un enfrentamiento con la tía abuela, me humillo y estaba mal, se preocuparon, por eso estaban aquí – dijo Candy quien estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de la situación

Debí de haber ido contigo, para la próxima ves todo lo que tengas que ver con los Andrew, yo estaré presente – dijo Terry quien estaba dispuesto a defender lo suyo de cualquier forma

No es necesario, además ninguno de los tres sabíamos que ahí iba a estar- dijo Candy pensando que solo en los concerniente con los Andrew vería a Anthony, por lo que no quería que Terry estuviera ahí – mejor vamos a comer ¿quieres algo en especial?

No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – dijo Terry caminando hacia la cocina con ella, no le gustaba pelear con ella, solo que era imposible soportar al jardinero

Por otra parte, Archí y Anthony ya se encontraban de camino a la casa de los Cornwell, durante el trayecto ambos fueron en silencio, ya que el primero estaba molesto, aun no podía creer que Candy se casara con alguien como Terry, mientras que el segundo estaba teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el coraje hasta la decepción y tristeza

Al llegar a la mansión, Archí lo guio hasta la estancia principal, fue ahí donde la conversación comenzó

No puedo creer que se case con el – dijo Anthony siendo el primero en hablar

Ni Stear ni yo, nunca comprendimos esa relación, son tan diferentes – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Aunque es evidente que el la ama- dijo Anthony sintiendo que realmente era cierto que él había perdido y era momento de aceptarlo

Pues yo dudo mucho que la ame, si la amara hubiera luchado por ella, no se hubiera casado y no hubiera tenido una hija – dijo Archí quien siempre se cuestionó ese amor

No lo sé, Candy tiene la habilidad de sacar lo mejor de las personas, además de impulsarte a salir adelante, algo debió de ver en el – dijo Anthony recordando porque aun la seguía amando

Tienes razón, algo debió de haber visto en el- dijo Archí decepcionado

Sinceramente ya no quiero pensar en eso, mejor cuéntame, ¿a qué hora llegara tu novia? – dijo Anthony quien estaba dolido sintiendo que su mundo se venía abajo

No debe tardar – dijo Archí, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta – debe ser ella, voy a abrirle

Unos minutos después, Archí regreso a la estancia donde se encontraba Anthony, seguido de una joven de pelo negro

Hola, soy Anni Britter, prometida de Archí – dijo ella presentándose a ella misma

En cuanto Anthony vio la actitud de ella, no le agrado, ya que era de suficiencia y arrogancia, además Archí le había dicho que creció junto con Candy, pero eran personas sumamente diferentes

Hola, un placer, yo soy Anthony Brower, primo de Archí – dijo el sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de ella

Archí no me comento que tendríamos compañía, pero eres bienvenido, se lo mucho que Archí te aprecia – dijo Anni tomando su lugar como anfitriona al ser la pareja de Archí

Lo siento, si incomodo me puedo retirar, solo que encontré a Archí cuando fuimos a hablar con Albert sobre abandonar a la familia Andrew – dijo Anthony con determinación

No me digas que realmente lo hiciste, quedaste en hablar primero conmigo – dijo Anni furiosa, reclamando a Archí sin importarle la presencia de Anthony

Anni no es el momento, es una decisión que solo me concierne a mí y como te digo no es el momento, yo quería que conocieras a mi primo, ya que es alguien muy importante para mí – dijo Archí molesto

Claro y todo esto es por culpa de Candy, quien no supo reaccionar ante algunas decisiones, todo por ella si se hubiera casado no dejarías a la familia – dijo Anni al borde de las lágrimas del coraje que sentía

No es así, tu no entiendes, pero lo que nos hicieron a Candy, Anthony y a mí fue horrible, además ella es casi tu hermana – dijo Archí subiendo el tono de su voz

Siempre ella, siempre ha interferido en mi vida – dijo Anni dejando caer sus lagrimas

No te entiendo, vamos al estudio, nos disculpas Anthony, ahora regreso – dijo Archí quien estaba avergonzado

Mejor me retiro, estamos en contacto y nos seguiremos viendo – dijo Anthony molesto no le gustaba la actitud de ella – y señorita, solo le quiero decir algo, Candy jamás ha interferido en la vida de alguien más, es capaz de sacrificar todo, por un tercero

Con esto Anthony, dejo solos a Archí y Anni, ella estuvo a punto de responder a las palabras de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde había salido del lugar

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su grado

¿Cómo ven a Anni? ¿Qué pasara entre Candy y Anthony?

Quiero pedirles paciencia, ya que ya regresé al doctorado y mi tiempo es poco, pero tratare de publicar por lo menos una vez a la semana

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20, Lili5555, Ster star, Ale, Stormaw, tiza20 , Selenityneza, KT1947, Alejandra,TamyWhiteRose, geomtzr , Paulina osorio, arleniferreyrapacaya,, mayely león, así como a todas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Eres libre?

¿Eres libre?

Después de que Anthony se fue, Archí y Anni continuaron discutiendo, dentro de esta pelea, ella le reclamo por su acercamiento con Candy, estaba harta de ser la segunda en sus prioridades, además de que también le dijo que estaba cometiendo un error al abandonar a los Andrew, solo así el saldría adelante

Si estas tan inconforme con mi forma de actuar, ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? – dijo Archí quien era la primera vez que explotaba, siempre trataba de controlarse y ser educado, ya que ella era una dama y sobre todo hermana de Candy

Porque te amo, siempre te he amado, solo que tú no te diste cuenta, tuvo que ser hasta que Terry apareció, pero estoy harta de ser segunda opción, entiéndelo Candy no te ama a ti, lo ama a el- dijo Anni entre lagrimas

Yo también te quiero, nunca has sido segunda opción, desde que nos hicimos novios, siempre has sido lo primero en mi vida y solo por lo que está pasando ahora con los Andrew, es que estoy con ella, no sabes lo que ella amaba a Anthony y como sufrió por su muerte y para mí, él es mi hermano, me mintieron diciendo que él había muerto- dijo Archí comenzando a desesperarse – eso es algo imperdonable

Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero seguir discutiendo y decir cosas hirientes, vamos a calmarnos, luego nos vemos – dijo Anni dándose cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lado en la conversación y no estaban saliendo sus planes

De esta forma comenzaron a transcurrir los días, Anni regreso una semana después a la casa de Archí, llego con una actitud más calmada, demostrando que estaba de lado el en todo lo que decidiera, al mismo tiempo visitaba a Candy casi a diario para persuadirla de que continuara su relación con Terry, diciendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, no mencionaba a Anthony y le pedía que convenciera a Archí de no dejar a los Andrew

Por otra parte, Archí y Anthony también se veían casi diario, ambos querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, ambos se daban cuenta que a pesar de todo el tiempo separados seguían teniendo la misma comunicación y familiaridad, del mismo modo Anthony evitaba saber de Candy, le dolía demasiado saber que ella estaba con otra persona, no luchando por lo que sentía, mientras que Archí trataba de unirlos nuevamente, sabía que ellos tenían que estar juntos y Terry sobraba en esta relación

Había pasado un mes desde la ves que Anthony y Candy se vieron en Lakewood y la noche que pasaron juntos, Albert ya tenía lista la baja de Archí, Anthony y Candy de la familia Andrew, solo que armo junto con George y sus abogados un contrato con cláusulas bien detalladas y muy estratégicas donde a pesar de todo los dejaba cubiertos y acreedores a la herencia de la familia sin que se dieran cuenta, él no los quería dejar desprotegidos, además de este documento dejaba de lado a la tía abuela para que no pudiera hacer nada en su contra

¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – dijo George revisando los documentos con George

Sí, no los puedo dejar desprotegidos, además creo que ha llegado el momento de detener a la tía abuela, ya vi hasta donde es capaz de llegar y he de confesar que me asusta, no pude hacer nada para detenerla cuando pude y ahora no solo son ellos, voy a defender a Tobías de ella, Mia ahora se ha vuelto más sobreprotectora – dijo Albert hablando con determinación

Tienes razón, cuentas con todo mi apoyo

también quiero que prepares todo para que me vaya con Mia y mi hijo a Londres después de la boda de Candy – dijo Albert

Al día siguiente de la conversación de Albert con George, el primero fue a visitar a Candy, ella sería la primera en recibir sus papeles donde decía que ella ya no pertenecía a los Andrew-

¿puedo pasar? – dijo Albert cuando Candy abrió la puerta y se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada

Este si … lo siento, me fue extraño verte ¿ya tienes mis papeles? – dijo Candy quien estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar tenía mucho que no lo veía ni hablaba con el

Albert paso a lado de Candy para ingresar a su departamento - ¿no está la pequeña?

No, esta con Eleonor, ¿Quiénes un café? Yo me estaba preparando uno – dijo Candy sintiéndose extraña, ya que desde la conversación con él y la tía abuela no lo había visto, ni hablar con él, por otra parte, él era su amigo y por muchos años su confidente y fortaleza

Gracias, si quiero uno por favor- dijo Albert de igual sintiéndose extraño y decepcionado, ya que ella era alguien muy importante para él, ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su vida

Por unos segundos reino el silencio mientras Candy preparaba el café, mientras Albert veía el departamento con detalle, este no había cambiado mucho, aún tenía la misma esencia que cuando él vivía ahí con Candy, el recordaba esos días con nostalgia y cariño

Aquí tienes, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Tobías? Lo extraño – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Cuando quieras puedes ir a la casa a verlo, si quieres yo no estoy, Mia y él te extrañan – dijo Albert expresando lo que sentía

En ese momento al escuchar lo afligido que él estaba, además de que era capaz de sacrificarse para que ella pudiera ver a Tobías, hablaba mucho de él, por lo que sin voltear a verlo Candy apretó los puños comenzando a llorar

Segundos después volteo, corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza, Albert la recibió abriendo los abrazos, como muchas veces lo había hecho dejando que ella se refugiara ahí

¿Por qué callaste? – dijo Candy con los ojos rojos viéndolo directamente

Por tonto, no supe cómo actuar, cuando paso lo de Anthony yo era muy ingenuo, creí que la tía abuela había cambiado y estaba haciendo algo bueno, además sabía que, si yo actuaba en su contra, no podría protegerte, ya que ella habría tomado revancha, perdóname Candy, tenía que protegerte, siempre pensé que eso era lo que Anthony hubiera querido, no sabes como he pagado mi error, tu eres alguien muy importante para mi

No puedo olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido, sería muy egoísta olvidar los días contigo, como siempre estuviste en los momentos difíciles, me dolió mucho que callaras – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Perdóname, te prometo no volverte a fallar, es más después de tu boda me iré a Londres con Mia y Tobías, manejare a la familia desde allá, no quiero que la tía abuela este cerca de él pequeño – dijo Albert consciente de que podía confiar en ella ciegamente

Así que te iras, yo también lo hare, un mes después de la boda y cuando la obra de Terry haya terminado – dijo Candy convencida de que ese sería su destino

¿Estas segura de casarte con él? – dijo Albert que había conocido lo profundo de los sentimientos de Candy por Anthony

Si, la boda solo se aplazó, ya tomé mi decisión – dijo Candy bajando la mirada para no ver a Albert, sabía que él notaria la duda que tenia

Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo – dijo Albert quien aún no estaba seguro de que su relación se haya estrechado como antes, por lo que con su oración decía todo lo que sentía, ya que fuera un acierto o un error el casarse él la apoyaría

No hablemos de la boda ¿me darás mis papeles? – dijo Candy cambiando de tema a propósito

Claro aquí los tienes, tiene algunas cláusulas que agregue, no obstante, te libera de ser una Andrew – dijo Albert esperando ella no rechazara las clausulas

Confió en ti ¿tengo que firmar algo? – dijo Candy quien lo único que deseaba era ser libre

Si, en las ultimas hojas donde dice que estás de acuerdo en los términos – dijo Albert señalando las hojas

En ese momento Candy fue directamente a las ultimas hojas, firmando los papeles con su nombre, diciendo - ¿me podrías dar una copia?

Claro, aquí traigo otra para ti – dijo Albert tranquilo de que ella haya firmado sin leer, si algo le pasaba a él ella quedaría cubierta

Unos minutos después Albert se dejó el departamento de Candy, satisfecho de haber hablado con ella, sincerándose o seguro que a pesar de cualquier obstáculo él la seguiría protegiendo

Una hora después Albert, llego al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Anthony junto con su padre, Anthony fue quien le abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar

Albert, ¿ya están los papeles? – dijo Anthony sorprendido viéndolo tan pronto, él pensaba que sería más cerca de la boda de Candy

Ya, justo venía a darte los tuyos – dijo Albert tomando asiento en unos de los sillones que había en la habitación de Anthony

¿ya le disté los suyos a Candy? ¿Cómo lo tomo? – dijo Anthony preguntando demostrado su preocupación sin pensar

Vengo de ir con ella, firmo los papeles, por fin serán libres de los Andrew- dijo Albert cabizbajo – lamento fallarte Anthony, prometí cuidarte y por ingenuo falle, confié en quien no debía, no obstante, desde que Rosemary me dijo de tu existencia te convertiste en uno de mis tesoros, te falle y le falle a ella, trate de proteger a Candy cuando tu no podías, yo sabía que la amabas desde las cartas que me enviaste, perdóname

Yo también te extrañe, se fue mi compañero de juegos, me dejaste solo, aun no logro comprender porque la mentira, créeme que, aunque la tía abuela diga muchas justificaciones, no las entiendo, me hubiera gustado que siempre hubieras estado a mi lado- dijo Anthony de forma seria hasta que empezó a reírse solo

¿se puede saber porque te ríes? – dijo Albert carioso, ya que jamás había visto a su sobrino reír desde que él fue envía al San Pablo separándolo de la familia y de Anthony

Es que recordé, que por algún tiempo tú fuiste un dolor de cabeza para mí—dijo Anthony aun recordando ese momento

¿se puede saber por qué? – dijo Albert más relajado

Porque Candy estaba maravillada con el príncipe que conoció en la colina, he de confesar que tuve muchos celos de él, además cuando tuve el accidente yo estaba a punto de confesarle quien eras, ya que había atado cabos- dijo Anthony recordando ese fatídico día

Conocí a Candy cuando era una niña, todo hubiera sido diferente si le hubieras comentado quien era yo – dijo Albert pensando en la importancia de esa información

No quería secretos entre nosotros, tu sabia de mi amor por ella – dijo Anthony restándole importancia –por cierto ¿me habrías dado tu aprobación como padre adoptivo de Candy?

Si, aún tengo la carta que te escribí de regreso, pero cuando me dijeron que había pasado, la guarde, sabía que algún día me harías esta pregunta, solo esperaba que no me odiaras por callar – dijo Albert hablando con la verdad

No te odio, solo deje de confiar en ti, pensé que por ser hermano de mi madre, me protegerías, mas no me dañarías, sé que no tuviste toda la culpa, la tía abuela suele ser muy persuasiva- dijo Anthony expresando sus sentimientos

Anthony eres lo más cercano a mi hermana, te pido perdón por no defenderte y luchar por ti cuando era joven, sé que te aleje del amor de tu vida por callar, solo te pido que no me alejes de tu vida, no quiero perderte, dame una oportunidad- dijo Albert expresando sus miedos – es más me iré a Londres después de la boda de Candy, pero quiero estar en contacto contigo

Yo también me iré después de la boda de ella, por un tiempo quiero estar alejado, no solo de ella sino de todo, incluyendo a Archí, cuando yo esté listo regresare, ¿puedes respetar eso? No sé, tal vez a ti también te busque – dijo Anthony cabizbajo

Lo respetare, solo te quiero decir que cuentas conmigo, te prometo que no te volveré a fallar – dijo Albert hablando con determinación

Gracias …este ¿Qué papeles te tengo que firmar? – dijo Anthony cambiando de tema, estaba dolido, pero el amor por tu madre le hacía perdonar cualquier error de Albert

Estos al final – dijo Albert triste, era demasiado obvio su cambio de tema

Minutos después Albert salió del hotel de Anthony para ir a su último destino el hogar de Archí, media hora después llego al hogar de los Cornwell, ahí se encontró con Anni quien acababa de llegar

Albert, Qué milagro encontrarte por aquí, ¿vienes a limar asperezas con Archí? – dijo Anni curiosa, feliz de que su novio no fuera a dejar a los Andrew

Yo estaría feliz de limar esperezas con él, es mi sobrino, no obstante, vengo a entregar sus papeles de exilio de los Andrew, ya están completos – dijo Albert de forma tranquila

No, no eso no puede ser, Archí no puede dejar a los Andrew, es una estupidez- dijo Anni subiendo el tono de su voz, hecho que sorprendió de forma negativa a Albert

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué habrá hecho Albert para protegerlos? ¿Anni buena o mala?

Les pido paciencia, mi semestre esta algo pesado, no lo dejare colgado

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Stormaw , Ale, Guest, TamyWhiteRose, arleniferreyrapacaya , Faby Amy Mizuno , Ster star , KT1947 , kattytyt , geomtzr, mayely león, Selenityneza, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Tengo que recompensar?

¿Tengo que recompensar?

Albert no comprendía la reacción de Anni, siempre tuvo ciertas dudas de la amistad de ella con Candy, sin embargo, estaba seguro que el amor hacia Archí era sincero, no entendía por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma

¿Qué pasa Anni? – dijo Albert tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

Es que Archí no puede renunciar a ser un Andrew, es un error, no puede perder ese poder y título – dijo Anni desesperada, sin importarle a quien le estaba diciendo eso, solo quería que alguien la apoyara

Anni esta decisión es solo de él y tiene motivos para hacerlo, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo – dijo Albert un poco molesto de la actitud de ella

Porque nadie lo entiende, lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona es nacer dentro de una familia noble – dijo Anni pensando que tenía que cambiar su estrategia

Estas muy equivocada, nacer dentro de una familia noble puede que, si tenga algunos privilegios, pero también tiene muchos problemas, el primero de ellos es que no puedes ser tú mismo y lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona es ser quería y amada por los que le rodean sin importar las circunstancias

Yo amo a Archí y por eso quiero lo mejor para el – dijo Anni a la defensiva

Así como lo amas apóyalo y respeta su decisión – dijo Albert con determinación, provocando la molestia de ella - ¿me acompañas a verlo?

Acabo de recordar que olvide hacer unas cosas, luego paso a verlo, hasta luego Albert, solo espero que no estés cometiendo un error- dijo Anni furiosa dando media vuelta caminando en dirección contraria al rubio

Dando un suspiro, frustrado de la actitud de ella, Albert toco la puerta de la casa de Archí, minutos después el abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rubio

¿Albert? Hola – dijo Archí un poco contrariado – pensé que eras Anni

Disculpa, si me la acabo de encontrar hace unos momentos, aunque dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y se regreso

Está bien, ya luego vendrá – dijo Archí restándole importancia - ¿y a que debo tu presencia?

Vine a entregarte los papeles de tu renuncia de los Andrew, ya están autorizados y firmados – dijo Albert cabizbajo

Al ver el sobre Archí bajo la guardia, a pesar de todo le dolía haber tomado esa determinación, por lo que casi en un susurro dijo - ¿Anthony y Candy ya lo saben?

Así es, vengo de hablar con ellos, también ya me formaron los papeles correspondientes- dijo Albert rogando porque él también los firmara sin leer

Si ellos ya lo hicieron, no veo porque yo no he de hacerlo – dijo Archí tomando el sobre que Albert tenía en sus manos, firmando donde decía su nombre - ¿eso es todo?

Así es Archí, desde ahora dejas de ser un Andrew, sabes que siempre que o desees podrás regresar y aunque ya no pertenezcas a la familia sigues contando conmigo y con Mia – dijo Albert con determinación

Gracias, créeme que me duele terminar así, desde que te volviste nuestro amigo mientras vivías con Candy te tome mucho aprecio, más que como patriarca de la familia, eras mi amigo, me ayudas a salir adelante después de la muerte de Stear y eso es algo que jamás poder pagar, pero a la vez me quitaste un hermano por callar, es probable que quiera reanudar nuestra amistad, pero solo contigo y Mia, porque adoro a Tobías, mas no creo volver a ser un Andrew, espero me comprendas – dijo Archí siendo sincero en sus sentimientos

Créeme que me hubiera encantado quedarme en esa época, donde no tenía memoria, no sabía quién era y todo lo que tengo que llevar, donde no recordaba el dolor que les provocaba, te pido disculpas y espero algún día podríamos limar asperezas – dijo Albert también abriendo su corazón

Yo también lo espero, extraño jugar con Tobías – dijo Archí quitando una barrera

Estoy seguro que el también extraña a su tío Archí – dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo

Es posible que uno de estos días pase a verlo – dijo Archí sonriendo

Mi casa siempre será tu casa, siendo o no un Andrew – dijo Albert también sonriendo, feliz consciente que el corazón de sus sobrinos incluyendo a Candy era puro y noble

También está siempre será tu hogar y el de tu familia, Mia y Tobías – dijo Archí quien no podía olvidar como Albert lo ayudo a superar la muerte de Stear

Gracias, espero verte pronto – dijo Albert dando una palmada en la espalda de Archí

Te prometo que así será – dijo Archí con determinación

Unos minutos después Albert dejo el hogar de Archí, para ir directamente al corporativo donde hablaría con George dándole la buena noticia, sus sobrinos había firmado sin leer los papeles, sabía que la tía abuela se enfurecería, no obstante, se lo debía a sus sobrinos, a quienes más daño

No puedo creer que los tres firmaron sin leer – dijo George siendo sincero y gratamente sorprendido

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, solo fui sincero con los tres y sus nobles corazones fueron los que hicieron el resto – dijo Albert satisfecho y feliz

¿y qué crees que va a decir Elroy cuando se entere que cuando tu renuncies al apellido Andrew toda la fortuna de los Andrew quedara a manos de Anthony, Archí y Candy, sin importar que ellos ya no lo sean Andrew? Además, ellos ya firmaron de estar de acuerdo – dijo George quien había preparado esos papeles

No lo sé y no me importa, es lo mínimo que les puedo dar, si por mi fuera se los daría en este momento, pero aun no creo que sea lo mejor – dijo Albert quien pensó en todas las alternativas

Va a enfurecer cuando vea esos papeles y comprenda que también has desheredado a los Leagan por completo y elimines al consejo, solo Candy, Anthony y Archí podrán decidir sobre el futuro de la familia – dijo George, orgulloso del joven que había formado

Lo sé, tu sabes que yo no soy vengativo, sin embargo, las decisiones de la tía abuela, así como su determinación de proteger el honor me han alejado de las personas que más quiero- dijo Albert con coraje

En eso tienes razón y cuentas con mi completo apoyo – dijo George orgulloso de el

Por otra parte, en el departamento de Candy, ella se encontraba tomando un café, Gabrielle ya se había quedado dormida, ella meditaba sobre la decisión que había tomado, durante varios días pensó cual sería la mejor forma de relajarse y prepararse para una vida de casada

Amor ¿estás bien? – dijo Terry dando un beso en la mejilla de el

Este ... si, lo siento no escuche que llegaras – dijo Candy de forma nerviosa

Estabas muy pensativa ¿en qué piensas? – dijo Terry sentándose a lado de ella

En ese momento Candy dio un suspiro volteo a verlo y tomando valor dijo – Terry falta un mes para nuestra boda, yo ya tengo casi todo listo, Anni me ha estado ayudando, por lo que quiero pasar unos días en el Hogar de Pony, quiero despedirme de mis madres si es que después de la boda nos vamos a Londres

La decisión de ella tomo por sorpresa a Terry, sin embargo, pensó era cierto que ella aún no se despedía de sus madres, no obstante, había algo que lo molestaba – amor, me encantaría ir contigo, pero sabes que mi obra aquí ya comenzó y soy el actor principal, no te puedo acompañar ¿cuánto tiempo piensas irte? ¿vas con Anni?

Soy consciente que en estos momentos no puedes faltar a la obra, tampoco te pido que me acompañes, es algo que quiero hacer sola, ellas me dieron mucho y me duele dejarlas, sé que Albert las seguirá apoyando, solo me iría esta fin de semana, mañana por la mañana me voy y regreso el lunes, no puedo faltar al trabajo, también ahí tengo que dejar mi renuncia una semana antes de la boda y a Anni no le gusta ir el hogar, ni si quiera que lo mencione – dijo Candy quien estaba algo agotada y deprimida desde que Albert se marcho

¿mañana? ¿Qué mañana? – dijo Terry a quien le costaba trabajo dejar marchar a Candy

Porque nos casamos en un mes, todavía tengo cosas que ver por la boda y si me quedo más tiempo aquí estoy segura que ya no iré con mis madres, por favor Terry eran solo tres días, el lunes por la noche aquí estaré- dijo Candy con terminación

No muy convencido Terry dijo- ¿y nosotros nos podemos despedir? – dando un beso en el cuello de ella

No obstante, cuando Candy comprendió las intenciones de él, se levantó rápidamente, no entendía porque, pero desde la noche que estuvo con Anthony, no pudo volver a estarlo con Terry, siempre argumentaba estar cansada o con dolor de cabeza

Lo siento Terry, estoy algo agotada además un no hago mi maleta, por cierto, Gabrielle está dormida ¿puedes prepararle su cena? – dijo Candy mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio dejando a Terry algo molesto

Al día siguiente Candy partió muy temprano hacia el hogar de Pony, tuvo una ligera discusión con Terry, la cual la hizo perder el primer tren por lo que tuvo que tomar el segundo tren, aunque llegara a el Hogar de Pony por la tarde y no en la mañana como lo tenía planeado

Por la tarde Candy llegaba a las colinas donde se encontraba el hogar de Pony, ella se encontraba agotada había sido un día largo, mientras estuvo en el tren la mayor parte del tiempo durmió, sin embargo, los últimos días habían sido muy estresantes para ella

Cuando pido ver las verdes colina, los árboles y el ambiente que ella amaba una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el simple hecho de estar ahí le trasmitía paz y tranquilidad, tomaría esos días lejos de Terry para reflexionar y dejar atrás sus sentimientos hacia Anthony, tenía que ser fiel a sus promesas

Anthony, una vez vine aquí para superar tu muerte, ahora regreso para superar mi amor por ti, en este hogar se quedará y do diré adiós – dijo Candy cuando estuvo en lo más alto de la colina, ella casi grito estas palabras quería que el viento se las llevara con todo y su amor

Luego de estar unos minutos a solas en la colina, Candy tomo su pequeña maleta y continúo caminando hacia el hogar de Pony, ya no estaba muy lejos

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy comenzó a divisar el hogar, poco a poco sentía y escuchaba el murmullo de todos los niños

En cuanto los niños vieron la figura de Candy corrieron para darle la bienvenida, la llegaba de ella siempre causaba alegría en todos los niños, además sabían que la señora Pony y la hermana María eran muy felices cuando la rubia se presentaba

Candy, Candy, Candy – decían todos los niños al mismo tiempo

Hola pequeños – dijo Candy sonriendo, jugando un poco con ellos

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se pondrán felices de verte – dijo uno de los niños

Yo también estoy muy feliz de ver a todos ustedes – dijo Candy siendo sincero

Hoy es día de visitas – dijo otra niña feliz de ver personas en el hogar

¿día de visitas? – dijo Candy curiosa - ¿hay alguien más en el hogar?

Si, en la mañana llego un joven muy divertido, cariñoso y muy atractivo, para ce un príncipe- dijo otra de las niñas mayores del hogar de Pony

La descripción llamo mucho la atención de Candy, sobre todo las palabras "príncipe", pero tratando de que su curiosidad no fuera evidente dijo - ¿y donde está ahora ese príncipe?

Jugo con nosotros y comió también con nosotros, pero ahora está tomando café con la señorita Pony y la hermana María – dijo uno de los niños

Con esta información Candy dijo – ya se, que les parece si yo le doy una sorpresa a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ustedes se quedan aquí y no hagan ruido de que yo llegue y voy a sorprenderlas

Si – dijeron todos los niños al unísono

En ese momento Candy comenzó a caminar más rápido, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Pony, ella comenzó a escuchar voces, en ese momento no resistió mas y abrió sin tocar la puerta

Anthony – dijo Ella

Candy – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, el doctorado me está quitando mucho de mi tiempo, sin embargo, no lo dejare inconclusas

He de confesar que esta historia será la más intensa que escribiré, aun no sé si será la última), muchas me han dicho que porque Candy no reacciona y se queda con Anthony si lo ama, la primera razón es porque si fuera así se acaba la historia, la segunda razón es porque siempre me desespero que ella siempre se sacrificaba por los demás y creo es la esencia del personaje, finalmente aún no sé si se casa o no con Terry, pero anuncio que ella seguirá con esa idea, les pido le den una oportunidad

Dedico capitulo a quien me diga que va a pasar con Anthony y Candy en el Hogar de Pony

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20 , Ale, Selenityneza , Stormaw, Noemi Cullen, Guest, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Ster star, geomtzr , KT1947 , TamyWhiteRose ( espero leerte pronto) mayely león, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Porque estas aqui?

Dedico a. TamyWhiteRose, KT1947

¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ambos fueron al Hogar de Pony por un motivo muy especial sin la intención de encontrarse con el otro

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Candy sin poder evitar mostrar su asombro

Buenos días Candy – dijo la señora Pony impresionada de la conducta de conducta de la rubia

Lo siento, sé que debí tocar, solo que los niños me dijeron que teníamos visitar y al escuchar la voz de Anthony me sorprendí – dijo la rubia de forma apenada

Hola Candy, hice una promesa y tenía que cumplirla, por eso es que estoy aquí – dijo Anthony quien quería responder las preguntas de ella - ¿te molesta que este aquí?

Por unos segundos el silencio reino, hasta que la hermana María dijo – Candy, Anthony es nuestro invitado, por favor responde

Este ... no, no me molesta, solo que fue muy sorpresivo para mí, tiene mucho que no te veo- dijo Candy siendo sincera

Tú me pediste espacio, por eso no volví a buscarte – dijo Anthony quien estaba decidido a confrontarla, sabía que era su última oportunidad

¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – dijo Candy bajando la cabeza, apenada con sus madres

Claro Candy, la hermana María y yo haremos a ver a los niños – dijo la señora Pony segura de los sentimientos de ella, no obstante, la conocía, por lo que sabía que ella sería capaz de sacrificar su amor por terceros

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Candy paso a lado de Anthony para verlo de frente, ella dio un suspiro y tratando de tomar fuerzas dijo –si eso es cierto, si decidiste respetar mi decisión ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Porque a pesar de que acepte tu decisión, la cual me parece injusta sabiendo que aún me amas, yo tengo que cumplir con mis promesas y una de ella es venir aquí, cuando perdí la memoria no pude cumplirla, ahora que recuerdo todo, pensé que vendrías conmigo, no pude ser, aun asi yo tengo que cumplir – dijo Anthony con determinación, decidido a que ella llegara a su límite, no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente y el ir al hogar era parte de su plan, aunque si deseaba cumplir su promesa, además el hecho que ella fuera facilito sus planes

¿tu sabias que vendría? – dijo Candy insegura

¿tú le dijiste a alguien?, seré sincero, no supe que vendrías, solo que ya no soportaba estar en la misma ciudad que tú y no poder verte, por eso decidí venir – dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad

Por favor no me digas eso- dijo Candy sin tener el valor de verlo a los ojos

Si es la verdad- dijo Anthony subiendo un poco el tono de su voz – créeme que yo lo que menos quiero es incomodarte, sin embargo, creo que hay algo que tengo que decirte

¿Qué? – dijo Candy quien no podía evitar mostrar su curiosidad

No solo vine por la promesa hecha a ti, sino porque este lugar significa el mayor error de mi vida – dijo Anthony recordando el momento

No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? –dijo Candy muy interesada en las palabras de Anthony

El día de tu presentación en la cacería, yo hice todo quedarme solo contigo, ya que desde unas semanas antes lo había planeado, incluso ya le había escrito a Albert contándole de mis sentimientos y a mi padre pidiéndole respaldo, ese día yo te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, al principio seria en secreto ya que todavía no teníamos la edad para serlo, no obstante yo he amaba desde ese tiempo, sin embargo, pensé en decírtelo una semana después cuando te incitara a visitar a tus madres, por eso te prometí que vendría aquí contigo, mi plan era decirte todo lo que significabas para mí, decirte que eres mi vida y que deseaba estar contigo, no me importaba que fuéramos unos niños- dijo Anthony hablando con seguridad, abriendo su corazón hacia la única mujer que había amado

Ante la declaración de él, los ojos de Candy estaban cristalizados, dejando derramar una lagrima dijo- es que tu si cumpliste tu promesa

¿no entiendo? - dijo Anthony tratando de entender las palabras de ella

Ven – dijo Candy tomando la mano de el para guiarlo hacia la salida

Al salir de la oficina de la señora Pony, Candy vio que sus madres ya habían llamado a los niños para que tuvieran su cena, lo cual agradeció, asi no tendría que luchar con los pequeños quienes siempre la buscaban, en ese momento necesitaba estar sola con Anthony

Candy guio a Anthony hasta su colina favorita, el atardecer estaba por terminar dando paso a la noche, ellos subieron colina arriba hasta llegar a la cima donde estaba el padre árbol

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Anthony quien la había seguido en silencio, aunque sin soltar de su mano

En ese momento Candy, estiro un poco su brazo para guiarlo para que viera hacia abajo en la base del padre árbol

Dulces Candy ¿dulces Candy? ¿Por qué hay dulces Candy aquí? Según yo solo crecían el Lakewood- dijo Anthony viendo con detenimiento la belleza de las rosas

Porque es tu promesa cumplida – dijo Candy con una tierna sonrisa

¿puedes explicarme? – dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de las rosas seguido de Candy

Cuando supuestamente moriste hubo muchos cambios en la familia, yo pase tres días sin conocimiento, el impacto de ver como caíste del caballo fue impresiónate para mí, por lo cual no fui a tu funeral, ese día desperté y escuche las campanas de la iglesia a lo lejos, después Archí y Stear me dijeron que había pasado, sin embargo, yo no fui la única destruida –dijo Candy recordando con dolor ese episodio

¿Quién más? – dijo Anthony sin poderse imaginar todo lo que paso en la familia cuando el murió

Eliza, yo estaba muy triste por tu muerte que no quise salir de mi habitación, sin embargo cuanto vi que ella estaba destruyendo tu jardín de rosas, Salí y la confronte, ahí me dijo que la tía abuela le había autorizado llevarse todas las rosas ya que no quería verlas , yo estaba desesperada puesto a que sabía todo lo que significaban para ti, fue en ese instante que comprendí que mi vida no estaba al lado de los Andrew, por lo que segura que tu irías conmigo donde yo fuera y cumpliendo la promesa de venir aquí juntos, tome las ultimas rosas Dulces Candy, representando tu presencia, cumplí la promesa de estar aquí juntos, siempre que vengo e hogar vengo a visitarlas y hablar contigo – dijo Candy con tristeza- es una lástima saber que todos estos años solo le hable al aire – pasando al coraje

Tranquila Candy, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo me sentí igual cuando me dijeron que todo este tiempo me habían dado por muerto – dijo Anthony colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

Es que no fue justo, todo mundo vio como sufrimos tu muerte, yo siempre te tuve presente, siempre eras mi guía y fuerza y ahora sé que todo eso no existió, porque tú estabas vivo, sabes cuantas peleas he tenido con Terry, porque él siempre ha hecho que eres el fantasma de nuestra vida, yo me negaba a creerlo, pero ahora veo que todo es asi – dijo Candy llorando amargamente, abrazándose fuertemente a el – y ahora es tarde

Yo también hubiera querido detener el tiempo- dijo Anthony sin des hacer el abrazo – hubiera preferido nunca recordar si este va a ser mi presente y futuro

Perdóname, sabes lo que voy a hacer – dijo Candy separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos

Y precisamente por esas acciones es que me enamore de ti, tu corazón es demasiado noble – dijo Anthony limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella – sin embargo …

¿Qué?, no me pidas cambiar de decisión – dijo Candy tratando de conversar asi misma

No lo hare, respetare tu decisión, no obstante, tú me robaste la mejor noche de mi vida, por eso yo quiero robarte un día, solo pido un día – dijo Anthony esperanzado

No, no, no, esto no es correcto, mañana mismo en el primer tren regresare a Chicago – dijo Candy evitando verlo a los ojos

Te perderé por el resto de mi vida, concédeme un solo día de tu vida y prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a ver – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Las palabras de él, asustaron a Candy, quien sin poder evitar verlo con desesperación dijo – porque me haces esto

Porque perderé una parte de mi vida y quiero preservar un recuerdo, además solo quiero recordar un día como el día que nos escapamos de la mansión Lakewood para vender el becerro que gane, solo quiero un buen momento, dame mañana y te prometo que al día siguiente yo me iré y jamás me volverás a encontrar, te dejare ser feliz con tu pareja – dijo Anthony tomando el rostro de Candy para que lo viera

Está bien, solo será mañana y después no nos volveremos a ver, la vida por desgracia asi tiene que ser, perdóname – dijo Candy debatiéndose si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no

Gracias, gracias, no digamos nada ahora que regresemos con la señorita Pony y hermana María, solo mañana nos levantamos temprano y huimos ¿estás de acuerdo? – dijo Anthony levantándose para ayudar a Candy a levantarse

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban en el hogar, jugaron con los niños, ninguno dijo nada a las madres, solo se veían pensativos y un poco tristes, no obstante, ninguna de las madres de Candy dijo nada

Luego de unas horas Candy y Anthony fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ningún pudo conciliar el sueño, ambos sabían que ese día seria decisivo en sus vidas, además ambos querían que fuera inolvidable si sería al último que se verían

Por otra parte, en Chicago, Terry preparaba la cena mientras que Eleonor cuidaba de Gabrielle, ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de su nieta

¿estás seguro que es correcto que Candy vaya a ese llegar? – dijo Eleonor mientras cargaba a su nieta

No me gusta que se vaya, pero lo prefiero a que este en la cuidad con Anthony aquí, estoy seguro que Archí hará todo porque ellos se encuentren – dijo Terry saliendo con la cena acomodando los lugares

Ese tal Anthony ¿Quién es? – dijo Eleonor sentándose en frente de su hijo

Mi peor pesadilla, todo este tiempo ha sido el fantasma en mi relación, yo pensé que Candy ya lo había dejado atrás, no entiendo cómo es que esté vivo – dijo Terry con molestia

¿crees que ella aun sienta algo por él? – dijo Eleonor al ver la reacción de su hijo

No sé y no lo quiero pensar, ya con saber que mi boda fue suspendida por su culpa es suficiente, solo sé que Candy me ama, además solo se fue el fin de semana, el lunes ella estará aquí conmigo y solo falta un mes para la nueva boda – dijo Terry sirviendo a su madre y sentándose en frente

Hijo yo creo que tienes que estar seguro que ella te ama, sino vas a sufrir, por favor escúchame – dijo Eleonor basada en su propia historia

Por favor mama no me metas más dudas, Candy es el amor de mi vida y no la voy a perder, ella regresa el lunes y en un mes nos casamos, eso es todo lo que te tiene que importar y a mí también – dio Terry molesto, aunque por dentro sentía muchas dudas, no obstante, no iba a perder contra Anthony

Por ultimo en otra parte la de cuidad tres mujeres se reunían, en una cafetería un poco a alejada de la cuidad

¿estas segura que la estúpida no está en su departamento? – dijo una de las mujeres

Asi es, mi hermano me dijo que ella salió esta mañana – dijo otra de las mujeres

Podríamos actuar de una vez, es el momento perfecto, además cuando regrese será dará cuenta de la desgracia que provoco – dijo otra mujer

No creo, si lo hacemos ahora solo falta una mesa para la boda, ella podría actuar y salir victoriosa y el chiste de todo esto es que su vida sea un sufrimiento eterno – dijo la que más odio tenia

Tienes razón, ahora no es el momento, tenemos que seguir con el plan- dijo la más vieja de las tres

Candy no será feliz nunca – dijo la que más la odiaba

Yo solo espero que mi hermano no vaya a arrepentirse- dijo la mujer que tenía un objetivo más importante que las otras dos, aunque lo ocultaba

Por fin había llegado el día siguiente, Anthony esperaba a Candy afuera del hogar con su automóvil, rogaba porque ella no se hubiera arrepentido, por eso cuando ella salió su día se ilumino

¿lista? – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa bajándose para abrirle el automóvil

Lista, aunque con una condición – dijo Candy subiendo al automóvil

¿Cuál? – dijo Anthony subiéndose a su lugar

Este día nunca paso – dijo Candy quien toda la noche se debatió en hacerlo o no

Nunca paso – dijo Anthony un poco triste, pero convencido

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, estaba en exámenes y me era imposible escribir

¿Qué va a pasar ese día juntos? ¿quiénes son las mujeres? ¿Quién la odia mas, quien tiene el hermano y quien es la más vieja? Dedico a quien sepa todas las preguntas

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Evelyn, TamyWhiteRose ( gracias ojala te lea pronto) , Lili5555, Ross, Ster star , Ale, KT1947, arleniferreyrapacaya , geomtzr , Selenityneza , mayely león, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	14. Chapter 14 disculpa

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no publicar, pero el 16 de octubre murió mi Lokito, era mi compañero y mejor amigo, el ser que mas he amado, muchos no entiende lo que significa amar a un perro, sin embargo el era todo para mi, su muerte me dejo devastada, por lo cual no he tenido cabeza para pensar, después me fui de congreso por parte del doctorado , no porque quisiera, sino porque era un compromiso que tenia desde meses atrás, pido su comprensión

Tratare de escribir pronto, solo denme la oportunidad de aclara mi mente


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Mi ultima oportunidad?

¿Mi última oportunidad?

Durante los primeros minutos del trayecto ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, Anthony pensaba que ese día seria su última oportunidad para ser feliz y estar con el amor de su vida, estaba nervioso, pero convencido que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por otro lado, Candy también se encontraba nerviosa, teniendo dudas, se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo a Terry, no obstante, quería convencerse que esa sería la última vez que estaría a solas con su amor

¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Candy siendo la primera en romper el silencio con el fin de olvidar por un momento sus dudas

Es una sorpresa, aunque estoy seguro que hoy será un día inolvidable para ambos – dijo Anthony dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Sabes que no soy muy paciente para las sorpresas – dijo Candy comenzando a jugar, sintiendo que el ambiente se aligeraba

Lo sé y no estamos muy lejos de nuestro primer punto, además la señorita Pony y la hermana María me han ayudado a prepararlo – dijo Anthony mientras conducía

Ante la declaración, Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo, conscientes de la relación de la rubia con Terry y aprobaban que fuera con Anthony

No lo puedo creer, espero sea un desayuno, porque muero de hambre –dijo Candy tratando de que el no notara su asombro

Eso me imagine por eso mi sorpresa comienza con un almuerzo junto al lago, estoy seguro que, así como a mí, es un ligar muy especial para ti – dijo Anthony convencido que aun la conocía

Por unos segundos Candy no dijo nada, sintiéndose feliz de que el aun recordara las cosas que la hacen feliz- así es, siempre ame el lago, aún recuerdo cuando Stear me trajo de la cuidad por que los Leagan me habían abandonado ahí, acabamos en el lago – con este recuerdo, ella comenzó a reír

Es que los experimentos de Stear nunca funcionaban, yo también recuerdo ese día, llego empapado a la mansión, aunque muy feliz, nos contó a Archí y a mí que había conocido a una chica encantadora y que la invitaría al baile que la tía abuela estaba organizando – dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco triste

Extraño mucho a Stear, siempre me utilizo como conejillo de indias, pero aun así era encantado y siempre estuvo para mí – dijo Candy también un poco triste – sabes, yo fui la última persona que lo vio antes de enlistarse en el ejercito

No me parece extraño, siempre fuiste muy especial para él, era lo que iluminaba su mañana, era común encontrarlo muy temprano verlo experimentando en algo que te pudiera gustar- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa recordando esos días – me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás

Yo creo que en los últimos años ya no era yo la persona especial, era una de mis amigas – dijo Candy sintiéndose extraña ante las palabras tan clara de Anthony

¿y quién fue de la única persona que se despidió? – dijo Anthony consciente de a donde quería que Candy fuera

Yo, pero …-dijo Candy comprendiendo por primera vez eso

Te confesare algo, cuando éramos jóvenes los tres, Stear, Archí y yo nos enamoramos de ti, estábamos convencido que cada quien utilizaría sus mejores estrategias, sin embargo, era tal nuestra complicidad que llegamos al acuerdo que quien robara tu corazón seria respetado, protegido y apoyado, sin importar quien fuera – dijo Anthony deteniendo el automóvil, sin sentirlo ya habían llegado a su destino

Nuevamente Candy se quedó sin palabras, hasta que dijo - ¿y en qué momento supieron que eras tú?

Lo supieron desde el momento en que te regale tu cumpleaños, ellos sabían que no daría mi rosa, la cual tarde años en cultivar, si no estuviera seguro de que mis sentimientos eran mutuos – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, abrió la puerta de automóvil para bajarse y ayudarla a bajar, estaban en frente del hermoso lago que siempre habían amado

Este lugar siempre me trajo paz – dijo Candy quien estaba maravillada ante lo que veía, tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a ahí

A mí también, cuando quería estar solo siempre venia aquí, aún recuerdo las ocasiones que nos encontramos aquí- dijo Anthony ofreciendo su brazo para que ella se sostuviera y ambos caminaran al lugar donde sería su almuerzo

Luego de unos segundos ambos encontraron una vista hermosa del lago, por lo que decidieron que ahí colocarían la manta que el llevaba consigo además de una canasta donde la hermana María y la señorita Pony le habían ayudado a colocar los alimentos

Anthony comenzó a sacar las cosas, que consistían en dos sándwiches, fruta y un pedazo de pastel, acompañado de jugo

Este alimento me recuerda a una comida que tuve con Albert, él no tenía mucho dinero, pero decidimos que lo compartiríamos, todavía no sabía que él era el patriarca de la familia – dijo Candy sin pensarlo mientras tomaba un sándwich

¿eras muy cercana a el? – dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco incómodo, aunque trato de que no fuera evidente

Si, Albert siempre fue mi guía, mi compañero y mi amigo, por eso me dolió mucho que callara, él supo lo que llore por ti y lo mal que me sentía, sabía que tú eras lo que más amaba – de nuevo Candy hablo sin pensar

¿así que me amabas? ¿ya no? – dijo Anthony con seguridad viéndola a los ojos

Candy dio un suspiro y evitando su mirada dijo. Conoces mis sentimientos de la misma forma que me conoces y sabes que hare lo correcto

Sé que harás lo que el mundo espera que hagas, mas no lo que quieras – dijo Anthony un poco molesto

¿podemos cambiar de tema? – dijo Candy no quería que ese día fuera malo – quiero pasar el día bien contigo

Tienes razón yo también quiero que hoy sea un gran día, inolvidable – dijo Anthony convencido que aprovecharía su oportunidad – mejor cuéntame ¿Qué te llevo a ser enfermera?

Fueron muchas cosas, cuando hui del San Pablo no sabía que hacer de mi vida, por eso vine el hogar de Pony, pero al ver que no era lo suficientemente madura y con conocimientos para cuidar a los niños, supe que me gustaría ayudar a las personas, por eso decidí ser enfermera y es lo que más amo- dijo Candy sintiendo que nuevamente el ambiente se aligeraba- ¿tu porque decidiste ser médico?

Algo similar a lo tuyo paso conmigo, cuando desperté del coma me sentía perdido, es horrible no poder recordar las cosas, mi padre me contaba algunos hecho, aunque sé que otros los omitía, por lo que tenía muchos huecos en mi mente, por lo que me empezó a interesar la medicina, aunque con el tiempo descubrí que soy feliz de ayudar a los demás, por lo que decidí que sería mi forma de vivir, así podría ser útil y tratar de entender lo que me pasaba – dijo Anthony mientras comida, viendo el horizonte con Candy

Al parecer siempre tuvimos los mismos ideales – dijo Candy cabizbaja

Así es y es lo que me enamora de ti- dijo Anthony con seguridad, colocando su mano debajo de la barbilla de ella para que Candy lo viera a los ojos

Es que... no entiendo cómo puedes decir que estás enamorado de mí, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Candy tratando de que sus dudas no salieran a flote

Lo hago porque estoy enamorado de tu esencia y esa sigue siendo la misma, lo puedo ver en tu mirada- dijo Anthony acercándose provocadoramente- ¿tú no sientes lo mismo? Respóndeme

Candy dudo un segundo en responder –no me preguntes eso, sabes la respuesta y también sabes que soy consciente del tiempo

Creo que lo mejor es volver a cambiar de tema, además tenemos que levantar nuestro almuerzo, ya que nuestro recorrido sigue – dijo Anthony levantándose de su lugar

¿ahora a dónde vamos? – dijo Candy también cambiando de actitud dispuesta a disfrutar ese día

Haremos una parada para comer algo y después es sorpresa –dijo Anthony comenzando a recoger sus cosas

Cuando ambos dejaron todo listo, subieron de nuevo al automóvil, ya habían guardado todo en la canasta, ambos miraron por última vez su lago

Por unos segundos ambos contemplaron el camino, sintiendo el aire en sus rostros, viviendo la experiencia que les fue negada años atrás

Si no me equivoco vamos al pueblo- dijo Candy quien intentaba adivinar a donde se dirigían

Acertaste, quiero volver a comer de pie con las manos una salchicha, aún recuerdo cuando todos me miraron extraño, por haberlo hecho antes – dijo Anthony divertido

Era demasiado extraño un joven de 14 años que no había comido una salchicha en su vida – dijo Candy riéndose – además conmigo siempre eran nuevas experiencias

En eso aciertas, así que comeremos ahí y seguiremos por el camino hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino – dijo Anthony con el objetivo de que ella siguiera pensando en la sorpresa

¿es la sorpresa? –dijo Candy de forma juguetona

Así es – dijo Anthony con la mirada fija en el camino

¿no me dirás? – dijo Candy acercándose más a el

No- dijo Anthony con seguridad

No es justo – dijo Candy abrazando los brazos –pensare algo para que me digas

Luego de pocos minutos, ambos llegaron al pueblo donde comerían la salchicha, pero antes deberían un breve paseo por el pueblo, sin proponérselo, ellos iban de la mano

Esa es la iglesia donde subimos al campanario – dijo Candy emocionada apretando la mano de Anthony

Si, como olvidar ese día- dijo Anthony con nostalgia

También fue el día de la adivina, tenía mucho miedo de que algo te pasara – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Te he de confesar que yo también tenía miedo no quería que nada nos separa – dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad

Pero …tú me dijiste que no hiciera caso, que cada quien es artífice de su destino – dijo Candy sorprendida

Tenía que ser tu fortaleza, no quería que te preocuparas y vinieras abajo, siempre supe que eres una mujer fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo conozco tu nobleza y empatía, sabía que estarías pensando en eso, por eso decidí ser fuerte y pensar que no me afectaba – dijo Anthony diciendo todo aquello que callo

Por otro lado, alguien llegaba tocar la puerta de Terry, desconcentrándolo, por lo que su mal humor apareció

Espero sea importante –dijo Terry furioso al otro lado de la puerta

Hola Terry lo siento, pensé que Candy estaría aquí – dijo Anni fingiendo preocupación

No esta, fue al hogar de Pony, pero el pasado mañana ya está aquí, puedes volver entonces – dijo Terry tratando de que su furia no se notara

Ya veo, pensé que no iría al hogar de Pony, bueno al menos eso me comento, ya que había quedado con Anthony de verse ahí y después se arrepintió – dijo Anni quien no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan ya que podría separar a la pareja de Terry y Candy y ella necesitaba que estuvieran juntos, para que por fin Archí se olvidara de ella, pero la tía abuela y Eliza la habían obligado a hacerlo

Así que Candy vería a Anthony en Lakewood- dijo Terry tratando de contener su furia, aunque ya era demasiado tarde

Eso fue lo que ella me comento, aunque para ser sincera tenía muchas dudas y antes de que saliera del departamento me dijo que no lo haría, que seguiría con los planes de boda contigo – dijo Anni agregando esto último al plan, no iba a permitir que Candy fuera feliz con Anthony, ella estaba segura que tanto Eliza como la tía abuela equivocaban

Gracias Anni, ¿necesitas algo más? – dijo Terry fingiendo amabilidad

No, yo creo que mejor la busco cuando regrese – dijo Anni dando media vuelta dejando a Terry con la puerta abierta

Cuando por fin Anni se fue, Terry cerró la puerta de un portazo, estaba furioso, se sentía como un estúpido, Candy y Anthony seguían frecuentándose y viéndole la cara- pero esto no se va a quedar así Candy, te amo, pero permitiré te burles de mi – pensó Terry cerrando los puños sintiéndose traicionado

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les agrade

Lamento muchísimo la demora, sé que podría dar varios pretextos, pero siendo sincera, mi estabilidad emocional no estaba bien, apenas voy tratando de continuar con mi vida, la perdida de mi mascota ha sido lo peor de este año, eso provoco que también me viniera abajo en el doctorado y este tiempo ha sido de rescatar mi proyecto y calificaciones, lo siento mucho

Muchas gracias a todas las que han comprendido la situación, sé que prometí dedicar el capítulo a quien diera quienes son las tres personas que odian a Candy, pero dadas las circunstancias, quiero ocupar este capítulo para agradecer su apoyo

Prometo no dejare la historia

Espero sus reviwes


	16. Chapter 16 Reloj

Reloj

Al anochecer Candy y Anthony llegaron a su último destino, ambos habían viajado la mayor parte de la tarde en el automóvil, debido a que la ciudad a la que irían estaba un poco lejos, sin embargo, era un lugar bello y muy privado, pocas personas conocían de su existencia, Anthony por haber pasado su infancia y parte de la juventud ahí, sabia donde se ubicaba

Vaya, no conocía esta parte de la cuidad, viajamos por mucho tiempo – dijo Candy quien admiraba el camino

Muy pocos conocer esta parte de la cuidad, por mucho tiempo muchos de los principales edificios pertenecieron a los Andrew, pero la tía abuela dijo que era muchos problemas y los vendió, ella nos traía cuando éramos jóvenes – dijo Anthony mientras conducía

Créeme que siempre me ha impresionado el poder de los Andrew- dijo Candy siendo sincera

Te entiendo a mí me pasaba lo mismo cuando era joven – dijo Anthony quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo ese poder – ya estamos cerca del lugar

¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Candy de forma juguetona

Te diría que es una sorpresa, no obstante, ya te he dado muchas sorpresas, por lo que te diré que conocerás el que era uno de mis restaurantes favoritos cuando era joven y donde mi madre me comento que conoció a mi padre – dijo Anthony recordando cuando su madre le relataba esa historia

No lo puedo creer, yo estoy encantada de conocer donde se conocieron tus padres – dijo Candy emocionada

Luego de unos minutos Anthony estaciono el automóvil afuera de un lujoso restaurante, muy pequeño, pero completamente iluminado con velas, daba la impresión de ser un lugar muy íntimo y delicado

Es hermoso – dijo Candy gratamente sorprendida

Qué bueno que te gusto, ahora entremos y te puedo asegurar que te encantara el pastel de chocolate que aquí tienen, aún recuerdo tus gustos, tiene años que no lo pruebo y ya muero por hacerlo – dijo Anthony feliz, disfrutando del momento, la compañía y jugándose su última carta

En ese momento ingresaron al restaurante donde fueron recibidos por uno de los anfitriones, ahí tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada, ninguno de los dos quería interrupciones, ambos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, con muchas sonrisas y anécdotas

Anthony sugirió a Candy que pedir, ella estaba encantada, lo único que ella pidió extra fue otra rebanada de pastel, él estaba en lo correcto, el pastel era delicioso

De esa forma pasaron alrededor de 2 horas sin que ninguno se percatara del tiempo, estaba teniendo un buen momento y querían atesorarlo

Ya es un poco tarde, creo que debemos volver – dijo Candy cabizbaja

Tienes razón, le prometí a la señorita Pony y hermana María que regresaríamos hoy – dijo Anthony también un poco decepcionado – solo pago y nos vamos

Sin embargo, cuando Anthony estaba por pagar la cena que habían tenido, el capitán del restaurante le comento que había caído una lluvia torrencial, por lo que varios caminos estaban cerrados, lo mejor que había que hacer era pasar la noche ahí

Minutos después Anthony regreso con Candy, él ya había reservado una habitación en uno de los hoteles más importantes, el cual estaba cerca del restaurante

Tengo malas noticias – dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de Candy

¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy preocupada

Cuando pedí hablar con uno de los meseros, el capitán me comento que debido a la lluvia torrencial cerraron varios caminos, él lo estaba haciendo con cada uno de los comensales, me dijo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es pasar la noche en esta pequeña ciudad – dijo Anthony comenzando a ponerse nervioso

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Candy preocupada

Pues … después de hablar con el capitán del restaurante y consciente de que no te arriesgaría, reserve una habitación en un hotel cercano, el capitán me dijo que era el mejor de la cuidad – dijo Anthony tratando de evitar toda la información

Gracias, que bueno que ya tenemos habitaciones para pasar la noche, la hermana María y la señorita Pony se preocuparán, pero cuando les digamos la condiciones que encontramos estarán tranquila – dijo Candy un poco más relajada

Tienes razón, aunque hay algo que tenga que saber – dijo Anthony antes de dar un suspiro – debido al cierre de los caminos. Todos los hoteles están reservados, al parecer conversamos mucho tiempo, por lo que solo pude reservar una habitación

Por unos segundos Candy permaneció en silencio hasta que dijo –si no tenemos más opciones creo que podemos pasar esta noche, si quieres yo me puede quedar en el sofá

No, eso es imposible, la cama es tuya y yo me dormiré en el sofá o ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos cuando lleguemos en el hotel – dijo Anthony ofreciendo su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie con el fin de salir del restaurante

Ambos caminaron hacia el automóvil de Anthony, ahí ambos buscaron sus abrigos debido a que la tarde se encontraba algo fría y la lluvia había bajado la temperatura

¿estás seguro que no podemos volver? – dijo Candy comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

Si quieres lo podemos intentar y hasta donde lleguemos buscamos un hotel – dijo Anthony un poco decepcionado

No, no quiero arriesgarme, conozco las lluvias torrenciales por aquí y provocan que los arboles caigan y haya deslaves – dijo Candy consiente de que lo mejor era esperar

Después de esta breve conversación ambos subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron al hotel al cual llegaron un solo minutos, puesto que si se encontraba muy cerca del restaurante

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Anthony se bajó, abrió la puerta de Candy, la ayudo a bajar y la sostuvo, ya que el piso estaba resbaloso debido a que continuaba la lluvia

Estas bien – dijo Anthony aun sin soltarla

Si, nunca pensé que el clima estuviera tan feo – dijo Candy viendo como afuera del hotel continuaba lloviendo

Vamos- dijo Anthony tomándola de la mano

Algunos minutos después ambos estaban en la recepción del hotel, a Anthony le entregaron la llave para entrar a la habitación, la pareja estaba nerviosa, durante todo el día estuvieron juntos solos, no obstante, en ese momento se sentían extraños, ninguno imagino que terminarían compartiendo habitación

Antes de entrar a la habitación ambos dieron un suspiro, sabían que era una situación que ninguno de los dos provoco, hecho que los mantenía tranquilos

Si quieres yo me quedo en el sofá y tú en la cama – dijo Anthony abriendo la puerta

No, yo creo que lo mejor es que yo tome el sillón soy más pequeña, además tu manejaste toda la tarde – dijo Candy ingresando, observando a detalle la habitación, la cual era hermosa y lujosa

Eso no está en discusión, no voy a permitir que tu estés incomoda – dijo Anthony sintiéndose nervioso, pero tratando de disimilarlo

Si no tengo alternativa – dijo Candy también comportándose nerviosa- voy al baño, si quieres puedes dejar tu saco ahí, para que no estés incomodo

Gracias, antes de que entres traje una playera de más puedes usarla para dormir. El vestido es incómodo – dijo Anthony sacando la prenda de la canasta que llevaba, en ese momento agradecía tener su ropa en su automóvil y no tener tiempo para bajarla al llegar al hogar de Pony

Gracias – dijo Candy tomando la playera de al antes de entrar al baño

Unos minutos después Candy salió del baño solo con la playera de él, la cual le llagaba a la altura de los muslos, puesto que ella era bajita y el alto. Anthony se encontraba recostado en el sillón sin darle oportunidad a que ella se ofreciera para quedarse en el mueble

Un poco sonrojada Candy camino frente el metiéndose debajo de las cobijas de la cama, sintiendo la mirada de el tras de si

Buenas noches Anthony – dijo Candy acomodaba en la cama

Buenas noches Candy-dijo Anthony desde su lugar

La luz de la habitación ya se encontraba apagada, ambos habían fingido que estaban dormidos para no molestar a otro, Candy pesaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, una parte de ella le decía que sí, no quiera perderlo y al menos tenía que quedarse con ese recuerdo, mientras que Anthony pensaba que la noche terminaría y él la perdería por siempre, respetaría la decisión de ella, lo que menos quería era atormentarla

Luego de una hora Candy por fin se decidió a tomar una determinación, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pensando que Anthony estaba dormido, se levantó con cuidado, llego hasta donde él estaba y tratando de ser suave acaricio su mejilla, provocando que al instante el rubio se despertara

Candy ¿estás bien? – dijo Anthony preocupado al verla de pie frente a el

Si, solo que estaba pensando que por esta noche no quiero perderte, quiero que ambos estemos bien, ven duerme conmigo – dijo Candy tomando la mano de ella

Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ante su asombro lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj que estaba en la habitación, el cual era antiguo pero elegante y por lo que lo primero que pensó fue:

Reloj no marques las horas

Porque voy a enloquecer

Ella se irá para siempre

Cuando amanezca otra vez

Vamos, si podemos pensar que esa es nuestra última noche juntos, al amanecer cada quien volverá a la realidad – dijo Candy cuando él se puso de pie frente a ella, hecho que la intimido un momento, no podía evitar pensar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo

Anthony tomando a Candy de la mano dijo;

Nomás nos queda esta noche

Para vivir nuestro amor

Y tu tic-tac me recuerda

Mi irremediable dolor

Por favor no lo hagas más difícil, no pienses en el tiempo que nos queda – dijo Candy tomando la iniciativa, colocándose de puntas para robarle un beso, el cual al principio fue tímido, pero poco a poco se volvió más atrevido y apasionado, con los segundos su entrega fue mayor, las ropas les estorbaban y por un instante ambos olvidaron que sería la última noche que pasarían en sus vidas

Después de algunas horas en las que ambos se demostraban lo que sentían, Candy fue la primera en caer dormida en los brazos de Anthony, recostando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él, a ella solo las sabanas las cobijaban

Fue en ese preciso momento que Anthony quien no podía conciliar el sueño volvió a mirar el reloj con ella abrazada respirando de forma tranquila pensó:

Reloj detén tu camino

Porque mi vida se apaga

Ella es la estrella

Que alumbra mi ser

Yo sin su amor no soy nada

Detén el tiempo en tus manos

Haz esta noche perpetua

Para que nunca se vaya de mí

Para que nunca amanezca

No te perderé, algo tengo que hacer para estar a tu lado, después de hoy nada me hará cambiar de opinión – pensaba Anthony observándola con detalle

Por otra parte, alguien llegaba al hogar de pony en medio de la tormenta, había tomado el último tren, lo que provoco que llegara durante la madrugada, sabía que las madres de Candy estarían dormidas al igual que todos los niños, no obstante, su deseo de saber la verdad lo estaba carcomiendo, confiaba en Candy, ella le había demostrado muchas veces que lo amaba, también sabia o sentía que Anni no era alguien de fiar, sin embargo, algo en él, le decía que tenía que cerciorarse

Dudándolo por unos segundos, decidió que era lo correcto, por lo que toco la puerta de hogar de pony

La tormenta no lo ayudaba a esperar, estaba completamente empapado, no obstante, eso no importaba, él quería respuestas y las tendría

Toco dos veces más la puerta y fue cuando la hermana María quien vestía un camisón le abrió la puerta

Lo siento Hermanan María – dijo el sintiéndose apenado ya que la había despertado

¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sumamente preocupada

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero de su agrado

Lamento la demora, mi vida se ha complicado un poco, sean pacientes no los dejare colgados, mi posgrado está más complicado y exige más de mi tiempo

¿Qué hará Candy?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, serenitymoon20 , Ale, geomtzr, arleniferreyrapacaya, Ster star , mayely león, asi como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Muchas gracias pos su apoyo y compresión, la canción se llama Reloj

Espero sus reviwes


	17. Chapter 17 ¿Te elegiré?

¿Te elegiré?

La hermana María no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, era lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento, la situación más temida por ella y la señorita Pony, ambas habían decidido apoyar a Anthony en su salida con Candy, porque estaban seguras de los sentimientos de ella, mismos que eran dirigidos hacia el rubio los cuales nunca desaparecieron, solo estaban dormidos en un rincón de su corazón, la supuesta muerte provoco que ella los reprimiera conociendo un nuevo amor por el actor, sentimiento que no era tan intenso como el primero

Lo único que ellas querían como madres de Candy es que su hija fuera feliz con una vez en la vida, felicidad que le había sido negada tantas veces, nunca se imaginaron que el actor estuviera ahí frente a ella, su plan es que al regresar Candy tomara la mejor decisión siendo honesta con el actor, terminando ese compromiso buscado su propia felicidad

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Terry al ver que la hermana María se había quedado sin palabras

Este ... si claro- dijo la hermana María haciéndose a un lado para que el pasara – no crees que es un poco peligroso que andes afuera con esta llovía tan torrencial

Si lo sé, no lo pensé, bueno …es que salí temprano del ensayo y se me ocurrió venir por Candy, me dijo que quería venir unos días para estar más tranquila antes de nuestra boda, ha tenido mucho trabajo – dijo Terry quien no iba a mencionar sus verdaderos sentimientos, como la duda de si ella realmente iría sola al hogar

Ante las palabras del actor, la hermana María no sabía que responder, no obstante, en ese momento apareció la señorita Pony quien se había despertado cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo la señorita Pony mientras se colocaba sus lentes, sin embargo, al ver al actor tuvo la misma reacción que la hermana María - ¿Terry?

¿Hay algo sospechoso en que yo haya venido por mi prometida? – dijo Terry comenzando a molestarse de la actitud de las mujeres

Este … no, bueno no, es que por el terrible clima es extraño que estés aquí, es más es peligroso – dijo la señorita Pony pensando de forma rápida una explicación, aunque temiendo que todo se complicaría para la rubia, llegaría el momento de decidir

Lo sé, pero cuando salí de la ciudad no se veía un clima tan horrible, además he de ser sincero, desde que Candy regreso a mi vida no concibo mis días sin ella- dijo Terry con una doble intención, ya que sospechaba que las hermanas escondían algo y al mencionar sus sentimientos por la rubia seria notorio

Te entiendo – dijo la señorita Pony cabizbaja, ya que a pasar de que sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto en apoyar a Anthony, ya que sabía que los sentimientos de la que consideraba su hija y lo único que deseaba es que por una vez en la vida fuera feliz, sabía que esta decisión significaba traición a un tercero - ¿Dónde se quedó tu pequeña? Hace mucho que no la vemos – pregunto con tal de tener tiempo de pensar que haría

Se quedó en la ciudad con mi madre, ella la adora, además según recuerdo los planes de Candy, ella regresaría conmigo mañana, podemos regresar juntos- dijo Terry dejando clara su postura

De ser así, lo mejor es dormir, la lluvia aun continua y estoy segura que mañana Tom la traerá de regreso- dijo la señorita Pony pensando una mejor alternativa

Yo puedo ir por ella al rancho – dijo Terry quien no era muy cercano a Tom

No creo que sea la mejor idea, al padre de Tom no le agrandan muchos los extraños, además tampoco los dejaran venir sin desayunar, él quiere mucho a Candy, casi como una hija – dijo la Hermana María quien había entendido la solución de la señorita Pony-mejor mañana desayunamos juntos y al medio día partes con Candy

Está bien – dijo Terry no muy convencido - ¿puedo quedarme en la habitación que es de Candy?

Claro, pasa, también si traes ropa te aconsejo cambiarte sino te vas a enfermar- dijo la señorita Pony, en ese momento agradecía que Albert junto con Candy hayan renovado el orfanato, dejando una habitación para cada uno de los presentes, además de las mejoras del lugar, gracias a eso Terry no escucharía la conversación de ella con la hermana María

En cuanto el actor cerró la puerta y se escucharon sus pasos, la hermana María pregunto – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Tranquila, creo que lo mejor es que por la mañana enviemos a uno de los niños al rancho de Tom, le diga que intercepte a Candy y Anthony, ella venga para acá con él y él se quede en el rancho, estoy segura que Tom aceptara, el adora a Candy y no es de su total agrado Terry – dijo la señorita pony quien había pensado en eso

Creo que es lo mejor – dijo la hermana María sintiéndose nerviosa

Será una noche muy larga – dijo la señorita Pony también nerviosa

Tal como lo menciono la señorita pony fue una noche muy larga, ya que ni ella ni la hermana María pudieron dormir, ya que ambas esperaban que Candy tomara una decisión y por primera vez pensara en ella, se lo merecía, Terry tampoco pudo dormir debido a que se encontraba molesto y pensaba que algo ocultaban y solo esperaba que Candy respetara su relación. Mientras que Anthony paso la noche cuidando el sueño de Candy, observándola con detalle, quería guardar para siempre su imagen, solo ella concilio el sueño recostada en el pecho desnudo de el

A la mañana siguiente Anthony despertó antes que Candy, con cuidado tratando de no despertarla, se ducho, pidió el desayuno a la habitación y espero a que ella despertara

Media hora después Candy despertó encontrándose con Anthony sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación

Hola – dijo Candy de forma tímida

Hola – dijo Anthony también de forma tímida

Ninguno de los dos, sabia como iniciar la conversación, ya que para Candy significaba el fin y Anthony aún se debatía sobre qué hacer

Candy al notar que se encontraba desnuda trato de taparse con una sábana y completamente sonrojada dijo - ¿me darías un poco de privacidad?

Este claro, voy a ver si y anos traen el desayuno, pedí que lo trajeran – dijo Anthony levantándose comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Gracias – dijo Candy poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el baño

Unos minutos ambos se encontraban desayunando, cada uno comía su comida en silencio, no tenía ánimos de conversan sabían que su tiempo había terminado

Esta lista – dijo Anthony cuando termino su comida, levantándose, él se encontraba cabizbajo y hasta cierto punto decepcionado

Si, ya tengo mis cosas lista- dijo Candy sintiéndose nerviosa y decepcionada

¿estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Anthony sin poder contenerse más, sentía que parte de su vida se iba

No me preguntes más, lo hare, perdóname Anthony, no soy la mujer que tú crees, ha pasado mucho tiempo, todo cambio – dijo Candy quien estaba punto de llorar

Pero … ¿Me amas? –dijo Anthony decepcionado

Sabes mis sentimientos – dijo Candy derramando varias lagrimas

Y si los conozco, ¿Por qué no les haces caso? ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que sacrificar por los demás? ¿porque no piensas en mí? ¿Por qué no piensas en ti? Nos hemos entregado 2 veces y tengo que admitir que han sido las mejores de mi vida, porque yo también te amo, eres mi único motivo para vivir y si me vas a decir que ya no tengo nada que perder, no es así, yo también tuve una especie de relación cuando no tenía memoria, sin embargo desde que la recupere termine con ella, porque no quería dañarla, ni lastimarla, porque jamás la voy a amar como a ti, yo si soy fiel a mis sentimientos, ¿eso no te importa? – dijo Anthony subiendo el tono de su voz, dejando derramar unas lágrimas, expresando todo lo que sentía, sorprendiendo a Candy en primer lugar por mostrarle otra faceta de él que nunca había visto antes y lo segundo porque se acaba de entera que tuvo una relación

Este …no sé qué decir, me encantaría tener la determinación que tú tienes, pero yo no puedo ser así, me sentiría mal conmigo misma – dijo Candy entre lágrimas – y no puedes comparar nuestra situación, yo me relacione con Terry desde que éramos unos adolescentes, la vida nos puso muchas pruebas y por fin podemos estar juntos, a ver ¿dime cuando tiempo tenías con ella? Tal vez en ese sentido

Claro que no podemos comparar, yo con ella llevaba dos años siendo novios, nos conocimos cuando estábamos estudiando medicina, a nosotros la vida no nos pudo tantas pruebas, todo el tiempo juntos, ella para mi es alguien especial, mas no la amo como a ti, tu eres mi vida – dijo Anthony aun subiendo el tono de su voz - y …por desgracia tengo que admitir que …me decepcionas, realice un viaje terrible, solo para volverte ver, para luchar por este sentimiento, por venir con la convicción de que ambos saldríamos adelante a pesar de toda adversidad y tu solo porque te preocupa el que dirán, te niegas a aceptar lo que sientes

No, no es así, tu no entiendes, solo me estas juzgando – Dijo Candy decepcionada, conociendo otra faceta de Anthony, por fin conocía su parte desesperada – si conociera a Terry sabrías porque no quiero romperle el corazón

¿y el a ti si puede rompértelo? Crees que no sé qué él te dejo regresar de NY enferma y triste, que te cambio por otra mujer, con la que se casó y tuvo una hija ¿eso es amar?, si te he confesado que tuve una novia, fue porque yo no recordaba nada, pensé que era alguien más, pero en cuanto recobre mi memoria termine esa relación, porque en mi corazón solo has estado tu – dijo Anthony cerrando los puños

Anthony no quiero que terminemos mal, tu eres alguien importarte para mí, por favor ya vámonos, si seguimos nos lastimaremos – dijo Candy limpiando las lagrimas

Dudo que sea importante y tienes razón, a pesar de todo no quiero lastimarte- dijo Anthony tomando su saco

Después de la discusión, ambos salieron del hotel, abordaron al automóvil de Anthony y durante todo el camino fueron en silencio, Candy iba triste pensativa, viendo el camino mientras que el solo se dedicaba a observar el camino, estaba furioso y decepcionado

Cuando ya se encontraba cerca del hogar de Pony, Candy vio que a lo lejos se acercaba Tom en caballo y con otro a lado, por lo que le pidió a Anthony esperarlo

Anthony detuvo el automóvil, por un instante olvido su incomodada, ya que al escuchar que Tom se acercaba a ellos, se entusiasmó puesto que consideraba al vaquero un amigo

Pocos minutos después Tom llego a donde ellos estaban, salido a Candy con un fuerte abrazo, debido a que siempre la considero una hermana, mucho más que a Anni y por otra parte le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al rubio, aun recordaba los buenos momentos con el

Cuando el saludo termino, Tom tomo una postura seria y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas dijo – lamento decirles que teneos problemas y la señorita Pony me envió para tratar de evitar una desgracia

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Candy alarmada, muy pocas veces o había visto tan serio

Dinos ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? – dijo Anthony también poniendo atención

Tom dio un suspiro diciendo – Terry está en el Hogar de Pony, está esperándote, la señorita Pony lo está entreteniendo, le dijeron que te quedaste en el rancho conmigo, que la lluvia no te permitió volver

No, no puede ser – dijo Candy preocupada, caminando de lado a lado

Tranquila Candy, de alguna forma resolveremos esto- dijo Anthony sin medir el tono de su voz

Tranquilos los dos, la señorita Pony me dio una posible solución y esta es que Candy regrese conmigo al hogar de Pony y tú te vas a mi rancho, ahí te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras, por lo menos hasta que ellos se vayan – dijo Tom tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque podía ver la tensión entre ambos

No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero aceptare la decisión que ella decida – dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos a Candy, consciente de que sus palabras tenían una doble connotación

En ese momento Candy bajo la mirada, era incapaz de verlo a los ojos, dando un suspiro dijo – lo siento, me iré con Tom

De ser así, solo espero seas feliz – dijo Anthony quien estaba furioso

Tranquilo – dijo Tom viendo la conducta de el

Estoy tranquilo, el amor de mi vida ha decidido, solo te voy a pedir un favor – dijo Anthony apretando los puños, que ya estaban blancos des esfuerzo

¿Cuál? – dijo Candy desesperada volviendo a ver a los ojos

No me busques nunca, piensa que realmente morí y te prometo que nunca me cruzare en tu camino – dijo Anthony caminando nuevamente a su automóvil – adiós Tom espero algún día volver a verte, váyanse quiero ver como esto termina

No, podemos seguir siendo amigos – dijo Candy dolida, le lastimaban las palabras de el

Lo siento, no puedo ser amigo de la persona que amo, tú has decidido, por favor vete – dijo Anthony tomando el volante

Vamos Candy – dijo Tom viendo la escena con sentimientos encontrados, no estaba conforme como él le hablaba a Candy, pero tampoco de que ella se negaba a sus sentimientos, era obvio que se amaban

En ese momento Tom le ayudo a Candy a subir al caballo que llevaba extra, mientras que el subía al propio, ambos comenzaron a avanzar siendo observados por Anthony, cuando de repente de uno del arbusto salió un zorro provocando que el caballo se asustara y se levantara en dos patas, lo que ocasión que Candy se soltara y saliera volando, una situación muy similar a la que vivió Anthony

Candy, Candy – dijo Anthony bajando de su automóvil para ir a auxiliarla, del mismo modo Tom también bajo para ir a ver a la rubia quien estaba inconsciente en el piso

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero mi semestre en el doctorado ha estado pesado y me quita mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no la dejare colgada

¿Qué pasara con Candy? ¿Cómo reaccionara Terry? Y Anthony? Espero sus opiniones a estas preguntas

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Denisse Treviño, Jess de Villa, serenitymoon20 , Selenityneza , Ster star , arleniferreyrapacaya m Guest , Geomtzr , Ale, Aminaabud , mayely león, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	18. Chapter 18 ¿Mio?

¿Mío?

Al ver que Candy no reaccionaba, Anthony trato de tranquilizarse, sabía que en ese momento lo más importante era ella y como médico era consciente de que el tiempo jugaba en contra

Candy, por favor despierta- dijo Tom comenzando a desesperarse a punto de moverla

NO- dijo Anthony deteniéndolo- lo mejor es moverla, pero con mucho cuidado, si lo hacemos de forma inadecuada puede ser peor, ayudaba a subirla a mi automóvil, yo te digo como

Con cuidado ambos caballeros subieron a Candy a la parte trasera de automóvil de rubio, ella al ser pequeña iba acostada, Anthony trato de acomodarla para que no se moverá mucho

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Tom algo alterado

Llevare a Candy al hospital más cercano, tu regresa al hogar y dile a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María lo que acaba de pasar, no podemos perder a Candy – dijo Anthony de forma frita tratando de pensar claramente, aunque por dentro estaba deshecho y preocupado

Está bien, nos vemos en el hospital – dijo Tom quien también trataba de pensar claro

En ese momento Anthony tomo el camino para ir hacia el hospital más cercano, lo único que le importaba es que ella estuviera bien, no le importaba si se tenía que enfrentar a Terry o al mundo entero, tampoco le importaba si ella no lo eligió, el sería feliz sabiendo que ella estaba feliz y plena con alguien mas

Luego de casi 40 minutos Anthony llego al hospital, estaba desesperado, el camino se había hecho eterno, al estacionar su automóvil y bajar con cuidado a Candy, él se percató que la rubia tenia sangre saliendo del oído y de la nariz, además la parte baja de su vestido tenia también sangre, por lo que apresuro paso, por suerte un médico que lo vio llegar acerco una camilla, él la coloco en la misma, solo vio como ella era ingresada de emergencia, era tal su desesperación que dio un puñetazo a la pared

Por otra parte, Tom tomo camino hacia el rancho de su padre, el cual estaba más cerca, ya que estaba consciente de que tal vez la hermana María o la señorita Pony quisieran ir a ver a Candy, por lo que lo mejor era pasar por el automóvil de su padre

Luego de unos minutos Tom llego al hogar de Pony, al entrar se encontró con la hermana María, la señorita Pony y el otro invitado, el odioso Terry, jamás entendió como Candy quien para él era su hermana, se había fijado en el actor y después de lo que le hizo aun lo amaba

Tom que bueno que llegas- dijo la señorita Pony tranquilizándose, ya que la presencia de él, significaba que su plan había funcionado - ¿Candy se quedó jugando con los niños?

¿tu vieron una buena tarde? ¿les atrapo la terrible lluvia? – dijo la hermana María tratando de seguir el plan de la señorita Pony y que Terry no dudara de el

Ante los cuestionamientos de las madres de Candy, Tom bajo la cabeza tratando de dar la noticia que tenia

¿Por qué demonios no dices nada? ¿Dónde está Candy? - dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse

Candy sufrió un accidente – dijo de una vez Tom

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Terry reacciono - ¿Cómo que sufrió un accidente? ¿dónde está? ¿porque está sola?

Dinos Tom – dijo la señorita Pony preocupada

Tom dio un suspiro y dijo – cuando veníamos de regreso Candy se subió al caballo, a este algo lo asusto y ella se cayó, al instante ella quedo inconsciente y …

¿y qué? – dijo Terry ya completamente desesperado - ¿Por qué demonios no estas con ella? ¿dónde está?

¿Qué paso? – dijo la Hermana María imaginándose el escenario

Anthony fue quien la llevo al hospital más cercano – dijo Tom pensando que lo mejor era enfrentar la situación de una vez

¿Anthony? Qué demonios tenía que hacer el con ella – dijo Terry pasando de la desesperación a la furia – no me digan que mágicamente apareció en el rancho –subió el tono de la voz el actor de forma sarcástica

Terry, discúlpanos, lo hicimos por el bien de Candy, ella es como nuestra hija – dijo la señorita Pony muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho

¿disculparlas? Estoy decepcionado, me siento traicionado por mi prometida, ella dijo que venía a pensar, no a encontrarse con él, yo le creía, soy un imbécil y ustedes son escoria, ¿esos valores les dan a los niños? Esto no se queda si, voy a cerrar este lugar – dijo Terry antes de sentir un puñetazo por parte de Tom

A mis madres no les hablas así, ellas solo estaban viendo lo mejor para su hija y lo mejor no eres tú, la escoria eres tu- dijo Tom también furioso

Solo les digo una cosa, despídanse de su hogar, esto no se queda así, quiero que ella me lo diga de frente, si tiene el valor – dijo Terry con el labio roto, antes de salir de el hogar

En ese momento ambas mujeres no podían controlar el llanto, estaban preocupadas por las palabras de actor y por Candy, solo esperaban que no fuera grave el accidente

Tranquilas, yo les puedo decir que hicieron lo correcto – dijo Tom dándoles fortaleza- nadie les va a quitar el hogar, ni Albert, ni Candy, ni yo lo vamos a permitir, ahora quiero ir a verla y llegar antes de él, las cosas con Anthony se van a poner peor

Tienes razón, vamos a ver a Candy, por favor ¿puedes llevarme contigo? – dijo la hermana María tratando de controlarse

Vayan, yo me quedo orando por ella, por favor Tom no permitas una tragedia – dijo la señorita Pony también llorando, se sentía culpable por haberle mentido a Terry y ahora las consecuencias que esto traería, sin embargo, algo en ella le decía que había hecho lo correcto

Media hora después llegaron al hospital Tom y la hermanan María, tal como él lo menciono, su arribo fue antes que el actor, inmediatamente se encontraron con Anthony quien ya estaba esperando noticias de Candy, lo último que supo es cuando la ingresaron a emergencia

Tom y la hermana María estaban por preguntarle a Anthony que noticias tenia, cuando de pronto solo vieron caer al rubio, debido a que el actor le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro, Anthony estaban por responder, poniéndose de pie, pero fue detenido por Tom, recordando la promesa a la señorita Pony, mientras que Terry quien estaba furioso, quería seguir golpeándolo, pero se interpuso la hermana María

Deténganse- dijo la hermana María subiendo el tono de su voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Usted no me hable y tú eres un imbécil, te hubieras quedo muerto como todos pensábamos, ya viste, has destrozado la vida de Candy y la mía, éramos felices, nos íbamos a casar- dijo Terry teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría negativa, desde la desesperación hasta la ira

Si su relación hubiera sido real, el que yo regresara no los hubiera afectado, pero lo que tú no sabes, es que yo soy el amor de su vida, ese que siempre estuvo presente, lo nuestro si es real – dijo Anthony quien desde que se quedó solo en esa sala, llego a la conclusión que lucharía por ella, en el hotel ella le había demostrado que seguía amándolo – es más, si realmente la amaras, en este momento no estarías peleando conmigo, ni faltándole el respeto a la madre de Candy, lo único que te importaría es que ella estuviera bien, independientemente de con quien estaba

Las palabras del rubio sorprendieron al actor, quien simplemente se alejó un poco sin decir nada, al ver la conducta de este, Tom soltó a Anthony, ellos se fueron a sentar un poco lejos de Terry, acompañados por la hermana María, los cuatros prefirieron el silencio en ese momento

Al cabo de una hora salió un médico del área de emergencia buscando familiares de la paciente Candy White, los cuatro dijeron que ellos lo eran

¿Cómo está esta? – dijo la hermana María sumamente preocupada

La paciente se encuentra un poco grave, presenta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que la dejo inconsciente, no obstante, lo que más nos preocupa es el embarazo, debido a que sufrió una amenaza de aborto, ya logramos controlarlo, además ahora el embarazo será de alto riesgo – dijo el médico pensando que todos sabían este hecho

¿Candy está embarazada? – dijo Tom sorprendido, pensando que había sido muy inconsciente al subirla al caballo

Voy a ser padre – dijo Terry en un susurro, aunque todos lograron escucharlo, olvidando todo su coraje y decepción, el ser padre con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado

Esta oración destrozo a Anthony, sin embargo, se mantenía con una postura neutral y si eso era cierto, el estaría bien sabiendo que ella es feliz

¿de cuánto tiempo es el embarazo? – dijo Anthony tratando de ser lo más objetivo posible, ya que su formación como médico le decía que mientras menos tiempo tuviera el embarazo más riesgoso y menos estable era

eso a ti que te importa – dijo Terry quien ahora que sabía que sería padre, menos quería que la rubia y su hijo se relacionara con Anthony

les voy a pedir que se tranquilicen – dijo el médico viendo la tensión en el ambiente – además es una pregunta inteligente, ya que mientras menos tiempo tenga el embarazo más peligroso es

si es así ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? - dijo Tom preocupado por su hermana

eso es lo que más no preocupa, la paciente no tiene más de un mes de embarazo – dijo el médico quien ya había hablado del caso con otros colegas

no, no , no esto tiene que ser mentira, ella no puede tener eso, eso es una mentira, quiero que vuelva a revisar, Candy no puede tener un mes de embarazo – dijo Terry complemente desesperado, puesto que la única vez que ellos estuvieron juntos y de entregaron mutuamente, fue cuando murió Susana y Candy encontró al actor en NY, ellos estaban tan felices que no pensaron en nada, además acordaron esperar a su boda, la cual sería en tres meses, quería que su noche de bodas fuera mágica , caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que de repente tomo a Anthony por la solapa – esto es tu culpa, tu culpa

señor tranquilícese o pediré que lo saquen, realizamos varios estudios, además de que todo un grupo vio el caso, ya que es muy posible pierda al producto, la paciente no tiene más de 4 semanas- dijo el médico comenzando a molestarse

ante las palabras del médico y sin importarle las reacciones del actor, Anthony pensó – es mi hijo, nuestro hijo

¿y ella como esta? – dijo la hermana María cambiando un poco el ambiente

Aun no despierta, consideramos es normal debido al fuerte golpe que sufrió – dijo el médico quien trataba de entender la situación- en unos minutos solo la persona podrá pasará verla

Yo pasare – dijo Anthony tomando la palabra

Entendido, de ser así me retiro, regresare para llevarlo a la paciente – dijo el médico caminando de regreso

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos y antes de que alguien pudiera habla Terry rio de forma sarcástica, camino hacia el rubio y sonriendo con amargura dijo – eres un maldito infeliz, maldigo el día que llegaste a nuestra vida, antes de ti Candy y yo hubiéramos sido felices, no me queda más que felicitarte, lograste tu cometido, no puedo desearles felicidad, porque los dos acaban de destrozar la mía, dile a Candy que espero jamás volverla a ver

Antes de que alguno reaccionara, Terry dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, nadie hizo nada por detenerlo

Anthony ¿es tu hijo? – dijo Tom haciendo la pregunta que estaba en el aire

Así es, es mi hijo y aunque no lo fuera no dejare a Candy desprotegida, siempre veré por ella y mi hijo – dijo Anthony con determinación, esto tranquilizo a los presentes

En ese momento el medico regreso y dirigió a Anthony a la habitación de ella, antes de entrar a la misma el medico dijo – la paciente acaba de despertar, se encontrará un poco desorientada, no puede hacer esfuerzo, necesito que le diga la notica, pero con tacto

Claro, yo soy el padre el pequeño y hare todo por ellos – dijo Anthony con seguridad, dejando al médico sorprendido, aunque no dijo nada mas

Voy a tener un hijo con Candy-pensó Anthony llenándose de alegría, entendiendo todo lo que eso conllevaba y estaba feliz de esta noticia, no importaba lo que había pasado en la sala de espera, en ese momento lo único que importaba es que ella y su pequeño estuvieran bien

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero con mis actividades en el doctorado y la pandemia he estado ocupada

¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Cómo tomara Candy la noticia del embarazo?

Ahora quiero agradecer a. Jess de Villa, Carolina Bentez, Ale, serenitymoon20 , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Ross, Ster star , arleniferreyrapacaya, Geomtz, Aminaabud, mayely leon¸Denisse Treviño, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Estaré siempre a tu lado?

¿Estaré siempre a tu lado?

Al entrar a la habitación, Anthony se encontró con Candy quien se sentía un poco desorientada, lo último que recordaba era cuando se subió al caballo

Anthony, que bueno que estas aquí ¿Qué me paso? – dijo Candy preocupada, se sentía extraña y le dolía mucho la cabeza, hasta que recordó – Terry ¿qué paso con él? ¿sabe que estoy aquí? ¿nos descubrió? – ella ante sus preguntas trato de levantarse, pero fue detenida por el rubio

Tranquila Candy, no puedes hacer esfuerzo, te caíste del caballo y por eso te traje al hospital, tenemos que hablar, pero necesito que estés calmada-dijo Anthony hablándole con determinación y subiendo un poco el tono de voz, era la primera vez que ella lo veía actuar así, ya que siempre era alguien tranquilo – doctor, nos daría un minuto

Claro, ahora vuelvo – dijo el médico quien entendió que la situación era delicada

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Candy dijo - ¿estas molesto?

Ante la pregunta de ella, Anthony dio un suspiro y dulcificando su voz dijo – no, no estoy molesto, solo ahora me preocupado y feliz, por eso no quiero que te pase nada, me pone mal saber que estas en peligro

No te entiendo, ¿Cómo que preocupado y feliz? Además ¿Qué paso con Terry? No creo que se haya quedado muy tranquilo, que le dijeron para justificar que no llegue – dijo Candy quien sabia como se comportaba el actor y ahora trataba de entender la nueva conducta desconocida de el

Candy con el accidente… supimos que tuviste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y …tuviste una amenaza de aborto, vamos a ser padres – dijo Anthony quien tenía la mirada cristalizada pues esta última información lo llenaba de felicidad

Vamos a ser padres- dijo Candy quien también tenía la mirada cristalizada, hasta que de repente comenzó a llorar forma más intensa

Tranquilo amor, todo va a estar bien, si tienes un embarazo tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – dijo Anthony quien no entendía el comportamiento de ella

Es que es posible mi hijo sea de Terry, perdóname Anthony, perdóname, no pensé, perdón – dijo Candy sintiéndose mal, pensando que destruía la ilusión de él, pero tenía que ser honesta

Candy, escucha es mi hijo, tienes un mes de embarazo, coincide con la vez que estuvimos juntos en Lakewood, además no sé porque Terry ha decidido hacerse a un lado, el también llego al hospital, Tom le conto – dijo Anthony tratando de que ella entendiera

¿un mes? – dio Candy cambiando su actitud

Si, un mes, por esa razón es un embarazo de alto riesgo, tienes poco tiempo, aunque si hay algo que quiero saber ¿hay posibilidad de que Terry sea el padre? Si el no responde, yo no te dejaría sola – dijo Anthony con determinación y seguridad

Lo siento, te prometo que cuidare de nuestro hijo, ahora que se el tiempo puedo asegurar que es tu hijo, tengo que ser honesta y si ,estuve con Terry antes de la boda, ambos estábamos muy felices, tenía unos meses que su esposa había muerto, yo lo alcance en NY por primera vez desde que era libre, estábamos tan felices que no pensamos, después decidimos esperar hasta la noche de bodas, algo que no ocurrió, queríamos que todo fuera inolvidable, por eso si fuera su hijo tendría 3 meses y medio, lo siento, no soy la mujer que tú piensas y acepto todas la consecuencias – dijo Candy cabizbaja

Candy eres la mujer que he amado toda mi vida y si me das la oportunidad de estar contigo yo sería sumamente feliz, ahora vivo para ti y mi hijo – dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de ella, abrazándola por los hombros

Al sentirlo, Candy se recargo en su pecho sintiéndose protegida y amada – ¿entonces ya está todo aclarado con Terry? Creo le debo una explicación, además tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, me estaba negando a aceptarlo por un deber social, pero tengo que reconocer que a la única persona que amo es a ti, jamás te olvide

Y ahora estaremos juntos afrontando todo lo que venga por delante y no creo sea conveniente que hablas con él, cuando el medico dijo tu estado, todo quedo claro – dijo Anthony quien no quería decirle lo que paso

¿Terry no lo tomo mal? – dijo Candy quien sabia lo impulsivo que era el actor

No te puedo decir que fue de su agrado la noticia del embarazo, sin embargo, ya estaba molesto porque debido al accidente supo que estábamos juntos-dijo Anthony omitiendo algunos momentos

¿estas decepcionado? – dijo Candy quien se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados, ya que era consciente de que amaba a Anthony, pero se sentía mal por Terry

¿Por qué lo estaría? – dijo Anthony quien quería dejar claro todo

Porque yo dudé demasiado de mis sentimientos, quería cumplir con una promesa, aunque eso conllevara no ser feliz, puse en riesgo a nuestro hijo y has tenido que enfrentar todo esto – dijo Candy sintiéndose mal con Anthony

Candy como ya te dije, eres la mujer que he elegido toda mi vida ¿tú crees que estaría decepcionado? Además ¿sabías del embarazo? – dijo Anthony mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello de ella atrás de la oreja

Tú también eres el hombre que siempre mi corazón eligió y no, no sabía que estaba embrazada – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Ahora que ya está todo claro, voy a ir por la hermana María y Tom ya que están muy preocupado por ti, además es probable que pases unos días aquí y yo me quedare contigo- dijo Anthony antes de salir de la habitación de ella

Al estar sola Candy coloco sus manos en su vientre diciendo – te prometo que te cuidare y amare siempre

Luego de unos minutos ingresaron a la habitación la hermana María y Tom, ambos felicitaron a Candy, ninguno menciono el incidente con Terry, estuvieron conversación por alrededor de una hora, mientras que Anthony fue hablar con el médico para saber que procedía ahora con la situación de Candy, él quería tener toda la información para su mejor cuidado

Cuando llego la noche, Tom llevo a la hermana María al hogar de Pony, ahí le comentaron a la señorita Pony todo lo sucedido durante el día, desde la confrontación de Terry, la noticia el embarazo, las pláticas con Candy y que Anthony se había quedado con ella, esto tranquilizo un poco a la madre de la rubia, aunque aún tenía en mente las palabras de actor, rogaba porque no fueran ciertas

Por otra parte, Candy se había quedado dormida, había tenido un día muy agotador, Anthony quien estaba al lado de ella tratando de acomodarse en un sillón, agradecía internamente que su vida hubiera dado ese giro que jamás imagino

Candy tuvo que estar internada en observación durante una semana, durante esos días Tom llevaba diario a la hermana María o a la señorita Pony para que vieran a la rubia quien cada día estaba más feliz y tranquila, Anthony aprovechaba para ducharse, cambiarse, comer y descansar un poco en el rancho del papa de Tom y por las noches él se había cargo

Había llegado el día en que Candy seria dada de alta, Anthony ya tenía todo listo para pasar por ella, además del itinerario que había planeado para que ella no hiciera esfuerzos

¿Estas lista? – dijo Anthony quien estaba entusiasmado, por fin ella salía del hospital y ahora su tarea seria cuidar de ellos

Si, ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí, además quisiera regresar a la comodidad de mi hogar – dijo Candy siendo sincera

He pensado que como no puedes hacer esfuerzos, hoy al salir nos quedaremos en el hogar de Pony y mañana a prime hora partiremos a chicago y …tenemos que hablar – dijo Anthony llegando al punto que más l estresaba

¿Qué pasa? Estoy de acuerdo en lo que has planeado ¿tienes algún problema? – dijo Candy dándose cuenta de sus dudas

Es que cuando regresemos a Chicago, tenemos que estar juntos, yo no voy a permitir que algo te pase y tienes que tener reposo, por eso llegue a la conclusión de que me quedare a vivir aquí, en cuanto lleguemos comenzare a buscar casa para vivir juntos y creemos nuestra propia historia, mientras tanto ¿me permites vivir contigo? – dijo Anthony externando todo lo que sentía y la duda que tenía aun en su mente desde el accidente

Al escuchar las palabras de él, la mirada de Candy se cristalizo y con una sonrisa dijo –si, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, realmente quiero ser feliz y vivir sin miedos ni prejuicios, además es lo mejor para nuestro pequeño

Ante la respuesta de ella, Anthony no resistió más, robándole un beso, para ambos significaba un mejor futuro y la promesa de por primera vez sentase libres

Por la noche ambos rubios se encontraban conversando animadamente con la hermana María, señorita Pony y Tom, los niños del hogar ya estaban dormidos, solo quedaban los adultos despiertos

Señorita Pony, hermana María, les quiero agradecer por todo lo que han hecho por mí, como siempre les hecho, ustedes son mis madres y espero que cuando nos cacemos puedan asistir- dijo Candy quien estaban muy conmovida

Nosotros también siempre te hemos visto como una hija y por eso fue que decidimos apoyarlos- dijo la señorita Pony hablando con el corazón

Queremos que seas feliz – dijo la hermana María también conmovida – ya tienen fecha

Aun no, queremos que primero nazca nuestro hijo y en cuanto la tengamos les aviso – dijo Candy quien no cabía de la felicidad que sentía

Por cierto, también queremos informarles que mañana partiremos s Chicago, quiero manejar de día por cualquier inconveniente – dijo Anthony mientras tenia entrelazas las manos de Candy

Es lo mejor, así llegan también que luz de día – dijo Tom quien estaba feliz de que la pareja por fin pudiera estar junta se lo merecía

Al cabo de unas horas todos decidieron ir a dormir, las madres de Candy estaban un poco tristes ya que ella partiría, pero sabían que era lo mejor, la rubia necesitaba estar en un lugar estable para que no tuviera problemas en el embarazo, por otra parte, Tom prometo visitarlos pronto

Después de desayunar los rubios partieron del hogar de Pony, prometiendo volver a presentar al pequeño Brower, ambos estaban felices. El camino a Chicago fue tranquilo, durante la mayor parte de trayecto Candy durmió, mientras que Anthony manejaba de forma tranquila y constante para no perturbar el sueño de ella

Por la tarde llegaron al departamento de ella, Anthony cargo a Candy al subir las escaleras, ella trato de evitarlo, pero él dijo que era lo mejor, ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta de ella, cuando la rubia se detuvo

¿sucede algo? – dijo Anthony viendo que ella había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa

Por favor si Terry está adentro no vayas a pelear con él o a caer en provocaciones, no quiero que se enfrenten – dijo Candy quien realmente no estaba segura lo que había pasado con el actor y temía que estuviera esperándola

Tranquila, te prometo que eso no pasara- dijo Anthony quien estaba seguro que él ya se había dio, puesto que había pasado una semana desde al accidente y fue muy determinante en sus palabras de no volverla a ver- si es esta aquí, tratare de ser cordial

Está bien – dijo Candy dando un suspiro, tomo su llave y comenzó a abrir la puerta

Ambos entraron con sigilo, expectantes de lo que pudiera pasar, no obstante, al entrar se percataron que el departamento estaba intacto como si el actor no hubiera estado ahí, ya no había juguetes de Gabrielle o libretos en el sillón, la mesa estaba arrejada, solo tenía una nota, la cual Candy tomo, era obvio se trataba de la letra de Terry

¿estás bien? - dijo Anthony al ver que a ella le temblaban las manos al sostener la nota

Nos sé, estas son las últimas palabras de él hacia mí, …tengo miedo, realmente lo defraude – dijo Candy sintiéndose mal, sabía que la que había fallado era ella

Trata de tranquilizarte, eso no te hace bien, ¿estás bien como para leerla? No quiero que algo te pase, piénsalo – dijo Anthony sosteniéndola por la cintura, ayudándola a sentar en el sillón del departamento

Quiero saber que dice, creo que termine con el de la peor forma y conociéndolo, sé que lo herí en lo más profundo, solo te pido estés a mi lado – dijo Candy sintiéndose muy culpable

Sabes que siempre lo hare – dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de ella

En ese momento Candy abrió la carta, comenzando a leerla esta decía

 _Quisiera decirte querida Candy o amor mío, pero has dañado lo más profundo de mi corazón_

 _Esta es la despedida, pensé irme sin que supieras más de mí, no obstante, creo que lo mejor es que conozcas como me siento, jamás imagine que tu fueras quien destrozo mi alma, aun no puedo creer que me has engañado, pensé que tú y yo teníamos una historia, compartíamos sentimientos y éramos el uno para el otro, veo que no es así y no te imaginas lo doloroso que es saber que la personas que amas te ha traicionado, ha mentido y ahora pertenece a alguien más. Cuando supe que pasaste la noche con el, enfurecí, sin embargo, con una sola palabra tuya yo lo hubiera dejado pasar, puesto que te amo tanto que perdonaría todo, pero en el instante que supe tendría un hijo de él, algo en mí se rompió y no creo algún día se pueda reparar, yo aún te amo, quiera desearte que seas feliz, pero no puedo, me conoces y sabes cómo me siento, esta es la despedida Candy, como le dije a el: espero nunca volverte a vete_

 _Te amor, fuiste, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, lástima que no fue sufriente para ti_

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero sigo con mi proyecto en el doctorado y le tengo que dedicar tiempo al estudio

¿Cómo reaccionara Candy a la Carta? ¿Anthony? ¿Terry? En el prox veremos a los villanos de esta historia

Acabo de releer mi historia Solo a ti y es una de las que más me ha gustado, se las recomiendo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20, arleniferreyrapacaya , Carolina Bentez , lilykuran , Ster star, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Guest, Lili5555 , Ale, KT1947 , Geomtzr¸Denisse Trevio¸Aminaabud , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Seguir adelante?

¿Seguir adelante?

Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta, limpio una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla para después guardarla en su saco, en se instante Anthony la abrazo por la cintura, demostrándole que estaba ahí para apoyarla

¿estás bien? – dijo el quien le dio libertad de leerla en privado

Si, lo conozco y sabía que estas serían sus palabras, no te voy a negar que me duele y me siento mal por haberle hecho daño, pero el accidente me enseño que tengo que ser fiel a mis sentimientos y no estar con alguien por no hacer daño, sería lo mismo que hizo el con Susana- dijo Candy quien ya había reflexionado en eso, durante los días que estuvo hospitalizada

Además, el amor deja ser libre- dijo Anthony limpiando las ultimas lágrimas de ella, finalizando con un beso tierno en los labios

Gracias, solo te pido que seas mi fortaleza- dijo Candy quien necesitaba tener estabilidad y por una vez en su vida ser plena

Siempre estaré a tu lado, ahora ustedes son mi vida – dijo Anthony colocando su mano en su vientre

Ante la acción de él, Candy lo abrazo fuertemente, consciente de que, a partir de ese momento, comenzaba a formarse su familia

Que te parece si ahora preparo la comida, mientras tu descansas fue un viaje largo y no quiero que nada te pase – dijo Anthony quien ya tenía su plan

Pero, te puedo ayudar – dijo Candy a quien no le agrada mucho la idea de solo descansar

No está en discusión, es mi momento de cuidarte y es un placer- diciendo esto Anthony comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina

Luego de unos minutos Anthony ya tenía todo listo para comer, gracias a todo el tiempo que vivió solo con su padre era un experto en cocina

Durante la comida ambos disfrutaron de una buena comida, conversando de diversos temas, algunos más triviales que otros, eran los momentos que debieron vivir durante los años perdidos, al terminar la comida, Anthony ayudo a Candy a volverse a sentar en el sillón mientras que él recogía todo lo que ocuparon en la comida, ella leía un libro

Por la noche, Anthony junto con Candy se dieron un baño para relajarse y dormir tranquilos, ambos habían tenido un largo viaje y había sido un día pesado, además el comenzaría con su plan al día siguiente

A la mañana siguiente, ambos desayunaron juntos de forma tranquila para después ducharse, al medio día los dos se encontraban listos para salir, la única diferencia era que el iría para comenzar con su plan mientras que Candy leía un libro

¿segura que vas a estar bien? – dijo Anthony de forma insegura, puesto que no estaba tan seguro de dejarla sola

Si, tranquilo, voy a estar leyendo mi libro y no creo necesitar nada, ve me saludas a Vincent dile que venga a comer un día- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Está bien- dijo Anthony sintiéndose más tranquilo

Anthony – dijo Candy comenzando a jugar con el

¿Qué paso? ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Anthony al pendiente de todas sus necesidades

Te amamos – dijo Candy jugando con el rubio, teniendo las primeras experiencias como pareja

Y yo a ustedes – dijo Anthony caminando de regreso para darle un beso antes de salir

Al cabo de media hora, Candy se encontraba muy entretenida leyendo su libro recostada en el sillón, cuando de repente escucho que llamaban a la puerta

¿Quién será? A lo mejor es Terry que olvido algo, pero él tiene llave, igual y la dejo, no te preocupes, no te pondré en riesgo – pensaba Candy mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre, con cuidado y despacio se levantó, camino de forma lenta, si alguien quería verla tendría que esperar

Por otra parte, la persona que estaban del otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a pensar que no había nadie adentro, estaba por irse, cuando de pronto la misma se abrió

¡Albert! – dijo Candy con emoción

Sin embargo, la expresión de él fue diferente, ya que ella se veía un poco demacrado y con ojeras, pero tratando de que no se notara su sorpresa dijo – Hola Candy ¿puedo pasar?

Claro – dijo Candy haciéndose a un lado para que el pudiera pasar

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, por unos instantes parecían dos extraños, ya que desde que se supo la verdad de Anthony algo se había fracturado entre ambos

¿Cómo estas pequeña? – dijo Albert hablándole de la forma paternal que siempre lo hizo, quería demostrarle que para el siempre seria su pequeña

Me da un abrazo- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada, derribando todas sus barreras

Sin preguntas Albert abrió los brazos, al instante Candy se refugió en ellos como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado, él siempre fue su fortaleza

Te he extrañado mucho, me lastimo la mentira, pero no puedo olvidar todos los buenos momentos que vivimos, necesito a mi amigo a quien dijo que siempre compartiría todo conmigo – dijo Candy sollozando en el pecho de el

Y siempre me tendrá, perdóname, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de mentirte, tu eres a quien menos daño le quise causar, sé que cometí un error y este tiempo separado ha sido muy duro para mí, yo también quiero a mi pequeña, quiero ser tu confidente, amigo y esa persona que siempre estará para ti , lo siento Candy, al parecer mi juventud e ingenuidad jugo en mi contra y me deje manipular, créeme que he aprendido de mis equivocaciones y eso no volverá a pasar, yo también recuerdo todo lo bueno que hemos vivido y como olvida a la perdona que cuido de mi cuando yo era un don nadie, que ni pasado tenia – dijo Albert hablándole con el corazón

Y yo de quien fue capaz de darme una nueva vida al adoptarle – dijo Candy aun abrazándolo, pero ahora viéndolo a los ojos

También te extrañe mucho – dijo Albert siendo sincero

Volvemos a empezar, dejando el pasado de lado – dijo Candy consciente de que era lo que realmente quería

Estoy de acuerdo, te prometo no volverte a fallar pequeña – dijo Albert abrazándola de nuevo

En ese momento ambos deshicieron el abrazo, no obstante, cuando ella estaba por dar un paso sintió un fuerte mareo provocando que se tuviera que detener de los brazos de Albert, alarmándolo al instante

Candy, Candy ¿estás bien? – dijo Albert preocupado viendo como ella se sujetaba fuerte de él, a punto de perder el equilibrio

Si, espera – dijo Candy cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba el mareo

Albert no estaba muy tranquilo, pero siguió sujetándola fuertemente, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y dejo de sujetara

¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? – dijo Albert preocupado

No, es normal, solo que fue intenso – dijo Candy quien estaba tranquila, no era el primero que había tenido en esos días

¿Cómo que normal? No te entiendo, si no me dices te llevo al hospital – dijo Albert quien siempre tuvo el instinto de protegerla

En ese momento Candy dio un suspiro antes de decir – Albert estoy embarazada

Por unos segundos el rubio se quedó en silencio, estaba muy sorprendió por la noticia, aunque también se sentía extraño, pues en el fondo deseaba que ella le correspondiera a su sobrino, por lo que tratando de que no se notara dijo – muchas felicidades, me imagino que Terry debe estar loco de felicidad

En ese momento Candy bajo la cabeza, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio

Creo que hay mucho que te tengo que contar y es una de las muchas razones por las que te digo que te extraño, necesitaba hablar con alguien que realmente me conociera y no me juzgara- dijo Candy siendo sincera en cómo se sentía

Y estoy aquí para escucharte, ven vamos al sillón y me cuentas – dijo Albert comenzando a caminar había el mueble, no obstante, se percató que ella también lo hacía, solo que de una forma más lenta que de costumbre- además de embarazo ¿hay algo más?

al instante Candy comprendió porque lo decía y consciente de que con él podía ser honesta dijo –nos enteramos en embarazo porque me caí de un caballo, tuve una amenaza de aborto y ahora es de alto riesgo, por lo que tengo que estar en reposo absoluto

ante la confesión de ella, no lo pensó y la tomo en brazos, provocando que ella se asustara, mientras decía – dijiste reposos absoluto

bueno puedo caminar un poco, principalmente a necesidades básicas – dijo Candy en los brazos de el

no me voy a arriesgar, así que yo te llevo al sillón – dijo Albert con determinación

eres igual a Anthony- dijo Candy divertida

cuando ambos ya se encontraban en el sillón, el primero en hablar fue Albert diciendo – ahora sí, primero antes que nada ¿dime quien es el papa de tu hijo?

Con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos en su vientre, Candy dijo – Es Anthony

¿y él lo sabe? ¿Terry lo sabe, como lo tomo? – dijo Albert sorprendido gratamente con la noticia

Es lo que tengo que contarte, pero será un poco tardado ¿tienes tiempo'- dijo Candy quien necesitaba sacar todo

Claro, hoy no fui a la compañía, tengo algo que decirte, pero será hasta el final – dijo Albert

¿no quieres decirme ahora? – dijo Candy curiosa como siempre fue

Prefiero esperar, además dime algo ¿Anthony donde esta? ¿estás sola en el departamento? – dijo Albert preocupado de que ella se quedara sola y más en el estado que estaba

Anthony fue a hablar con su papa y estuvo a punto de no ir porque no quería dejarme sola y si él está viviendo por el momento aquí – dijo Candy tratando de ser clara

Me siento más tranquilo y si es así me conviene esperarlos para hablar con ambos – dijo Albert quien era parte de su plan, solo esperaba que no lo volvieran a odiar – mejor dime que ha pasado contigo todo este tiempo y como es que por fin tú y Anthony están juntos

En ese momento Candy comenzó a relatar desde que ambos se encontraron Lakewood, claro omitiendo unas partes, solo dejo claro que desde ese día crearon a su hijo, las veces que ella negó sus sentimientos, los planes de boda con Terry, el sentirse asfixiada con todo, como fue al hogar de Pony para relajarse, encontrarse a Anthony ahí, el día que pasaron juntos, la lluvia que les impido volver, el encuentro con Tom, su caída del caballo, la noticia del embarazo y la despedida de Terry

Por otra parte, en uno de los hospitales más prestigiados de la ciudad, Anthony se encontraba hablando de las posibilidades de entrar a trabajar ahí

Sería un honor que alguien como usted ingresara a este hospital, solo contratamos al mejor personal y su currículum es impresionante, además su nombre es famoso en este medio, usted no lo creerá, pero entre médicos todo se conoce, además hace algunos años yo di una conferencia en su escuela y todos sus profesores hablaron de usted, el mejor alumno – dijo el director del hospital

Es un alago para mí y un placer saber que puedo comenzar a trabajar aquí – dijo Anthony satisfecho de que estaba cumpliendo el primer punto de su plan - ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?

La próxima semana, para que tengamos lista su oficina y su área, junto hace poco el doctor encargado de pediatría se retiró, además perdidos a una de las mejores enfermeras, ya que su boda estaba próxima e iba a mudarse a vivir a NY con su prometido – dijo el director quien sentía que esa área estaba desatendida desde esos sucesos

Comprendo y yo estaré feliz de trabajar aquí – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa en los labios

Aunque ¿puedo saber porque necesita el empleo tan de repente? – dijo el director entrando en confianza

Lo que sucede, es que acabo de mudarme a la ciudad y necesito establecerme, además estoy esperando un hijo y quiero tener todo listo cuando nazca – dijo Anthony sintiéndose dichoso por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida

De ser así felicidades, su esposa debe de estar muy feliz – dijo el director viendo como el caballero que tenía en frente era dichoso

Así es, aun no nos casamos, pero ambos estamos felices – dijo Anthony quien sentía que todo estaba saliendo bien

Pues bienvenido al hospital y a partir de una semana se integrará al equipo- dijo el director quien tenía buenas recomendaciones de el

Muchas gracias, en una semana regreso – dijo Anthony estrechando la mano del director

No obstante, cuando el rubio salió de la oficina estaba tan feliz y distraído que no se fijó y choco con otra persona, provocando que tuviera que sujetarla

Lo siento, iba distraído – dijo Anthony sujetando a la mujer por el brazo

No se preocupe… ¿Anthony? – dijo la mujer cuando vio el rostro de quien la tenía sujeta

¿Nicole? - dijo Anthony igual de sorprendido

Que pequeño es el mundo y por lo que veo nos vuelve a reunir, yo no te he olvidado – dijo Nicole con voz provocadora

Y sin que él pudiera reaccionar, ella paso sus manos por atrás de su cabeza para después robarle un beso

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Les quiero adelantar que esta historia tiene muchos villanos, algunos más que otros ¿Quién es Clara? ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿la tía abuela, Eliza y Anni ¿

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20 , Carolina Bentez , Ster star, Ale, arleniferreyrapacaya , Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Denisse Trevio, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, mayely león, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero todas se encuentren bien, así como su familia, son tiempos difíciles y no queda más que cuidarnos, mis mejores deseos

Espero sus reviwes


	21. Chapter 21 Al día siguiente

Al día siguiente

En cuanto Anthony sintió los labios de Nicole sobre los suyos, la aparto rápidamente, siendo un poco brusco sin notarlo

¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas? Tu y yo teníamos mucha química y estos saludos era comunes- dijo Nicole fingiendo estar ofendida

Nicole, las cosas han cambiado, tú y yo fuimos novios cuando estudiamos la carrera, vivimos buenos momentos, pero eso ya es pasado, ahora yo tengo un presente y tú no estás ahí- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Lo sé, aunque creo podemos revivir lo que teníamos, yo nunca te he olvidado, además creí que te alegraría verme, además ahora estamos en el mismo hospital – dijo Nicole con voz provocativa

Recuerdo lo bueno que vivimos, sin embargo, mi vida siguió y no, he encontrado al amor de mi vida y soy feliz, jamás volveremos a ser nosotros, entiéndelo y de una vez te dijo que no quiero que estas demostraciones vuelvan a ocurrir, no quiero dar una imagen equivocada – dijo Anthony comenzado a desesperarse, además sabía que mejor era poner un alto antes de cualquier cosa

No te creo, además recuerdo hace un año, aun estabas en mis brazos, no entiendo que cambios, dime ¿es ella mejor que yo en la cama? ¿ya no me recuerdas? – dijo Nicole acercándose provocativamente a él, mientras se mordía el labio

Yo cambie, como te dije cuando terminamos, recupere mi memoria, ya estaba consciente de quien era y necesitaba recobrar mi pasado y luchar por quien siempre he amado, no te quiero lastimar, recuerdo las cosas buenas que vivimos y lo último que preguntaste, no te lo responderé, soy feliz y espero seas feliz, ahora déjame en paz – dijo Anthony con determinación, pasando dejándola ahí de pie

Esto no se queda si, volverás a ser mío, ya una vez lo fuiste no veo porque no lo logre- pensaba Nicole viendo como él se alejaba

Al cabo de una hora Anthony llego al hotel donde se encontraba su padre, todo el camino desde el hospital hasta ahí fue molesto, la actitud de Nicole lo había molestado y no iba a permitir se metiera en la relación con Candy, la rubia era su vida

Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te tiene tenso? – dijo Vincent bajando su periódico, ya que desde que vio que se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar a una persona, vio que su hijo estaba estresado

Hola papa, estoy bien- dijo Anthony tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad

No me mientas que te tiene así, ¿es Candy? ¿Qué has pensado nos regresamos a Europa? –dijo Vincent quien sabe que era necesario que Anthony sacara lo que tenía, ya que de otra forma explotaría con algo mas

No, bueno estoy sumamente feliz y ahora te cuento porque, además hay cambio de planes, no obstante, estoy estresado, ya que me encontré a Nicole y me beso, por lo que veo aun no entiende que lo nuestro termino- dijo Anthony frustrado, sentándose en frente de su padre

Te dije que esa mujer te iba a traer problemas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerle un alto – dijo Vincent quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación, sentía que ella era muy posesiva y muy diferente a su hijo, por eso agradeció cuando el recupero la memoria y la dejo

Lo sé y es lo que acabo de hacer, además ahora estoy feliz y más enamorado de Candy que nunca – dijo Anthony ilusionando, olvidando el desencuentro que tuvo con su exnovia

Me alegra hijo, ella siempre ha sido el amor de tu vida, pero dime ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad? ¿te ha respondido? ¿dejo al prometido? – dijo Vincent feliz ya que lo único que deseaba en su vida era que su hijo fuera feliz

Tranquilo papa- dijo Anthony divertido de ver a su padre, además su emoción era tal que se contagiaba- te diré ¿vas a ser abuelo?

¿abuelo? – dijo Vincent sin entender al principio, pero después, viendo la sonrisa de su hijo, se levantó, lo abrazo y con una gran sonrisa felicito a su hijo – felicidades y muchas gracias por brindarme esa experiencia, tu Candy serán muy felices

¿Cómo sabes que es de Candy? – dijo Anthony jugando

Porque de lo contrario, no estarías tan feliz- dijo Vincent volviendo a sentarse – ahora si quiero toda la historia y como llegaron a esa dicha, puedes omitir alguno detalles

En ese momento Anthony comenzó a contar todo desde que se encontraron en Lakewood, mencionando que desde ahí descubrieron que seguían amándose, la decisión de ella se quedarse a lado de Terry, el reencuentro en el hogar de Pony, el día que pasaron juntos, la tormenta, hasta el accidente, donde se dieron cuenta que sería padres

Vaya que ustedes si tienen historia, me alegro que por fin van a estar juntos y formar la familia que siempre quisieron ¿ahora cuál es el paso a seguir? Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo – dijo Vincent siendo sincero

Gracias papa y justo eso vine a hablar contigo, por el momento estoy viviendo con Candy en su departamento, puesto que ella tiene que estar en reposo, pero quiero comprar una casa y establecerme en la ciudad, tu estas incluido en este plan, por el momento puedes continuar aquí hasta que compre la casa ¿me ayudarías a buscarla? Ya comencé a trabajar y tengo poco tiempo – dijo Anthony quien ya había pensado en todo – quiero tenerla antes que nazca nuestro hijo

No te preocupes hijo, yo te ayudo a buscar casa, nada me da mas gusto que convivir diariamente con mi nieto- dijo Vincent ilusionado

Para eso falta mucho, pero gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Anthony feliz puesto que sabía que su papa siempre lo respaldaría

Por unos minutos ambos continuaron hablando de forma animada, hasta que Anthony se despido consciente de que ya había dejado sola a Candy mucho tiempo y aun debía llegar a hacer la comida para ambos, él quería que ella estuviera bien alimentada

Luego de una hora Anthony llego al departamento de Candy, al llegar percibió un buen aroma

¿Candy cocino?, no puede hacer esfuerzos ni estar mucho tiempo de pie – pensaba Anthony mientras abría la puerta del mismo, la rubia le había dado una llave por la mañana

Al entrar Anthony se encontró con Candy sentada en una silla del comedor mientras que Albert salía con un sartén, debido a que había escuchado que abrían la puerta

¿Albert? Que sorpresa – dijo Anthony para quien fue un poco extraño ver al rubio ahí, hasta el momento nadie sabía del cambio de planes de Candy

Hola Anthony, disculpa que me atreví a prepararles la comida, Candy me comento que no puede hacer esfuerzos – dijo Albert quien sentía que Anthony aún era un poco reservado con el

Gracias, justo a eso veía, me imagino que ya sabes que estamos juntos y muy felices- dijo Anthony caminado hasta donde estaban Candy quien solo sonreía

¿a mí no me vas a saludar? – dijo Candy fingiendo enojo- de seguro pensaste que yo había quien concino

La verdad es que si – dijo Anthony un poco apenado – discúlpame amor- finalizando con un beso en los labios

Si, Candy ya me conto buena parte de la historia y quiero felicitarlos y decirles que me da mucho gusto que ustedes estén juntos- dijo Albert hablando con el corazón

Gracias, prometo que hare feliz al amor de mi vida – dijo Anthony colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

Yo también quiero ser feliz – dijo Candy ilusionada, saber que tendría un hijo con Anthony le había dado otra visión del mundo

Me alegra, además yo también les voy a confesar un secreto- dijo Albert volviendo a la cocina para seguir cocinando

¿Cuál? Dinos Albert – dijo Candy curiosa

Está bien, Mia y yo pensamos comunicarlo en un mes, pero ahora me siento tan dichoso que lo voy a compartir con ustedes – resulta que su hijo tendrá un primo muy cercano, voy a ser papa nuevamente

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Candy dijo- muchas felicidades Albert, me da gusto, Tobías tendrá un hermano

Me uno a las felicitaciones, así nuestros hijos podrán jugar juntos – dijo Anthony imaginándose ese mundo

Así es pequeña, por eso también quería disculparme con ustedes y volver a formar lazos –dijo Albert siendo sincero, un poco cabizbajo

Dijimos que eso lo dejaríamos en el pasado, la historia se escribe de ahora en adelante – dijo Candy con determinación

Estoy de acuerdo con Candy, los errores que cometimos, ya están en el pasado, es momento de construir nuestro presente – dijo Anthony con la misma determinación de Candy

Creo que ya es hora de comer, tengo hambre- dijo Candy cambiado de tema, aligerando el ambiente

Entre Anthony y Albert colocaron todo lo necesario para que los tres comieran en el comedor, Candy los observaba divertida, puesto que ninguno de los dos quiso que ella ayudara.

Durante la comida los tres estuvieron conversando de temas triviales, para Candy era divertido ver como Albert y Anthony eran tan similares en comportamiento, por otra parte, el mayor de los Andrew veía feliz la química que había entre los rubios, finalmente Anthony estaba tan feliz de lo que estaba pasando en su vida

Cuando la comida termino, Anthony se ofreció a preparar café y té, para los presentes, puesto a que Albert ya había preparado la comida

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres conversaban de forma animada, hasta que Albert se armó de valor para decirles lo que realmente él pensaba decirle a Candy con el propósito de visitarla, jamás de imagino que ahí estuviera Anthony, pero la presencia de ambos lo hacía más fácil

Candy como te dije cuando llegue, realmente vine a decirte algo, también lo iba a hacer contigo Anthony y me falta Archí, pero lo hare cuando lo vea – dijo Albert sintiéndose nervioso

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Candy quien lo conocía y sabía que él estaba nervioso

¿Por qué estas nervioso? – dijo Anthony teniendo la misma imagen de la rubia

Tengo que ser sincero, les pido que no se molesten, tratare de ser claro, cuando paso lo que paso en la boda de Candy, yo vi que la familia actuó muy mal, comenzando por la tía abuela y conmigo, por eso cuando ustedes decidieron renunciar a ser un Andrew, yo lo acepte, porque sabía que era solo una consecuencia de nuestros actos y no saben lo arrepentido que estoy de haber callado y no dicho la verdad – dijo Albert tratando de ser lo más claro posible

Quedamos que eso lo dejamos en el pasado, ya no te atormente Albert – dijo Candy viendo como su protector se sentía mal

Lo sé y les vuelvo a pedir que me disculpen, pero es parte de lo que les voy a decir, desde ese día yo comencé con el papeleo para la renuncia de ustedes, tomé las riendas de los negocios y me di cuenta de muchas injusticias, entre ellas que un buen porcentaje de la fortuna de la familia era destinada a los Leagan, ese porcentaje ya no existe, desde hace un mes ellos no reciben nada, no voy a ser apoyando mentiras ni a personas que no lo merezcan, eso es algo que no discutiré – dijo Albert quien aún estaba molesto por ese tema

¿y esto es por parte de la tía abuela? – dijo Candy quien desde que se enteró de la verdad el poco afecto que tenía a la matriarca de había ido

Así es, ella había destinado ese dinero sin decirme a mi nada, ni a George, desde que paso lo que paso, yo he revisado cada uno de los libros de contabilidad y he tomado medidas ya que no voy a decir que todo esto sea injusto y una de las medidas los involucra, ya que a pesar de que ya no pertenecen a la familia Andrew, no los voy a dejar desprotegidos – dijo Albert con determinación

¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Anthony comenzando a sospechar

Que como patriarca de la familia que decidido dividir toda la fortuna de la familia en cuatro partes, una para mí, otra para Candy, Anthony y Archí, les pido que no lo desprecien, es mi forma de aminorar mi culpa, recibirán mensualmente un porcentaje de esa fortuna y podrán disponer de ella de la forma que ustedes deseen – dijo Albert viendo como ambos rubios se quedaban sin palabras

Continuara

Hola aquí les dijo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo reaccionaran Anthony y Candy? ¿Nicole que tan mala es? Aclaro, no sabía si ponerle Clara o Nicole y se quedó Nicole, por eso en el capítulo anterior hubo la confusión

Ahora les dejo este capítulo: Sakura-chan, Lizbeth Haruka, geomtzr, settale, Ster star, arleniferreyrapacaya , Guest, serenitymoon20, TamyWhiteRose , Denisse Trevio, Lili5555, asi como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	22. Chapter 22 ¿Mis amigos?

¿Mis amigos?

Las palabras de Albert, sorprendieron a Anthony y a Candy, ambos estaban seguros de su decisión sobre dejar a la familia Andrew, pero nunca se imaginaron que el rubio iba a tomar esa determinación, no sabían que pensar o como tomarlo

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Albert un poco desesperado, tratando de comprender los rostros de las personas que tenía enfrente- ¿Qué dicen?

No sé qué pensar- dijo Candy siendo sincera- realmente nunca me imaginé esto, yo renuncie a la familia por lo que hicieron, pero nunca imagine algo así, además ¿Qué va a pensar la tía abuela?

Lo que piense la tía abuela me tiene sin cuidado, ella ha manejado la familia como ha querido, ha lastimado sin importarle nada, no le debo ninguna explicación a ella, ahora yo soy quien lleva la familia y esta es primera decisión que he tomado – dijo Albert tratando de verse serio, puesto que esa sería su postura de ahora en adelante, iba a defender a los que amaba

No lo puedo creer y no sé qué pensar- dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco extraña, buscando la ayuda del rubio- ¿tú que piensas Anthony?

No obstante, Anthony pensaba en algunas alternativas y puntos que ahora se relacionaban con su propios planes- perdón, no escuche

¿Qué piensas de los Albert nos acaba de decir? – dijo Candy viendo que el rubio pensaba

Tampoco lo puedo creer y no se su podre aceptarlo- dijo Anthony tomando una decisión

Por favor se los pido, es una forma de aminorar mi culpa, no saben lo terrible que me siento por ser parte de eso, por eso les pido lo acepten, desde que firmaron los papeles esta cuenta que les depositara ya está en el banco de la cuidad, se puede quedar ahí, pero de todas formas seria para su hijo cuando sea mayor de edad- dijo Albert diciéndoles la cláusula que ninguno leyó

Candy se sentía contrariada ante toda la situación, sabía que Albert hablaba con la verdad y tampoco quería que él se siguiera sintiendo mal, puesto que aún era su mejor amigo, protector y guía

¿y si hiciéramos un trato? – dijo Anthony quien seguía pensando, ya que ahora no solo eran ellos dos, había un tercero, al cual protegería, ante todo

¿Qué clase de trato? – dijo Albert de forma curiosa, nunca había visto a su sobrino tan pensativo, tenía el mismo rostro que cuando Archí negociaba en la empresa y era interesante ver como se parecían tanto

Dices que la fortuna la has dividido en 4 partes- dijo Anthony tratando de tener todo claro

Así es, para ti, Candy, Archí y la mía- dijo Albert quien ideo ese plan con George

Te propongo que mi parte sea dividida en dos, una parte la necesito lo más pronto posible y la otra como dices hasta que mi hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad, que en ese instante se dividirá entre todos nuestros hijos – dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy para sentir fortaleza

Anthony ¿entonces lo vas a aceptar? – dijo Candy ahora más sorprendida por las acciones del rubio

Ya no solo somos nosotros amor, tenemos que asegurar un futuro, aunque esa es mi condición – dijo Anthony dando un beso en la mejilla a ella mientras veía a Albert

Trato hecho, ahora mismo voy a hablar con George y en una semana tienes tu parte en su cuenta del banco-dijo Albert orgulloso de su sobrino, sabía que lo hacía por el bien de su propia familia

¿puedo saber el motivo de ese trato? – dijo Candy sintiéndose confundida

Es para nuestro hogar, este es tu departamento, eso lo respeto, pero yo necesito establecerme, brindarme una seguridad, tener lo propio, comprar una casa que sea tu casa y que tengamos hijos y un perro, quiero la idea completa de la familia – dijo Anthony tomando ambas manos de ella

Al escuchar las palabras de Anthony, Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y sintiéndose mejor dijo- yo quiero hacer un trato similar

Te escucho- dijo Albert sintiéndose más tranquilo y feliz

Yo quiero dividir mi parte en tres, una será donada el hogar de Pony, sé que dese hace mucho tiempo tu y yo ayudamos a mis madres, pero siempre he querido que ellas junto con los niños disfruten de una buena vida, la otra como dijo Anthony será para nuestro hogar, yo también quiero contribuir, no voy a acertar un no y la última parte será para nuestro hijo en el futuro- dijo Candy sintiéndose más tranquila

No saben cómo les agradezco que no me desprecien, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, me gano la inexperiencia y juventud – dijo Albert hablando con el corazón

Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en el pasado, todos alguna vez nos hemos equivocado – dijo Candy son una sonrisa

Como dice Candy, ahora nos toca vivir el presente y formar un futuro y estoy seguro que tanto tu como Archí van a querer que ese futuro sea estando juntos – dijo Anthony sintiéndose también feliz con su decisión y más tranquilo, puesto que podría brindarle a Candy una mejor opción

Sintiéndose mejor, los tres continuaron hablando de temas triviales, hasta que Albert se despido, prometiendo volver pronto junto con Mia y Tobías, además tenía que comentarle el nuevo plan a George

Amor que crees- dijo Anthony preparándose para dormir, mientras hablaba con Candy quien ya se encontraba en la cama, debido a que todo el día la había agotado mucho, además que se sentía mucho sueño

¿Qué? – dijo Candy acomodándose en la cama, dándole espacio para que él se sentara

Ya tengo trabajo en el hospital central, por cierto, comienzo la próxima semana – dijo Anthony quien estaba dispuesto a dormir en el sofá, ya que no quería lastimar a Candy si se movía mientras dormía

Qué bueno, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, quiero que tu cumplas todos tus sueños – dijo Candy viéndolo con orgullo

Mi mayor sueño, ya lo tengo, eres tu – dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón como siempre lo había hecho

Las palabras de Anthony provocaron que Candy se sonrojara, tratando de que esto no fuera evidente dijo- yo trabaje en ese hospital, pero …

Cuando te ibas a casar lo dejaste, no te preocupes Candy, no me molestar tu pasado – dijo Anthony quien no estaba muy seguro de ese hecho

Lo siento, mejor dime ¿ya has visto alguna casa te que guste? – dijo Candy evitando un poco el tema de Terry

Si, vi una que me encanto cuando fui a ver a mi padre, me encantaría que la viéramos juntos, pero no quiero arriesgarte, tienes que respetar el reposo absoluto – dijo Anthony quien se sintió un poco molesto, porque ella evadió un tema

Si te convence, confió en ti, podrías ir mañana a verla- dijo Candy infundiendo confianza en el rubio

¿enserio? –dijo Anthony ilusionado, ya que su mayor deseo es que su hijo naciera ya en su nuevo hogar

Sí, estoy segura que no me decepcionaras, además estoy segura que mañana después del desayuno caeré dormida, hoy fue un día agotador, muchas emociones –dijo Candy antes de un bostezo

Tienes razón, yo también me despido y te dejo dormir, voy al sofá- dijo Anthony levándose, robándole un beso en los labios a la rubia

¿seguro que no quieres dormir aquí? La cama es grande – dijo Candy, quien desde que Albert le dio ese departamento, remodelo la habitación de él, convirtiéndola en estudio y la de ella en la principal

Es que no quiero lastimarte- dijo Anthony externalizando sus miedos

¿y si hacemos una barrera de almohadas? Así ya no estaríamos tan cerca cuando durmamos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa coqueta – además el sillón es incómodo, yo he dormido ahí

Está bien, me has convencido – dijo Anthony riendo a carcajadas- vamos a hacer la barrera

Luego de unos minutos, Candy cayo dormida principalmente abrazada a la barrera, mientras que Anthony veía el techo, reflexionado sobre muchas cosas que habían cambiado en su vida en tan poco tiempo

A la mañana siguiente ambos desayunaron juntos, tomaron una ducha y cuando estaban listo, Candy tomo asiento en el sillón, con los pies arriba del mismo, por otra parte, Anthony tomaba su saco para salir

Ahora regreso, voy a ver la casa que te dije- dijo Anthony regresando para darle un beso

Con cuidado, si te gusta, no lo dudes – dijo Candy con una sonrisa correspondiendo el beso

Candy se encontraba dormitando en el sillón, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

Sera Albert-pensó la rubia – pero Albert dijo que hoy hablaría con George

Con cuidado se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Archí quien sonreía, mientras que Anni solo observaba todo

Hola –dijo Candy feliz de que sus amigos la visitaran

Hola Candy, estábamos preocupados, la semana pasada pasamos por aquí y vimos que Terry se iba con sus cosas- dijo Anni fingiendo empatía

Pensamos que nos habías abandonado sin despedirte, por eso ayer que vi luz hoy no dudé en venir – dijo Archí hablando con la verdad

Lo siento, yo no me iría sin despedirme de ustedes y …como les digo, Terry y yo terminamos- dijo Candy sintiéndose nerviosa- pasen para que les cuente

¿terminaron? Como que terminaron, ustedes son el uno para el otro, no pudieron terminar, donde queda la historia de amor, su viaje a Londres – dijo Anni perdiendo los estribos, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Candy y Archí

Desde que Anthony llego a nuestras vidas, algo cambio en mí, el hecho de saber que él estaba vivo lo cambiaba todo, descubrí que mis sentimientos por él, estaban intactos, pasaron cosas y hace una semana terminamos – dijo Candy tomando asiento en una silla mientras que los invitados en el sillón

Pero aun puedes reanudar esa relación, estoy segura que Terry te sigue amando- dijo Anni quien lo que más deseaba era que la rubia estuviera lejos de ella

No la escuchaste, Candy aun ama a Anthony y yo estoy muy feliz por eso, estoy seguro que los sentimientos de él siguen intactos – dijo Archí sumamente feliz de esa noticia, no soportaba al actor

Yo no creo eso, lo que sucede es que estas confundida ¿verdad Candy? piensa en todo lo que has luchado por el amor de Terry – dijo Anni tratando de ser persuasiva

Al ver los dos puntos de vista de sus amigos, Candy comenzó a pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, llegando a una conclusión

No estoy confundida, estoy segura de mis sentimientos y sé que son correspondidos, Anthony y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad – dijo Candy con seguridad

Enserio, no sabes lo feliz que esto me hace ¿él está aquí? Quiero felicitarlo – dijo Archí sin poder ocultar su felicidad, ignorando a su prometida quien estaba furiosa

No está aquí, tuvo que salir, espero no tarde para que lo veas- dijo Candy un poco más tranquila

¿se está quedando aquí? Que van a pensar de ti, esto es impensable, te van a decir que eres fácil, con Terry porque era tu prometido- dijo Anni con desdén

Anni no digan tonterías, Candy es libre de hacer lo que quiera- dijo Archí molesto

Solo digo lo que van a pesar de ella – dijo Anni a la defensiva

Anthony se está quedando aquí, porque hace una semana sufrí un accidente, me caí de un caballo, ahí nos enteramos que estoy embarazada y por esa caída es de alto riesgo, tengo que estar en reposo absoluto- dijo Candy molesta, sintiéndose decepcionada

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, esta noticia dejo sorprendidos a Archí y Anni, siendo ella la primera en responder- no lo puedo creer, donde están los principios de las madres del hogar de Pony, aunque no te preocupes, Terry estará feliz y no se fijara que estuviste con el antes de la boda

Es que mi hijo, no es de Terry- dijo Candy defendiendo a su pequeño

Como no va a ser de Terry, me dijiste que estuviste con el cuándo estuviste en NY al reencontrarse luego de la muerte de Susana – dijo Anni quien quería dejar a la rubia en vergüenza frente a Archí

Archí no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aunque le alegraba que no era de él actor

Eso fue hace casi 4 meses, solo fue una vez debido a la dicha que no dio saber que por fin estaríamos juntos, después decidimos esperar a la boda, queríamos que nuestra primera vez como esposos fuera espacial, nadie se imaginó que iba a pasar lo que paso en mi supuesta boda y yo tengo solo un mes y medio de embarazo, mi hijo es de Anthony- dijo Candy furiosa comenzando a sentir que varias lagrimas salían por sus mejillas

¿estas segura? Estoy segura que, si le dices a Terry que es de él, te aceptara con todo y bastardo – dijo Anni con sarcasmo

No le digas a si a mi hijo, Anthony y yo estamos muy felices con la llegada- dijo Candy sintiendo que las manos le comenzaban a temblar

Suficiente Anni, compórtate- dijo Archí furioso

Ya pensaste que van a decir de ti, por lo menos si fuera de Terry, tienes la disculpa que era tu prometido y la boda solo se aplazó, no que ahora ¿Dónde queda tu reputación? Meterte con un hombre prometida a otro – dijo Anni burlándose

Cállate Anni, Candy no debe explicación a nadie- dijo Archí viendo con furia a su prometida, tomándola de la muñeca

Yo solo seguí mi felicidad por primera vez en mi vida – dijo Candy entre lágrimas-pensé que me apoyarían

Después de esto, la rubia solo sintió que todo comenzaba a dale vuelta, sintiendo con su vista se nublaba, después ya no supo nada de ella

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, recuerden que hay muchos enemigos

¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Anni? ¿Qué le paso a Candy? ¿Qué hará Anthony y Archí?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: TamyWhiteRose , serenitymoon20 ¸Geomtzr , Juniper, arleniferreyrapacaya , Carolina Bentez , Denisse Trevio , Guest, mayely león, Lety Ros¸Lili5555 , Sakura-chan , así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero se encuentren bien en sus países

Gracias por sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23 ¿Soy un error?

¿Soy un error?

Archí fue el primero en percatarse que Candy estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que se levantó de forma rápida, sujetándola antes de que la rubia cayera al piso, viendo de manera desaprobatoria a su prometida

Ves lo que ocasionas – dijo Archí molesto sujetando a la rubia

Yo solo decía la verdad, si no es capaz de tolerarla es culpa suya – dijo Anni en defensa

Sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchó como abrían la puerta del departamento, lo que provoco que ambos vieran al recién llegado

Por otra parte, cuando Anthony entro lo primero que vio fue a Archí sujetando entre sus brazos a su amada, hecho que lo llevo a tirar en el suelo las bolsas que traía en las manos repentinamente, corriendo hasta donde estaba su primo

¿Qué paso? – dijo Anthony sintiéndose desesperado, preocupado y alarmado, comenzando a enfurecerse

Lo siento Anthony, Candy se estreso un poco – dijo Archí sintiéndose avergonzado con su primo, además de preocupado por la rubia

Hace cuánto tiempo esta desmayada – dijo Anthony tratando de ser objetivo y pensar como medico

Unos instantes- dijo Archí aun sosteniéndola

Ven, vamos a acostarla – dijo Anthony pensando fríamente, sin importarle nada mas

En ese momento ambos caballeros entraron a la habitación de Candy, Archí la dejo sobre la cama, mientras que Anthony veía el pulso de ella de forma rudimentaria, se arrepentía de no tener sus instrumentos médicos ahí, todo está en su botiquín en el hotel con su padre,

Su pulso es débil ¿Qué paso? – dijo Anthony molesto

Mi prometida y ella no estaban de acuerdo en algunas decisiones de ella – Archí sintiéndose terriblemente mal, le había fallado a su primo y a Candy

Ante la declaración de Archí, Anthony simplemente dio un suspiro, sabía que tenía que contenerse, estaba a nada de explotar- déjame solo con ella

Claro, estaré afuera – dijo Archí cabizbajo

Candy, Candy, mi amor, despierta – dijo Anthony llamándola, mientras veía su reloj, 5 minutos más y la llevaba con él al hospital, no obstante, en ese instante ella abrió los ojos

Anthony – dijo Candy antes de incorporarse y abrazarlo fuertemente, comenzando a llorar más fuerte

Tranquila, tienes que tranquilizarte, esto no te hace bien – dijo Anthony sumamente preocupado, preguntándose qué había pasado

Al cabo de uno minutos Candy ya se encontraba más tranquila, aún estaba recargada en el pecho de él sintiendo como sus latidos del corazón, le daban paz

¿estas mejor? – dijo Anthony separándola un poco, para poder verla a los ojos

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿ya se fue Archí y Anni?

No, ellos siguen afuera –dijo Anthony quien quería una explicación, además estaba furioso, aunque con ella traba de controlarse

Podrías despedirlos, no me siento bien y no quiero salir –dijo Candy cabizbaja

¿Qué paso? – dijo Anthony subiendo un poco su tono de voz

Al escuchar la pregunta de él, los ojos de ella se cristalizaron – Anni me hizo ver que soy una mala persona y que tome malas decisiones, que me he equivocado en todo lo que he hecho desde que cancele la boda, lastime a muchos y no merezco todo lo que tengo, además mi hijo será señalado al no estar en una relación seria, ellos no lo aceptaran, lo harán menos siempre

Candy escúchate, tú no has hecho nada malo, dime ¿nuestro hijo es una mala decisión? O … ¿yo soy una mala decisión? – dijo Anthony sintiéndose dolido y frustrado, ante la respuesta de ella

Por unos segundos, Candy permaneció en silencio, los cuestionamientos de Anthony, provocaron que ella reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y como sus palabras lo estaban dañando

No, nuestro hijo no es un error, quiero ser feliz y tú eres mi felicidad, toda mi vida espere por estar contigo, ser dichosa, formar una familia – dijo Candy con determinación

Me lastimaste- dijo Anthony levantándose, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, desde coraje, desesperación y frustración, ya que habían puesto en peligro la vida de ella y su hijo y ahora estaba decepcionado por las acciones de Candy – voy a despedirlos

Lo siento- dijo Candy consciente de lo que había hecho, sabía que el ya no era el mismo joven que ella recordaba ahora era un hombre maduro, el cual ya veía la vida de forma distinta después de todo lo que paso en su vida

Mientras Anthony y Candy hablaban, afuera Archí y Anni conversaban

Viste, tu primo ni nos saludó, en ese caso Terry tiene más modales – dijo Anni fingiendo sentirse

Ya no hables Anni, es como si quisieras lastimar a Candy y créeme ya has ocasionado muchos problemas- dijo Archí quien se mantenía de pie, distante, desde que los dejo solos

Por unos minutos reino el silencio, hasta que Anthony salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, era evidente que estaba furioso

¿Cómo está? – dijo Archí siendo el primero en hablar

Ante la pregunta, Anthony dio un suspiro antes de decir – se encuentra mejor, pero …acaso ella no les comento que está embarazada y que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, por lo menos desde hasta los tres meses no podemos estar tranquilos

Lo siento mucho, créeme que no quisimos alterar a Candy – dijo Archí sintiéndose muy mal, por todo lo que había provocado su prometida

Anni solo permanecía en silencio, estaba asombrada por la actitud del rubio, su prometido siempre le dijo que era alguien muy tranquilo y estaba mostrando todo lo contrario, tenía que aceptar que se sentía un poco temerosa de verlo

Eso no lo voy a averiguar, solo les voy a pedir que, si van a visitar a Candy, va a ser con el fin de estar con ella, no de atacarla y mucho menos estresarla, estaba a nada de llevarla al hospital, si ella no despertaba, ella tiene que estar tranquila, de lo contrario les pediré que no vuelvan por el momento – dijo Anthony con determinación

Lo siento mucho, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, yo también quiero lo mejor para ella y tu hijo- dijo Archí quien conocía a Anthony, por lo que sabía que él se estaba conteniendo demasiado y estaba a nada de explotar, solo una vez lo vio a si y no quería que volviera a pasar

Solo quería que ella viera como la sociedad los van a tratar – dijo Anni hablando sin que Archí pudiera evitarlo, ella estaba furiosa con su prometido y su comportamiento, era como si se rebajara ante su primo

Las palabras de ella, fueron el detonante para Anthony, por lo que, subiendo el tono de su voz, volviéndose más amenazante dijo- un verdadero amigo, apoyaría, seria soporte y estaría dispuesto a luchar a lado de las personas que se quiere, se enfrentaría a la sociedad que tanto defiendes, no se quien supuestamente eres en la vida de Candy

Cálmate Anthony, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos- dijo Archí interponiéndose entre ambos

Tienes razón, disculpen mi actitud – dijo Anthony pasándose las manos por su cabello

Nos vemos – dijo Archí consciente de que podría acabar peor esa reunión- Anni vámonos

Ella no dijo nada más, salió en silencio, dando una mirada retadora al rubio, quien se quedó recargado en la mesa

Viste como me trato- dijo Anni comenzando a llorar, tratándose de refugiar en u prometido, pero el disimuladamente se alejo

Era de esperarse, pusiste en peligro al amor de su vida y a su hijo, yo hubiera actuado igual y sinceramente estoy agotado, te llevo a tu casa y me voy – dijo Archí quien también estaba incomodo por esa tarde

Pero esto no se quedará así, mañana mismo les diré para que armemos el plan, ahora hay otro más que quitarle – pensaba Anni en silencio, mientras iba en el automóvil de el

Mientras en el departamento de Candy, Anthony regresaba a la habitación donde se encontraba ella

Candy, Archí y Anni se fueron, voy a preparar la comida – dijo Anthony de forma fría

Anthony ...- dijo Candy sintiendo la frialdad de el

Ahora no, tengo que preparar la comida – dijo Anthony sin voltear a verla a los ojos, saliendo de ahí, para irse a la cocina, dejando a ella cabizbaja

Minutos después, ella salió de la habitación, se había lavado el rostro y acomodado el cabello, tomo asiento en el comedor, viendo como Anthony estaba en la cocina cocinando muy concentrado

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Anthony acomodo todo en el comedor en silencio, Candy solo observaba, se sentía un poco intimidada, estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de él, sabía que estaba molesto, pero no podía descubrir por su mente

Vamos a comer –dijo Anthony con el mismo tono frio

Ambos comieron sin decir ni una palabra, fue una comida amarga para ella, quería decirle muchas cosas, sin embargo, no quería lastimarlo más o comenzar a discutir, sabía que no debido darles importancia a las palabras de Anni, las cuales le hicieron pensar muchas cosas

Al terminar, Anthony comenzó a recoger los platos y cubiertos utilizados por ambos, estaba serio y concentrado, parecía que ignoraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, hasta que estuvo todo recogido, Candy estaba sentada en el sillón tratando de leer, aunque le era imposible

Candy, tenemos que hablar – dijo Anthony sentándose en el mismo sillón que ella –te voy a pedir me escuches

Yo también lo creo, dime – dijo Candy dejando su libro

No sabes cómo me hirieron tus palabras, siento que en esta relación el único interesado soy yo, desde que llegue a esta ciudad he luchado por ti, si hubiera recordado antes mi pasado, antes habría llegado para decirte que mis sentimientos no han cambiado, sin embargo me encuentro con tu duda y negación, primero te das cuenta que todavía sientes algo por mí, pasamos una noche maravillosa, a pesar de eso quieres cumplir con una promesa por honor, tengo que ser yo quien deje mi amor por ti, durante mucho tiempo te niegas a estar conmigo a pesar de que me quieres y ahora siento que nuestro hijo te está obligando a elegirme a mí y créeme yo no quiero eso, te amo tanto, que soy capaz de dejarte libre para que no estés obligada a estar a mi lado, claro siempre me hare responsable de mi hijo, pero quiero tu felicidad y veo que yo no lo soy – dijo Anthony dejando que varias lagrimas recorran sus mejillas estaba hablando con el corazón

Anthony…- dijo Candy también con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, quería decirle que lo amaba a él, pero sus miedos la hacían dudar de todo

No me respondas ahora, piénsalo, necesito tiempo para pensar, por la noche cuando regrese toma la decisión quien quieras, yo la respetare, si me tengo que ir porque te incomodo aquí, puedo contratar una enfermera que te cuide por eso no te preocupes, quiero tu felicidad y tranquilidad, por una vez en tu vida, piensa en ti – dijo Anthony levantándose, tomando su saco, tenía que salir de ahí o explotaría, estaba triste, decepcionado y frustrado, él pensó que había encontrado su felicidad y veía que no era así- vuelvo en unas horas, necesito caminar

Candy veía cabizbaja las acciones de él, subiendo sus pies al sillón abrazando sus rodillas, no entendía por que le había dado tanto poder a las palabras de Anni, aunque tampoco entendía por qué ella se había comportado así, Archí y Albert estaban felices por la relación con Anthony, porque ella no, además era extraño Anni ni siquiera era amiga o tenía una relación cercana con el actor

Por otra parte, Anthony, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, metido en sus pensamientos por lo que no se percató que un automóvil venia en dirección contraria a él, hecho que lo hizo levantarse por los aires cayendo estrepitosamente

Anthony, Anthony, mi vida – dijo una mujer de forma desesperada

¿conoces a este joven? – dijo uno el automovilista que había provocado el accidente

Si él es mi novio- dijo la joven- tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital

Yo le ayudo- dijo el caballero acercándose al rubio que estaba inconsciente

No, no lo mueva lo puede lastimar, yo soy médico, mejor vea cómo podemos llamar a una ambulancia – dijo la joven sumamente preocupada

Voy a ver si en una de esas casas me dejan hacer la llamada- dijo el automovilista

Anthony mi amor, vas a estar bien – decía la joven tratando de llamarle

Unos minutos después el automovilista regreso, diciendo – si me permitieron hacer la llamada, ya viene la ambulancia

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Trate de mostrar que la relaciones no son fáciles, además ellos ya no son los jóvenes que eran donde todo era color de rosa, ya han viviendo, son personas que sienten y tienen criterio

¿Qué pasara con Anthony? ¿Quién lo rescato? ¿Anni que hará?, estoy tratando de publicar lo entes posible en esta cuarentena, espero se encuentren bien, mis mejores deseos

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Ster star , Ross, Geomtzr, Magnolia A , arleniferreyrapacaya , serenitymoon20 , KT1947 , mayely, Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Denisse Trevio , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews son mi motor para continuar


	24. Chapter 24 Conversaciones

Conversaciones

Media hora después Anthony era ingresado en el área de urgencias del hospital central, el mismo donde comenzaría a trabajar en una semana, durante todo el trayecto fue inconsciente en la ambulancia

Mi amor, tu accidente fue lo mejor que te puso pasar, te demostrare que solo yo te puedo cuidar y volverás a mí – pensó la joven mientras esperaba información del rubio

Al cabo de hora y media un médico salió buscando a los familiares del paciente Brower

Soy yo ¿Cómo se encuentra mi novio? – dijo Ella mostrando preocupación

Tranquila, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo cual tiene varios raspones en el rostro, además tiene fractura del brazo izquierdo – dijo el medio

¿ya despertó? – dijo la joven quien también era medico

Aun no y no creo que lo haga hoy, estuvo a punto de tener fractura de cráneo, lo más probable es que sea mañana y cuando lo haga le realizaremos estudios para saber la gravedad del golpe y si no hay consecuencias o secuelas – dijo el médico quien ya había conversado sobre el plan de acción del paciente

Ya veo ¿puedo verlo? – dijo la joven quien conocía os protocolos

Claro, en unos minutos va a venir una enfermera por usted – dijo el médico quien ya estaba por regresar al área de urgencias – me resulta conocida ¿Dónde la he visto?

Gracias, también trabajo en este hospital, soy médico del área de urgencia, tiene poco que me trasladaron a este hospital, vengo de Londres – dijo el presentándose – soy Nicole

Un placer conocerla colega – dijo el médico bajando un poco la guardia profesional

También el paciente es médico y próximamente se incorporaría aquí – dijo ella quien quería marcar su territorio- por eso nos mudamos mi novio y yo

Eso no lo esperaba, siéntanse bienvenidos en el hospital, el ambiente es muy agradable – dijo el médico siendo más amigable

Gracias, ahora esperare para poder ver al amor de mi vida – dijo Nicole son una sonrisa

Minutos después, Nicole ya se encontraba en la habitación donde estaba Anthony, tal como lo menciono el médico, el rubio tenía varios rasguños en el rostro, así como una herida profunda en su frente, su brazo ya estaba enyesado, sin embargo, parecía que solo dormía, se veía tan atractivo

Mi amor, te demostrare que soy la indicada para ti, hemos compartido muchas cosas y mi amor está intacto- dijo tomando la mano de el

Mientras tanto Candy no dejaba de pensar en lo corrido, por algunas horas estuvo sentada sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas, dejando salir varias lagrimas

Perdóname Anthony, mis inseguridades te están alejando de mí, tu que siempre has demostrado que eres capaz de luchar por mí, ante todo, al recordar lo primero que hiciste fue venir y yo solo te alejo- pensaba Candy viendo la puerta de su habitación

Sintiéndose triste por lo sucedido, Candy se levantó camino hacia la sala, quería esperar a que Anthony represara, tenía que disculparse, decirle que lucharían juntos por su hijo, estaba convencida en no perderlo

Sin poderlo evitar el sueño le gano a Candy recostada en el sillón, por más que trato de estar despierta no lo logro, al día siguiente en la madrugada ella despertó debido a lo incomodo que era el mueble para dormir, en ese instante se percató que el rubio aun no llegaba lo que provoco que ella se sintiera más culpable

Estás en tu derecho de irte mi amor, no mereces alguien como yo que lo único que hace es dudar- pensó dejando salir varias lagrimas- perdóname hijo, he alejado a tu papa, prometo que siempre sabrás del gran hombre que me entrego su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio

Tratando de no romperse y consciente de su conducta Candy se levantó, para ir a la habitación, descansar un poco y conciliar el sueño, no obstante, ante decidió pasar por un vaso de agua a la cocina

Al estar en la cocina, Candy se sirvió el vaso de agua, pero cuando estaba por salir vio que sobre el refrigerador había una pequeña caja dorada, con un listón del mismo color, esto llamo su atención

¿Qué será? – dijo sosteniendo caja entre sus manos

Sin poder resistir la curiosidad quita el listo, abrió la caja, al ver lo que contenía sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, coloco la caja aun lado junto con el listón, quedándose únicamente con el hermoso anillo que había encontrado ahí, el cual tenía dos piedritas, una era una esperada y la otra era un diamante, además por dentro estaba gravado

 _Un futuro junto amor_

Con cuidado volvió a colocar el anillo en la caja, coloco el moño y lo dejo en el lugar donde lo encontró, pensando – esperare a que tú me lo entregues

Ver el anillo animo un poco a Candy, ya que eso significaba que él quería una vida con ella, lo que pronto volvería, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo, conforme pasaba las horas su ánimo iba decayendo más y mas

Al medio día Archí se encontraba en la oficina de Albert, tal como este último se lo había pedido un día antes, aún estaba preocupado y sintiéndose avergonzado con Anthony Candy por la actitud de Anni y lo que había provocado, así que ya tenía decidido que después de hablar con Albert, iría solo a ver como se encontraban

Hola Archí ¿estás bien? – dijo Albert sentándose enfrente de el

Este sí ¿porque lo preguntas? – dijo Archí regresando a la realidad

Porque en dos ocasiones te he saludado y tú no me respondes, te ves distraído ¿te paso algo? – dijo Albert hablándole con empatía, tratando de sonar como antes

La verdad si y necesito un amigo, además de un consejo- dijo Archí quien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en el

Si confías en mí, yo te puedo escuchar, para mi sigues siendo mi sobrino y mi mejor amigo, el chico que conocí cuando no tenía memoria – dijo Albert hablando con el corazón

Albert tengo que confesar que yo me siento igual contigo y sinceramente me gustaría borrar todas las barreras que he puesto desde que nos enteramos de la existencia de Anthony, tu eres de los menos culpables, eras solo un adolescente que también estaba aprendido a vivir dentro de una familia con tantas reglas – dijo Archí también sincerándose

Y nada me haría más feliz, además Tobías extraña a su tío – dijo Albert con una sonrisa – ahora dime que te tiene así

Y yo a el –dijo Archí sonriendo por unos momentos – está bien te contare

Al sentirse más tranquilo y confiado Archí comenzó a contarle a Albert todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer en el departamento de Candy, desde que llegaron, el interrogatorio y acoso de Anni, cuando Candy se desmayó, la llegada de Anthony y la furia de este ultimo

No lo puedo creer, aunque siendo sincero no me sorprende la actitud de Anni, por otra parte, Anthony solo reacciono como cualquiera de nosotros por la persona que amamos- dijo Albert diciendo por primera su postura con respecto a Anni

¿Por qué dices lo de Anni? Y si creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual que el – dijo Archí quien necesitaba que alguien confirmara lo que él pensaba, pero antes quería conocer la postura del rubio

Espero no te molestes, pero te diré lo que yo pienso- dijo Albert tratando de pensar en las palabras adecuadas – Creo que Anni tiene celos o envidia de Candy y desde hace mucho tiempo tengo mis dudas con respecto a ella, siento que lo único que desea es pertenecer a la familia Andrew

Por unos segundos Archí se quedó en silencio, pero después dijo- creo que el único que no lo había visto era yo, pero su comportamiento ayer no me deja dudas

Yo solo te puedo decir, que, si vas a continuar con ella, veas todo con cuidado y si es posible trata de no visitar a Candy con ella, lo que menos necesita tu gatita es estar bajo presión, con respecto a eso yo te voy a dar dos noticias- dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo

¿Qué es? – dijo Archí curioso, olvidando un poco sus problemas

Que aparte de ser tío por parte de Anthony, tendrás otro primo – dijo Albert con una enorme sonrisa

Vaya, felicidades Albert sé que Mia y tu deben estar felices – dijo Archí un poco cabizbajo, recordando una discusión con Anni

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Albert al ver la reacción de su sobrino

Lo siento, solo que recordé una discusión con Anni, comenzamos a hablar cobre el futuro, ella me dijo que quería conocer el mundo y yo que deseaba formar una familia y ella simplemente me dijo que no quería tener hijos y ahora que tú y Anthony serán padres es un poco frustrante, creo que necesito pensar que voy a hacer- dijo Archí pensativo

Creo que lo mejor es que lo pienses, cambiando un poco de tema, lo segundo que te voy a decir es lo siguiente – dijo Albert sintiéndose nervioso

En ese momento Albert le comento lo mismo que le había dicho a Anthony y Candy, sobre como dividió la fortuna de los Andrew y la parte que corresponda a cada uno, así como que los rubios ya habían aceptado su propuesta con algunos cambios

No lo puedo creer Albert ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Archí sintiéndose muy confundido

Porque no podía dejarte desprotegido, al ver tu reacción y la de Candy comprendí el daño que les había hecho, tómalo como parte de una disculpa – dijo Albert siendo sincero

No sé qué pensar, yo no necesito mucho, además ya trabajo aquí y tengo la casa de mis padres- dijo Archí pensando rápidamente

Puede ser un ahorro cuando tengas hijos, porque si los deseas sé que los tendrás- dijo Albert sospechando que no serían con Anni, Archí se veía decidido a hacer algo y lo más seguro era que terminara esa relación

Está bien, será para mis posibles hijos, solo te pido tú los sigas administrando ya que yo aún no soy muy bueno – dijo Archí en un ambiente más relajado

Así será, pero cuando lo necesites ten la confianza en decirme y yo te lo regreso – dijo Albert sintiendo que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros – por cierto, te invito a comer a la casa, después Mia y yo iremos a ver a Candy

Me agrada la idea, también quiero ir a disculparme con ellos, sé que no era el mejor momento para el interrogatorio incómodo y estoy seguro que Anthony aun estará molesto – dijo Archí sintiendo que le había fallado a su primo

No creo que molesto, pero si preocupado, Candy es su vida, lo pude ver cuando los visité y Mia está muy entusiasmada en ir- dijo Albert quien ya había planeado todo

Y era de esperarse, vamos para que podamos estar un rato con ellos – dijo Archí levantándose saliendo junto con Albert de la oficina

Por otra parte, en algún lugar de la cuidad, al mismo tiempo que Archí conversaba con Albert, tres mujeres se reunían en una cafetería

¿Por qué querías vernos con tanta urgencia? . dijo una de ella con fastidio

¿supiste si Candy se mudó? – dijo la mayor de las tres

Les pedí que vinieran porque vamos a tener que hacer un cambio de planes, Candy regreso y no lo hizo sola, vino con Anthony muy felices y enamorados – dijo la tercera con sarcasmo

Eso es mentira, mientas – dijo una de ellas enfurecida dando un puñetazo en la mesa del lugar, llamando la atención de todos los comensales

Cálmate Eliza, llamas la atención - dijo la mayor – Explícate Anni, nuestro plan es destruir a Candy y el juntar a Terry con Anthony seria el final

Pues resulta Tía Elroy que su plan no sirvió de NADA, Terry se marchó y ahora Anthony y Candy están juntos, son muy felices y tengo la nota que será la decisión final para ustedes – dijo Anni con determinación, sacando valor para enfrentarlas, ya que nunca le gusto que ella envía a Terry con Candy se le parecía absurdo

¿Qué es? Habla – dijo Eliza sin poderse controlar

Candy Y Anthony están esperando un hijo- dijo Anni con una sonrisa siniestra

No, no, no – dijo Eliza comenzando a enloquecer de coraje

Eliza – dijo la tía abuela – tenemos que pensar

¿pensar qué? Ellos van a tener un hijo – dijo Eliza llorando desesperadamente

O puede que no lo tengan – dijo una voz masculina

Continuara

aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció los encuentros? ¿Quién es más mala? Estoy tratando de publicar lo antes posible, sean pacientes

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Carolina Bentez , Lizbeth Haruka ¸Sharon Wong¸TamyWhiteRose¸serenitymoon20, Ster star ¸Magnolia A, geomtzr, Helena , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Paulina, Denisse Trevio , arleniferreyrapacaya ¸mayely león, así como las que leen de forma aninima

Espero se encuentre bien, mis mejores deseos

Espero sus reviwes


	25. Chapter 25 ¿Cambios?

¿Cambios?

Con la nueva noticia hubo un cambio de planes, ya no solo era destruir a Candy, ahora también estaba eliminar ese niño de sus vidas, ya que el seria quien los uniría para siempre tanto a ella y a Anthony

Pero no crean que yo me voy a quedar esperando a que me den instrucciones, yo tengo mi propio plan y no voy a permitir me quien a Archí – pensaba Anni mientras caminaba por la calle – estoy segura que mama me apoyara, ahora que regrese le diré que me apoye

Por la tarde, Archí, Mia y Albert se encontraban listos para ver a Candy, había llegado al departamento de ella, habían dejado a Tobías con Dorothy su niñera, ya que deseaban conversar un largo rato sin interrupciones, era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido

Espero que este Anthony, le debo una disculpa a él y a Candy- dijo Archí un poco cabizbajo

Tranquilo, estoy segura que podrán a hablar tranquilamente hoy, por eso decidí dejar a Tob, creo que los tres necesitan una buena plantica – dijo Mia sonriendo, tomando de la mano a su esposo

Eso espero, sé que ayer tuve que detener a Anni antes – dijo Archí quien no dejaba de pensar en eso

Ya no pienses en eso, veras que hoy todo va a estar mejor – dijo Albert también infundiendo confianza en su sobrino

Minutos después los tres ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de Candy esperando que los rubios abrieran, pasaron varios segundos hasta que fue ella quien abrió, no obstante, los tres se percataron de que ella estaba mal

¿estás bien Candy? – dijo Mia siendo la primera en hablar

Candy solo movió su cabeza de forma negativa, abrazando inmediatamente a Albert, refugiándose en sus brazos, esa actitud no paso desapercibida para ellos

¿Candy que paso? ¿Dónde está Anthony? – dijo Archí comenzando a preocuparse

Dando un suspiro Candy se separó de Albert para verlos, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero tratando de controlarse dijo- discutimos ayer y él se fue

Es confesión dejo a los tres sin palabras, sumamente sorprendidos no podían comprender que él se comportara así, no era una actitud propia de el

No eso no puede ser, Anthony no se puede haber ido – dijo Archí sintiéndose confundido

Vamos a tranquilizarnos, vamos a cenarnos y conversamos – dijo Mia viendo como Archí se encontraba frustrado, su esposo comenzaba a enojarse, puesto que a su pequeña nadie la hacía llorar de esa forma

Los cuatro tomaron lugar en la sala, Candy continuaba derramando varias lágrimas, Archí estaba sentado en una silla, Albert también en una silla, Mia a lado de la rubia tomando sus manos, las cuales temblaban

Candy por favor explícanos que paso – dijo Albert tratando de mostrarse calmado, aunque estaba molesto y decepcionado de su sobrino, su esposa lo sabía, puesto que conocía a la perfección las conductas de el

Ante las palabras de Albert, Candy sabía que lo mejor era contar toda la verdad, a pesar de todo no quería que nadie tomara partido por ella o por Anthony, tenía que ser sincera y decir que sus propios medios los estaban alejando, ella había llegado a esa conclusión

Ella comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido desde que Archí y Anni se marcharon, como ella había lastimado a Anthony con sus palabras, el pidiendo tiempo, como salió del departamento diciendo que volvería, solo omitió la información sobre el anillo que había encontrado

Candy quiero pedirte una disculpa en nombre de Anni, no debí permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, es nuestra culpa lo que ahora está pasado – dijo Archí sintiéndose muy culpable

No Archí, la única culpable soy yo, comprendí muy tarde que no tenía que dudar de Anthony, él es la única persona que siempre me ha demostrado que está dispuesta a luchar por mí, aunque claro todo tiene un límite – dijo Candy cabizbaja

Por eso mismo que estás diciendo, no creo que él se haya ido para siempre, a lo mejor necesita tiempo para calmarse – dijo Mia tratando de infundirle confianza

Yo pienso lo mismo, Anthony no es capaz de dejarte, te ama con locura, siempre nos habló de sus sentimientos hacia ti – dijo Archí sintiéndose desesperado y dividido entre el cariño que sentía hacia ella y hacia su primo

El único que permanecía en silencio era Albert no sabía que pensar, puesto a que no le agrado la idea de que su sobrino se haya ido sabiendo que Candy no puede estar mucho tiempo sola, además su esposa también estaba embrazada y el entendía que sobre todo estaba ella

¿entonces ustedes creen que el regresara? – dijo Candy un poco mejor

Estoy segura que si – dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Archí con determinación, de lo contrario él tendría una conversación muy seria con su primo

¿Qué vas a hacer Candy? – dijo Albert preguntando después de analizar todo lo que había escuchado, su único pensamiento era proteger la rubia

No lo sé, quisiera saber que paso y … - dijo Candy a quien le dolía decir lo ultimo

¿Y sí? – dijo Mia sin comprender

Y si mi relación con Anthony termino, por lo menos me gustaría que me dijera frente a frente - dijo Candy viendo al piso, no soportaba esa idea que estaba dando vueltas en su mente

No creo que eso vaya a pasar – dijo Archí quien no dejaba de pensar que Anthony sería incapaz de dejarla

¿entonces? – dijo Candy quien necesitaba aferrase a una explicación

A lo mejor sucedió algo y por eso no regreso – dijo Mia sugiriendo esa idea

Yo también creo eso, a lo mejor se le atravesó algo y tuvo que estar más tiempo fuera – dijo Archí quien también necesitaba una justificación

Espero sea eso y no que realmente se haya casado de mi – dijo Candy quien no podía evitar estar con actitud negativa, las horas que estuvo sola hicieron que muchas dudas vinieran a su mente

Candy, no me gusta verte así, confiemos en que Anthony regresara y podrán aclarar que realmente paso – dijo Albert siendo un poco serio

Tienes razón, no pensare en cosas hasta que aclare mi situación con el - dijo Candy tratando de no pensar

Sin embargo, hasta que eso pase, no me gustaría dejarte sola, además no puedes hacer esfuerzos por el momento – dijo Albert con determinación

¿Qué propones amor? – dijo Mia quien comprendía la actitud de su esposo

Yo puedo venir a vivir con Candy, hasta que Anthony aparezca – dijo Archí quien podían entender la preocupación de Albert

No creo que eso sea bueno, además Anni se molestaría mucho conmigo y no quiero tener problemas con ella- dijo Candy quien sabía que su amiga no soportaba que él estuviera mucho tiempo solo con ella, además no quería pensarlo, pero parte del problema que en ese momento tenía era por su amiga

Candy tiene razón, por eso te ofrezco que regreses a la mansión Andrew de esa forma yo podría cuidar de ti y de Mia, por lo menos hasta que Anthony parezca- dijo Albert esperando que ella aceptara

Cierto lo olvide, felicidades a ustedes, ¿Cómo te sientes Mia? – dijo Candy dando la primera sonrisa de la tarde

Gracias, estamos muy felices, apenas tenemos dos meses y medio – dijo Mia con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Albert

Nuestros hijos se llevarán muy poco – dijo Candy olvidando todos sus problemas

Así es – dijo Mia sintiendo una conexión con la rubia

Pero que dices de la propuesta de Albert, creo que es lo mejor, si me aceptan yo también puedo mudarme con ustedes y ayudar a cuidarlas – dijo Archí a quien le había entusiasmado esa idea

Por mi encantado, la mansión siempre será su casa y es momento de decirles que ya aprendí la lección y nunca más voy a permitir alguien se meta con ustedes, no importa a quien me tenga que enfrentar, soy el patriarca de la familia – dijo Albert con seguridad, confiando en que ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía una familia por quien luchar

Candy pensó la situación, lo que menos quería era afectar a su hijo y sabía que su estado de ánimo y conducta lo estaba haciendo, de esa forma también le estaba fallando a Anthony, por lo que dando un suspiro dijo- está bien, acepto ¿Cuándo seria la mudanza?

Si quieres ahora puedes ir con nosotros, sus habitaciones siempre están listas – dijo Mia quien sabia lo importantes que eran para su esposo

Entonces solo esperen a que haga mi maleta – dijo Candy pensando que era lo mejor

No te preocupes, ¿quieres que te ayude? – dijo Mia levantándose

Por favor- dijo Candy quien no estaba de ánimo, pero tampoco quería seguir sufriendo – solo hay que dejarle un mensaje a Anthony con el casero, por su vuelve

Así será y te prometo que mañana empiezo a buscarlo – dijo Albert para infundir confianza en la rubia

Yo también mañana comienzo a buscarlo después de mudarme con ustedes – dijo Archí quien ya había hecho su plan en la mente- por la tarde hablare con Anni – pensaba

Gracias, ojalá pronto regrese – dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación por sus cosas

Al cabo de unos minutos, los cuatro estaban listos para salir, al bajar las escaleras Albert ayudo a Mia a bajar de forma cuidadosa, mientras que Archí cargo a Candy para evitar que ella bajara a pesar de que la rubia le dijo que podía hacerlo

Cuando llegaron a la mansión los cuatro comieron juntos, después Archí se retiró a su casa prometiendo mudarse al día siguiente, por otra parte, Albert designo una habitación en la planta baja para Candy, ella tenía la propia, pero estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que acepto el cambio, lo que menos quería era exponerse

Por la noche, Albert y Mia se retiraron a su habitación dejando sola a Candy, ella aún se encontraba algo triste, pero estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto

Espero tu papa vuelva pronto ¿qué paso Anthony? Perdóname si yo te aleje – pensaba Candy mientras tocaba su vientre

Por otra parte, en el hospital central de la ciudad, Nicole tomaba de la mano a Anthony, estaba comenzado a desesperarse debido a que el no despertaba, llevaba dos días inconsciente

Doctor sé que no debería preguntar, ya que yo también soy médico ¿pero ¿qué tan normal es que el no despierte aun? – dijo Nicole sin soltar su mano

Tranquila colega, es normal que su novio aun no despierte, ya que me imagino que el impacto del golpe fue mayor a lo que yo pensé, además tenemos que esperar a que reaccione para ver si no hay alguna secuela, puede que pase algunos días más así dormido – dijo el médico tratando de tranquilizarla

Eso espero, no puedo verlo así – dijo Nicole quien realmente amaba al rubio y estaba muy arrepentida por haber terminado con el cuándo eran estudiantes

Mañana por la mañana vendré a ver cómo sigue – dijo el médico antes de marcharse

Gracias – dijo Nicole con una sonrisa, sentía que esa era una segunda oportunidad que la vida le brindaba-pronto estaremos juntos, te prometo que luchare por ti

Por otra parte, en otra región de la cuidad, Anni conversaba con su madre, era momento de comenzar su plan y sabía que la única que la apoyaría seria ella

Estas segura que funcionara – dijo Anni quien aún dudaba un poco del plan

Sí, estoy segura, recuerda que el propósito es que Archí no se vaya de tu lado y es la única forma que él no te deje y también no olvides que tienes que decir que estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste- dijo la madre de Anni quien veía la relación de su hija con el joven Andrew de provecho

Lo sé, todo fue plan de la tía abuela y Eliza, desde el principio yo les dije que no iba a funcionar, que no tenía que decirle a Terry donde estaba Candy y no me escucharon y ahora yo pago las consecuencias – dijo Ann con fastidio

Te entiendo hija, yo también he hecho cosas forzadas que después salen mal – dijo su madre quien recordaba cuando adopto a Anni en lugar de Candy, siempre pensó que había cometido un error al aceptar la idea de su esposo de adoptarla – pero tú tienes un objetivo y a cualquier costo lo vas a cumplir

Gracias por apoyarme, espero todo salga bien – dijo Anni quien desde que comenzó a juntarse con Eliza y la tía abuela había cambiado mucho

Todo saldrá bien, voy a decirle a tu padre que tenemos que salir, confía en mí, solo recuerda que solo tienes un día para hacerlo – dijo la madre con determinación – de lo contrario, estoy segura que Archí pensara en terminar contigo, por lo que paso ayer

Si mama – dijo Anni segura

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Adelanto, en el próximo capítulo Anthony despierta ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cuál es el plan de Anni?, lo dedico a quien responda esta última pregunta sobre Anni

Ahora quiero agradecer a: arleniferreyrapacaya, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 ¸serenitymoon20 ,Guest, Carolina Benitez ¸Ster star , geomtzr ¸TamyWhiteRose, Denisse Trevio , así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero se encuentre bien, mis mejores deseos

Espero sus reviwes


	26. Chapter 26 ¿Quiero?

Capítulo dedicado a: Denisse Trevio, Ster star, Lili5555

¿Quiero?

Al día siguiente por la mañana Archí se mudó nuevamente a la mansión Andrew, Mia y Albert lo recibieron gustosos, ella sabía que su esposo necesitaba ser perdonado por las personas que más quería y ese era un buen paso para ello, Albert sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba convencido de que lucharía por su familia

Por otra parte, Candy se encontraba muy desanimada, era otro día sin Anthony, lo peor es que no tenían noticias de él, era como si hubiera desaparecido, ella comenzaba a creer que él se había cansado de su indecisión, así como de dudar de un futuro juntos

Los cuatro desayunaron juntos, al terminar Mia pidió ayuda a Candy para alimentar a Tobías y bañarlo, su objetivo era distraer a la rubia, mientras a Albert y Archí salieron a trabajar

Durante todo el camino fueron pensando en múltiples explicaciones para la desaparición de Anthony iban desde las más lógicas hasta las poco creíble, al llegar trabajaron un poco hasta que retomaron el tema de su sobrino

¿Qué vamos a hacer para encontrar a Anthony? – dijo Archí tomando haciendo en el asiento en frente del escritorio de Albert

Desde ayer estoy pensando en eso y creo que lo mejor es contratar detectives para encontrarlo, si su reacción es buena o mala no me interesa, si es buena que de una vez se decida a estar con Candy y si es mala para saber cómo voy a protegerla – dijo Albert admitiendo como se sentía

No creo que sea mala, puedo casi asegurar que algo paso, el no dejaría a Candy por una simple discusión, vería la forma de arreglarlo, lo conozco y te puedo decir que la ama sobre todas las cosas, aunque si como dices es una mala reacción, yo la protegeré contigo – dijo Archí quien no dejaba de analizar cada una de las acciones de su primo

Eso espero, de lo contrario sería un duro golpe para ella, por los detectives no te preocupes hoy mismo comenzare a trabajar en eso- dijo Albert tratando de pensar objetivamente

Yo pensaba ir a buscar al padre de Anthony, creo aún recuerdo el hotel donde me dijo se estaba hospedando, pero quede con Anni de verla hoy por la tarde – dijo Archí consciente de que no tenía interés de ir con ella, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, ella lo buscaría

No te preocupes, si me dices cual es yo puedo ir – dijo Albert viendo como su sobrino se debatía sobre qué hacer

Aunque por otro lado si no está enterado de las acciones de su hijo y no son buenas, lo preocuparíamos – dijo Archí meditando esa posibilidad

Tienes razón, te propongo que esperemos a mañana, si Anthony no regresa hoy, mañana vamos a verlo – dijo Albert pensando que era lo mejor

Estoy de acuerdo, ahora creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, por cierto, no me esperen, me dijo Anni que tenía varias cosas que conversar, no sé a qué hora llegue – dijo Archí consciente de que tenía varios puntos que tocar con ella

Espero todo quede arreglado- dijo Albert animando a su sobrino, aunque internamente pedía que esa relación terminara

Al cabo de media hora Archí llego a casa de Anni, antes de tocar la puerta dio un suspiro, estaba convencido de que ese día seria decisivo en su relación

Pocos segundos después de que el toco, Anni abrió la puerta, en cuanto Archí la vio se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que la veía arreglada, pero sin maquillaje ni vestidos caros, por unos instantes le recordó a Candy

Hola Archí te estaba esperando – dijo Anni con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba el pelo

Lo siento, estaba trabajando y se me fue el tiempo – dijo Archí en forma de disculpa

No te preocupes, entra – dijo Anni haciéndose a un lado – ¿quieres algo?

Gracias, estoy bien ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Archí sintiéndose nervioso

Puede ser en la cocina, es que mis papas no están y me dieron ganas de cocinar, es más tenía un plan – dijo Anni comenzando su plan

Pues vuele delicioso ¿Qué es? - dijo Archí quien tenía que reconocer que su prometida había aprendido a cocinar y no era mala al hacerlo - ¿Qué planeas?

Hice una crema de verduras, pasta, lomo, pavo y como postre hay pastel, este último aún no está ya que es mi disculpa – dijo Anni consciente de que ya había ganado la atención de su prometido

Todo se escucha muy bien ¿me invitas? – dijo Archí recordando que ya era casi su hora de comida- y no te entendí ¿Cuál disculpa?

Claro que te invito y …- dijo Anni volteando a verlo, con el objetivo de que él, le creyera – por lo que paso con Candy y Anthony, estoy muy arrepentida, no sé qué me paso, créeme que desde ese día yo me he preguntado porque me comporte así y no lo entiendo, Candy es casi mi hermana

Te soy sincero, yo vine a hablar contigo sobre ese tema, me sorprendiste ese día – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Lo sé, he llegado a la conclusión que tal vez las conversaciones con mi madre y mis nuevas amigas me han segado un poco, sé que no es correcto, pero tú sabes lo que me ha costado ser aceptada y pues no puedo ser desagradecida con mis padres y no estar con sus amistades, ellos son completamente diferentes a ti y a Albert o Mia, les importan mucho las apariencias, sé que no fue correcto, pero por unos segundos me olvide de quien soy y fui quien la sociedad quiere – dijo Anni recordando todo lo que su madre le había dicho

La verdad es que no me agrado la forma en la que te comportaste, inclusive provocaste que pensar si debemos estar juntos, hay veces que siento que pertenecemos a mundos tan distintos – dijo Archí quien estaba decidido a hablar con la verdad

Al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, Anni sentía que la sangre se le helaba, pero tratando de que no se notara dijo – lo siento, por favor ayúdame a no ser ese tipo de persona, por eso mismo tenia pensando ir con Candy y Anthony para disculpe personalmente, ¿me acompañarías después de comer?

Este…no se Anni, siento que tengo que ser sincero y decirte que no me gustan las personas como tu describes, pero consciente de mis principios creo en las segundas oportunidades, por lo que te ayudare a no ser ese tipo de personas- dijo Archí debatiéndose sobre si hacia lo correcto

En ese momento sin que él se lo esperara Anni le robo un beso el cual al principio fue tímido se volvió cada vez más apasionado

Lo siento, me gano la emoción – dijo Anni sonrojada, aunque también tenía que reconocer que él estaba sorprendido – entonces ¿si me acompañas con ellos?

Creo que por el momento no es buena idea, ya que Anthony se fue después de una discusión y Candy está muy deprimida – dijo Archí resumiendo un poco la historia

¿Candy está bien? Ella no puede estar sola por el momento – dijo Anni fingiendo preocupación

Pues se pregunta dónde está el o si va a volver, por ese motivo Albert le ofreció regresar a la mansión de esa forma el, la puede cuidar junto con Mia ¿te conté que esta también embarazada?, además por eso yo he decidido volver a la mansión, para ayudarlo y cuidar también de Tobías – dijo Archí dejando de una vez clara su postura

Esta información molesta a Anni, ya que estará todo el tiempo con Candy, pero sabía que no era momento de montar una escena, por lo que con una sonrisa fingida dijo – eso es maravilloso, además siempre habrá alguien en la mansión y adoras a Tobías

Así es, por eso lo vamos a hacer y claro que adoro a Tobías – dijo Archí con una sonrisa puesto que le gustaba jugar con el

¿Qué te parece si comemos y me cuentas que paso? – dijo Anni comenzando a caminar a la cocina seguida de el

Claro, vamos –dijo Archí sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo

En ese instante ambos fueron a la cocina, comieron en la mesa que se encontraba ahí, Anni le conto que le habían dado el día a todos los sirvientes como lo hacían cada mes, por eso ella había cocinado todo, esta información sorprendió a Archí

Al terminar de comer, ambos continuaron con el postre en la sala de la familia de ella, Anni había preparado Café para acompañar el postre

Además, hay algo más que descubrí con lo que paso con Candy – dijo Anni temerosa

¿Qué es? –dijo Archí con un poco más de tranquilidad

Que quiero ser como ella, no seguir las tontas reglas que la sociedad marca – dijo Anni acercándose un poco más a el

¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Archí comenzando a sentirse nervioso de la actitud de ella

Completamente decidida a que no perdería el amor de é dio un suspiro para después decir- no quiero esperar a nuestra boda, ya comprendí que Candy vive la vida sin ataduras y yo quiero ser como ella, estoy cansada de tener que fingir ser quien no soy, de privarme de lo que deseo, por lo que te pido que

Acaríciame  
Con manos locas enloquéceme  
Con uñas y sonrisas ámame  
Amor de amar, amor de piel.  
Acaríciame  
Y ahógame en tus brazos  
Cuídame  
Y mátame despacio  
Mírame  
No ves que estoy, muriéndome.  
Acaríciame  
Tan suave como el aire amor  
Tan fuerte como el huracán  
Que ciega mi mente.  
Acaríciame  
Y empápame de tu ternura amor  
Contágiame de esa locura  
Que hay en tu vientre.  
Acaríciame  
Y róbame como un diamante amor  
Domíname como un amante  
Despacio, constante.  
Acaríciame  
Que estoy al rojo vivo  
Tómame  
Que soy todo latidos  
Toda piel  
Y se feliz teniéndome.  
Acaríciame  
Tan suave como el aire amor  
Tan fuerte como el huracán  
Que ciega mi mente.  
Acaríciame  
Y empápame de tu ternura amor  
Contágiame de esa locura  
Que hay en tu vientre.  
Acaríciame  
Tan suave como el aire amor  
Tan fuerte como el huracán  
Que ciega mi mente.  
Acaríciame  
No tengas miedo a hacerme daño amor  
Contágiame de esa locura  
Que hay en tu vientre  
Acaríciame.

Ante la propuesta de Anni, Archí se quedó sin palabras por un instante, pero sin dudarlo comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada, para después descender por su cuello, demostrando toda la pasión que tenía guardada siendo correspondido de la misma forma, él pensaba en lo que siempre le quiso decir y ahora se estaba cumpliendo

Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo  
Como agua clara en un bosque de sol  
Mirar tus ojos inciertos  
Donde sembrara mil sueños de amor

Quiero beber en tus labios  
Esa caricia de luna y de miel  
Y descubrir el encanto  
De la pasión que se esconde en tu piel

Quiero pintar con tus besos  
Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
En la noche eterna de tu juventud

Quiero saciar mi locura  
En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
Para llenar de ternura  
La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer

Quiero escapar por tu vientre  
Para nuevamente llenarme de paz  
Que es tan inmenso tenerte  
Clavada en mi pecho  
Como una verdad

Quiero entregarte mis años  
Mis ansias de amarte  
Mi fuerza y me fe

Para llegar de tu mano  
Al rincón sagrado que siempre soñé

Quiero pintar con tus besos  
Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
En la noche eterna de tu juventud

Quiero saciar mi locura  
En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
Para llenar de ternura  
La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer

Quiero pintar con tus besos  
Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
En la noche eterna de tu juventud

Quiero saciar mi locura  
En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
Para llenar de ternura  
La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer

Durante toda la noche ambos continuaron amándose, demostrando todo lo que tenían guardado, por esa noche Anni olvido sus celos hacia a Candy, consciente de que a la que estaban amando era ella y estaba feliz de ver la entrega de Archí, quien fue dulce, cuidadoso y tierno todo el tiempo, jamás se imaginó que el plan de su madre tendría tan buenos resultados, ellos acabaron en la habitación de ella

Por la mañana los dos desayunaron juntos, después Archí regreso a la mansión, agradeció internamente que nadie preguntara nada. Antes de ir a trabajar fueron a buscar a Vincent quien le dijo que no sabía de su hijo, pero él no creía que se hubiera ido, uniéndose a la búsqueda de Anthony

De esa forma continuo la semana, nadie sabía nada, Vincent había ido a hablar con Candy quien estaba muy desanimada, él le dijo que no creía que su hijo se fuera así, que algo debía de pasar

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Anthony se fue del departamento de Candy, cuando en una habitación de hospital él lograba abrir los ojos, sintiendo al momento un intenso dolor de cabeza lo que provocaba que no pudiera abrir bien los ojos, ya que la luz de la habitación le lastimaba mucho

Mi amor, mi amor despertaste – dijo una mujer tomando su mano, a él le costó darse cuenta de quien se trataba, el dolor intenso le impedía poner atención - ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Nicole? –dijo el cuándo despertó

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Como ven el plan de Anni funciono ¿se arrepentirá de estar con las otras arpías? ¿Qué pasara con Anthony?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Carolina Bentez , TamyWhiteRose (sera más adelante), Denisse Trevio , Ster star, arleniferreyrapacaya , serenitymoon20¸Geomtzr , Lili5555 , , mayely león así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes

Las canciones: acaríciame y quiero perderme en tu cuerpo


End file.
